Um perigo de Vizinho
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Edward tinha a mulher que queria e quando queria, e quando ele se interessa por sua nova vizinha, ele só encontra um problema, ela é menor de idade. Mal sabe Edward que esse não é o único problema que ele vai ter com a vizinha.
1. Prologo

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_Prólogo..._**

– Olá, olá senhor costas super sexys. – ajeitei meus binóculos e gemi olhando para aquela delicia.

– Oh delícia. – que bundinha linda...

– Isabella?

– Puta merda. – deixei cair o binóculo, com o grito do infeliz... er meu pai.

– Isabella? Cadê você? – papai gritou novamente e podia ouvir seus passos se aproximando.

Merda!

Praguejei jogando meu binóculo longe e me joguei na cama, peguei o primeiro livro que achei e comecei a fingir ler, meu pai entrou no quarto e franziu o cenho.

– Bella por que está com o livro de cabeça pra baixo. – dei uma olhada no livro e praguejei novamente e o virei para o lado certo.

– Er, eu estava só... vendo se conseguia ler assim?! – resmunguei mais como uma pergunta e ele riu.

– Ok. Tem alguma roupa suja?

– No cesto do banheiro. – murmurei ainda fingindo ler meu livro, pelo canto do olho o vi ir até o banheiro e voltar em seguida com as poucas roupas que tinha lá e sair do quarto.

Esperei alguns minutinhos, para ter certeza que ele havia ido mesmo, e quando ouvi o barulho dos seus passos na escada, corri atrás do binóculo, felizmente não tinha quebrado a lente.

Não que eu precisasse do binóculo, mas parecia que dava pra ver mil vezes melhor todos os detalhezinhos daquela perfeição. E sem contar que pareceria estranho eu só olhando pra ele, o binóculos faz eu me sentir menos... ok não tem como não parecer estranha a situação.

Voltei para a janela e sorri observando ele saindo da piscina,

Puta merda, que homem perfeito.

Ele passou as mãos por seu cabelo úmido o empurrando para trás, a água escorria do seu maravilhoso peito nu, indo para sua sunga que oh meu Deus, guardava seu er... equipamento.

Ri nervosamente, e se pudesse coraria.

Aqui estou eu babando pelo meu vizinho tesudo e nem consigo falar o nome do seu... equipamento.

Aff!

Parei de ficar babando por aquele tesão de garoto... não que ele fosse um garoto, mas considerando minha idade e a dele... voltei a me jogar na cama, eu precisava para de sonhar com coisas impossíveis. Por que nem em um milhão de anos eu teria uma chance com alguém como ele.

Aquele deus grego podia ter a mulher que quiser aos seus pés, também com aqueles olhos verdes sedutores e aquele rosto lindo com aquela mandíbula totalmente lambível. Cara essa palavra nem existe, mas expressa exatamente o que eu queria fazer com sua mandíbula sexy. Na verdade é o que eu queria fazer com ele inteirinho.

Maldição! fiquei úmida imediatamente só de imaginar meu delicioso vizinho, mas isso não era saudável. E nem certo. Eu não podia me interessar por ele, caralho eu não podia nem chegar perto dele, vai que eu dava uma mordidinha.

Na verdade era por isso que nós mudamos pra cá.

Eu havia mordido o nosso carteiro.

Mas era totalmente culpa dele. Quem se corta com papel?

Ainda mais quando vai entregar carta pra um vampiro?


	2. Chapter 1

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**1 - Isso foi... interessante.**

Sai da piscina passando as mãos pelo cabelo pra tirar o excesso de água, me apressei em pegar uma toalha e sequei o corpo agarrando meu roupão, o vesti e sentei na minha cadeira confortável.

Eu amava esse lugar, qualquer um, inclusive Emmett me acha um louco por querer uma casa nesse fim de mundo, mas algo aqui me atraia. Eu amava a calma, as árvores, o verde que parecia estar em tudo. Seattle era tão cinza, mas Forks me acalmava.

Era muito revigorante, comparado aos dias agitados em Seattle. Estiquei as pernas relaxando e observei minha bela casa, havia participado de cada parte do projeto que fez essa bela casa, muito maior que a dos meus vizinhos, mas aconchegante.

Adorava as paredes feitas de pequenos tijolos vermelhos, as grandes janelas, principalmente no segundo andar em que algumas paredes eram todas feitas de vidro, a decoração elegante e aconchegante, o único problema era que era grande demais pra uma pessoa só, às vezes meio solitário, mas eu não estava pronto para sossegar, não, eu ainda era jovem pra casar, mas assim que o fizesse traria minha família para cá.

Forks era o lugar perfeito para criar uma família, casas seguras, onde ninguém trancava as portas e todos se conheciam. Eu poderia facilmente me ver, ensinando meus filhos a andar de bicicleta pelo bairro, ou as crianças jogando bola.

Meu olhar vagou pela vizinhança e parei na casa ao lado da minha, não exatamente ao lado, mas a mais próxima, embora eu amasse tudo em Forks, eu tinha um pressentimento sobre os novos moradores de Forks, ainda não sabia se era um pressentimento bom ou ruim, mas eu sentia algo isso era fato.

Vi um movimento da janela e estreitei os olhos, há algum tempo eu notava que um dos moradores me olhava, eu só rezava a Deus que fosse a mulher, por que se fosse o homem seria meio preocupante. Pois alem dele me assustar um pouco, ele não fazia o meu tipo. Não que eu fosse gay, mas se fosse, ele não seria o meu tipo.

Ri de mim mesmo esfregando o rosto, eu estava cansado, o único motivo pra estarem pensando em meus vizinhos estranhos, sim eles eram estranhos, nunca saindo de dia ou à noite, ou só Deus sabe se saiam. Só havia os visto uma única vez na verdade. Um casal o homem bigodudo que parecia um policial de serie antiga e a garota. A garota era realmente bonita tinha que admitir curvas deliciosas e um bonito cabelo castanho mogno, pele pálida quase translucida, parecendo quase frágil. Pela aparência suspeitava que devesse ter uns 16 talvez 17, e o homem seria o pai dela. Esperava que fosse, pois pareciam muito errado eles como um casal, eu mesmo me sentia mal por desejar uma menina tão jovem. Sim eu tinha pudores, quem diria.

Voltei a olhar para casa deles e vi a persiana da janela do segundo andar se movendo e bufei. Eu devia arranjar um par de binóculos, assim podia olhar também. Meu celular tocou me assustando e pulei um pouco, o peguei na mesa ao meu lado e gemi ao ver o numero de Emmett.

– Diga. – grunhi e ele riu.

– Cara achei que ia pro meio do mato pra relaxar.

– Bem eu estava até você ligar. – ele riu mais.

– Não seja um chato Edward. Agora escute só, abre umas geladas que estou levando umas gostosas pra fazermos uma festinha.

– Como?

– Isso mesmo meu amigo, uma festinha.

– Na minha casa?

– Sim.

– Você pirou?

– Não que eu saiba. De acordo com meu medico estou em excelentes faculdades mentais, muito obrigado. – respirei fundo apertando a ponta do nariz.

– Emmett... – comecei mais calmo. – Eu tenho vizinhos, não posso ficar dando uma festinha.

– Convida eles. – olhei de esguelha pra casa ao lado, e neguei rapidamente.

– Não, eles são reclusos e não quero incomodar.

– Que seja, chegaremos em meia hora.

– O que? – engasguei, mas antes que eu reclamasse, ou falasse algo ele desligou.

Filho da puta!

Rosnei pegando minhas coisas e indo pra dentro da casa, ultima coisa que eu queria era ser pego pelas amiguinhas de Emmett só de sunga. Conhecendo as mulheres que Emmett andava eu seria estuprado. Não que eu fosse reclamar, mas eu prefiro estuprar minhas mulheres, ok isso ficou estranho... enfim, corri para meu quarto retirando a sunga e pegando um jeans e o vestindo e uma camiseta e a joguei sobre os ombros, desci indo direto para o porão onde ficava minha adega e peguei algumas garrafas de vinho. Só esperava que Emmett não trouxesse muita gente.

[...]

– Oi delicia. – uma jovem ruiva muito bêbada passou a mão em meu peito e sorri.

– Olá amor. – ela riu como uma hiena. Muito bêbada foi um elogio, ela estava a ponto de entrar em coma alcoólico percebi quando ela não parava de rir e tentava se esfregar em mim.

Suspirando a coloquei sobre um dos sofás onde um casal se agarrava. Lógico que Emmett nunca traria pouco gente, ele havia trazido uma turma enorme, e a maioria já chegara bêbado, e depois de uma hora estavam pior.

– Amigo. – Emmett me abraçou pelos ombros quase me derrubando, às vezes acho que ele esquecia seu tamanho.

– Fale amigo. – resmunguei sarcasticamente e ele riu.

Em vez de curtir a festa eu acabei virando baba de bêbados.

– Você está gostando da festa?

– Não. – ele riu.

– Vamos lá Eddie, beba com a gente.

– Não, já tem bêbado demais nessa festa. – ele riu e caiu no sofá, à ruiva viu Emmett e pulou em seu colo.

– Oi delicia. – ela repetiu.

– Oi gostosa. – Emmett sorriu e ela começou a rir histericamente novamente.

Rolando os olhos sai de perto deles. Amizade tinha limite e a minha estava a ponto de explodir. Eu sabia que ele não fazia por mal, só não queria me ver sozinho em casa, ainda mais hoje, mas eu não me sentia no clima de embebedar até o esquecimento.

Sai pra fora da casa e sentei em minha espreguiçadeira ao lado da piscina, olhei para a casa dos vizinhos, desde que começou a festa não ouve nenhuma reclamação, e olha que estava uma musica bem alta. Imaginei o tempo todo que o bigodudo iria vir reclamar, mas não ouve movimento nenhum na casa, talvez eu tenha imaginado a janela se mexendo mais cedo e a casa estava vazia.

– Olá. – olhei pra cima e sorri ao ver uma linda loira peituda me olhando com malicia.

– Olá meu bem. – ela sorriu sedutoramente e sentou sobre meu colo.

– Sou Kate.

– Edward. – ela começou a passar as mãos por meu peito. Ela era realmente bonita, pele pálida e cabelo loiro brilhante, seus olhos tinham uma cor estranha, pareciam verde lama, talvez ela usasse lentes.

– É um prazer Edward. – piscou e ri.

– Com certeza meu bem.

Ela se inclinou começando a beijar meu pescoço e tremi, sua pele era fria, seus lábios e língua em minha garganta, as mãos acariciando meus braços, as minhas já estavam em sua bunda apertando a carne macia, senti os dentes de Kate raspando em minha garganta e gemi...

– Merda! – ela sibilou afastando um pouco e a olhei curioso.

– O que há? – ela olhava para trás de mim e segui seu olhar, meus olhos se arregalaram ao ver minha vizinha vinda em nossa direção.

Merda! Praguejei mentalmente me levantando e derrubando Kate no chão, ela me olhou feio e me apressei em ajudá-la.

– Olá vizinho. – a menina finalmente tinha chegado até nós e se meus olhos estavam grandes antes, agora estavam maiores ao ver ela de perto.

A única vez que eu a tinha visto foi um dos fins de semana que eu vim à noite, ela estava longe e mesmo de longe via como era bonita, mas de perto ela era deslumbrante, sua pele parecia porcelana, os lábios carnudos vermelhos, um pequeno nariz arrebitado, olhos castanhos escuros e lindos cabelos cor mogno. Ela usava uma roupa curtinha, bermuda e uma blusinha, parecia um pijama?

– Er... oi.

– Sou Bella.

– Edward. – ela sorriu brilhantemente e sorri também.

– Então eu posso participar da festa? – olhei para a festa repleta de bêbados e de volta pra essa linda e inocente menina.

– Acho melhor não. – ela projetou seu lábio inferior para frente e queria mordê-lo, meu pau ficou duro imediatamente.

– Por quê?

– Ele disse não. – Kate falou rispidamente e a olhei feio. O que ela tinha? Não precisava ser grossa com a menina, iria repreendê-la, quando a pergunta de Bella me fez engasgar.

– Você é namorada dele? – Bella perguntou estreitando os olhos para Kate e me apressei em negar.

– Não. – ela se voltou pra mim.

– Não? Mas vocês estavam... – minhas orelhas esquentaram.

– Oh bem... er... eu... – ela riu.

– Entendi, as vezes eu esqueço como as pessoas são atiradas atualmente. – franzi as sobrancelhas confuso com suas palavras.

Atualmente? Ela tinha quanto, cinquenta?

– Edward... – Kate ronronou e a olhei. – Vamos continuar de onde paramos? – olhei de esguelha para Bella que nos olhava curiosamente e neguei.

– Melhor não. – Kate forçou um sorriso e se afastou sem nenhuma palavra.

– Ela é muito simpática. – Bella murmurou e ri.

– Por que veio aqui? – ela deu de ombros.

– Eu queria ver a festa, ouvi a musica..

– Eu posso abaixar se está muito alto.

– Não, eu gosto de musica. Sorte que Charlie não está em casa, ele já teria vindo reclamar.

– Charlie? – devia ser o bigodudo, ela sorriu.

– É Charlie.

– Ele é seu... er...

– O que? – ela se aproximou de mim se inclinando em minha direção e engoli em seco.

– Namorado? – ela riu.

– Ew que nojo. Ele é tipo meu pai.

– Tipo?

– Sim, tipo. E você Edward, tem namorada? – ela me encarava tão intensamente que fiquei momentaneamente perdido em seus olhos.

– O que? – ela sorriu.

– Namorada, você tem?

– Não.

– Bom.

– Isso é bom?

– Eu acho. Eu não tenho namorado também, só pra você saber. – acabei rindo.

– Quantos anos você tem? – ela mordeu o lábio.

– 17.

Jesus em uma bicicletinha! 17? Eu iria pra cadeia se fizesse algo com essa menina.

– Eu acho melhor você ir.

– Quer que eu vá?

– Bem, eu... a muitos caras bêbados lá dentro, eles podem se aproveitar de você. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Você está bêbado?

– Eu? Não.

– Que pena. Eu deixaria você se aproveitar de mim. – ela piscou e gemi.

Jesus em uma bicicletinha! Essa menina estava doida?

– Eu...

– Vai me convidar pra entrar? – falou de repente e franzi a testa.

– Como eu disse, os bêbados...

– Mas em outra ocasião? – ela insistiu se aproximando mais de mim e quase cai em minha espreguiçadeira.

– Er... claro. – ela deu um gritinho entusiasmado.

– É um convite.

– Convite?

– Sim para eu entrar em sua casa.

– Oh, claro, pode entrar quando quiser. – gaguejei e ela sorriu abertamente.

– Eu virei então.

– Ok...

– ISABELLA! – nós dois pulamos quando alguém gritou o que achava ser seu nome, estremeci quando vi o bigodudo vindo até aqui.

– borsa¹! – ela resmungou em seja lá que língua for, o homem finalmente se aproximou de nós e parecia irritado.

_¹ saco_

– Isabella. – repetiu, pelo jeito Bella era apelido. – O que faz fora de casa?

– Eu vim à festa.

– Festa? – ele olhou acusadoramente para mim e me encolhi.

– Eu não convidei. – me apressei em explicar, e Bella se colocou a minha frente e começou a falar rapidamente, mas muito baixo.

Tentei me focar na conversa, mas era impossível.

Quando eles terminaram, Charlie esfregou a testa parecendo irritado.

– Vamos pra casa. – falou por fim.

– Mas eu estava falando com Edward.

– Isabella, agora. – sua voz soou forte e ela grunhiu.

– Ma che diavolo, non posso fare nulla. Cazzo, miserabile vecchio bastardo, maiale sporco ...² - ela saiu resmungando e Charlie suspirou alto e se virou para mim.

_² Mas que inferno, não posso fazer nada. caralho, velho miserável, bastardo, porco imundo..._

– Perdoe Isabella, ela gosta de falar em italiano quando está... chateada. – ahh é italiano.

– Está tudo bem. – ele assentiu e se afastou sem dizer mais nada. Olhei para casa deles até eles entrarem e suspirei.

Isso foi... interessante.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**2 - **_**Isso foi... a conversa mais bizarra do mundo.**_

Entrei em casa e ignorei os bêbados e fui para meu quarto pelo visto a noite não ia ser produtiva. Duvidava que Kate voltaria depois de eu trocá-la para ficar conversando com Bella, se bem que agora Kate não me parecia nenhum pouco atraente.

Tranquei o segundo andar para evitar os bêbados de subirem, tranquei meu quarto, e retirei minhas roupas deitando só de cueca. Apesar de Forks sempre ser frio estava uma noite relativamente quente. Então só joguei um lençol sobre o corpo e adormeci rapidamente.

Gemi ao sentir o toque gelado em meu peito, descendo lentamente pelo meu estomago até o meu umbigo. Ri quando senti algo molhado, o toque continuou descendo e meu riso virou gemido quando meu pau foi pressionado...

– Hmmm... – murmurei quando o toque sumiu, mas em seguida se intensificou, suspirei abrindo os olhos e sorri ao ver Bella sentada na minha cama acariciando meu pau. Ela sorriu travessa e se abaixou beijando a ponta, quando seus lábios frios tocaram meu pau eu gemi...

– Hmmm, até que o gosto não é ruim. – ela falou e meus olhos se arregalaram.

Jesus em um carrinho bate-bate! Ela está realmente aqui.

Me afastei rapidamente e gemi ao sentir seu toque se afastando do meu pau... não controle-se homem.

– Eu... o que... como entrou aqui? – ela me olhou ansiosamente.

– Você disse que eu poderia vir?

– Sim, mas de dia e não no meio da noite.

Merda! Quando eu pensei que podia ser estuprado eu nunca imaginei que seria por ela. Se bem que eu não me importaria nada que ela me estuprasse. Foco Edward, pelo amor de Deus, foco.

– De dia eu não posso. – deu de ombros e notei-a usando a mesma bermudinha e meu pau parecia mais duro e notei que ainda estava fora da cueca.

Diabos! Me apressei em me ajeitar e notei que ela me olhava divertida.

– Er... por que não pode de dia?

– Digamos que o sol me faz mal. – ela me olhava ansiosamente e desviei o olhar, e meus olhos caindo na porta que estava trancada.

– Como entrou aqui?

– Janela. – ela deu uma risadinha.

– Como?

– Sou ótima escaladora. – piscou e assenti meio atônito.

Ok isso tem que ser um sonho, não vejo outra explicação, não faz a porra de sentido nenhum. Como essa menina poderia escalar a janela? Porra são dois andares... senti seus dedos em meu peito e todos os pensamentos foram para a janela, olhei sua mão que deslizava por meu peito e engoli em seco.

– Er... Bella. – ela ergueu os olhos, e nossos olhos se encontraram.

– Você é tão... gostoso. – engasguei com a saliva.

– O que?

– Muito gostoso.

– Ah obrigada eu acho. – ela riu e engatinhou para cima de mim montando em meu colo, meus olhos se arregalaram.

– Não precisa agradecer. Só estou constatando um fato. – piscou e acabei rindo.

Ela sorriu brilhantemente e se inclinou beijando meu pescoço, sua língua fria lambendo minha pele, subindo para minha mandíbula e ela deu uma longa lambida, meu pau parecia que ia explodir de tão duro.

– Bella não acho que isso é uma boa ideia... oh merda. – ela chupou minha pele e meus olhos giraram.

– Por que, eu posso sentir seu pau, você me quer. – ela se esfregou em mim para provar seu ponto e rosnei.

– Inferno sim, eu quero, mas você só tem 17, eu posso ser preso por isso. – ela se afastou e riu.

– Incomoda você eu ter 17?

– Bem, você ainda é uma criança... – mal terminei de falar e ela arrancou a blusinha revelando seios perfeitos com bicos duros. – Oh merda... – ela sorriu e pegou minhas mãos e colocou em seus peitos.

Eles couberam perfeitamente em minha mão. Não eram enormes, mas eram cheios e macios e deliciosos. Provoquei os mamilos com meus polegares e os belisquei em seguida, ela gemeu e rebolou contra meu pau, que já estava escapando da cueca.

– Você gosta deles? – ela perguntou com uma risadinha e tirei meus olhos dos seus peitos gloriosos e encarei seus olhos.

– Eles são lindos. – comecei encarando seus olhos, e estreitei os meus, seus olhos não estavam mais castanhos, estavam... vermelhos?

– Puta merda, o que houve com seus olhos? – ela arregalou os olhos e gemeu tampando o rosto.

– Droga! Eu preciso ir. – começou a sair de cima de mim, e lutei contra a vontade de puxá-la de volta e a mandá-la embora.

Por fim minha curiosidade foi mais forte e peguei sua mão a parando.

– Não vá. Está tudo bem.

– Não eu preciso ir. – choramingou me empurrando e cai sobre a cama.

Porra que menina forte.

Levantei correndo e a peguei antes que ela fosse em direção a janela, a virei pra mim e tirei suas mãos dos seus olhos, eles ainda estava fechados firmemente.

– Hey olhe pra mim. – ela negou e me inclinei beijando seus lábios, seus olhos se arregalaram encarando os meus.

Porra os olhos dela realmente são vermelhos. Como isso é possível?

Coloquei uma mecha do seu cabelo atrás da orelha e ela sorriu um pouquinho. Sorri de volta tocando sua pele macia e fria, tão fria... ofeguei quando ela se inclinou de repente beijando minha boca. Seus braços rodearam meu pescoço e a abracei a beijando de volta.

Ela suspirou entreabrindo os lábios e aprofundei o beijo deslizando minha língua em sua boca, Bella gemeu enroscando sua língua com a minha, suas mãozinhas se em meu cabelo torcendo os fios. Quando afastei a boca da dela ofegante, ela me encarou sorrindo.

– Foi meu primeiro beijo. – sussurrou e gemi e me afastei dela, meu pau reclamou imediatamente, pois durante todo o beijo ela esteve se esfregando em mim, causando um atrito maravilhoso.

– Bella não podemos fazer isso.

– O que? Por causa dos meus olhos? – choramingue e me apressei em negar.

– Não, eu... – merda eu nem sabia o que dizer dos seus olhos. Mas eu não podia ficar agarrando uma menina de 17 anos. – Você tem 17 e eu 30 pelo amor de Deus. – ela colocou as mãos nos quadris e seus seios empinaram.

Porra como eu esqueci que ela estava com os peitos nus? Devem ter sido o choque dos olhos.

– Eu não me importo com isso.

– Mas devia. Você precisa namorar alguém da sua idade. – ela fez uma careta.

– Non cazzo¹.

_¹ Nem fudendo._

– O que?

– Eu não quero alguem da minha idade. Quero você.

– Eu não posso Bella. – ela estreitou os olhos e me empurrou.

– Il suo stupido, io non mi arrendo². – gritou e nua abriu a porta do meu quarto e saiu.

_² Seu estúpido, eu não vou desistir._

Porra! Os bebados iriam vê-la sem camisa.

Peguei uma blusa minha e corri para fora do quarto, mas ela tinha sumido, desci e não tinha sinal dela.

Mas que menina rapida.

Um pouco irritado voltei para o quarto trancando a porta e me joguei na cama.

Inferno o que eu faria?

[...]

Entrei no escritorio segunda de manhã com uma dor de cabeça vinda das profundezas do inferno, não havia bebido nada, mas parecia que quem estava de ressaca era eu. E só pra azedar meu humor, Emmett parecia otimo, nem parecia que tinha bebido até cair.

Passei a maior parte do dia irritado e mal humorado. Gritei com dois estagiários, e fui expulso do escritório por Emmett. Mas com o humor que estava foi a melhor parte do meu dia.

Meu encontro noturno bizarro com Bella não saia da minha mente. A menina me fez ficar doido e com tesão a noite toda, alem das coisas estranhas como escalar janelas, invasão de quartos, e os olhos vermelhos, ela ainda tinha 17. Eu não podia ficar com uma menina de 17. Eu... merda o pai dela podia me mandar prender por isso.

Entrei em meu apartamento em Seattle e me joguei no sofá, antes pegando uma garrafa de vodca e tomando um gole, afrouxei as roupas e olhei pela grande janela que tinha uma excelente vista para a cidade. Eu sabia muito bem do que eu precisava, eu precisava transar, tirar aquela menina da minha mente.

Sim era disso que eu precisava, e seria hoje que eu resolveria o meu problema. Corri para meu quarto e troquei minhas roupas de trabalho por jeans e uma camisa preta, baguncei os cabelos e liguei para Emmett enquanto dirigia para o primeiro bar que vi.

Emmett prometeu me encontrar em dez minutos. Eu já estava no meu terceiro copo de uísque quando ele chegou sentando ao meu lado, dando um tapa em minhas costas.

– Olá meu amigo irritado. – olhei feio pra ele que sorriu. – Hey amigo mais uma rodada. – ele pediu para o barman e se voltou pra mim. – E ai o que há?

– Por que acha que há algo?

– Ok, então vamos beber até cair, e depois você me conta durante seu monologo bêbado.

– Eu não faço monologo bêbado. – resmunguei. – Faço?

– Oh sim você faz amigo. É por causa de ontem? Eu só não queria que ficasse sozinho no aniversário da morte do seu pai.

– Não.

– É por que bebi até as tripas e trouxe aqueles porras loucas comigo? – acabei rindo.

– Não é por isso. Eu já te conheço a tempo suficiente pra aguentar suas bebedeiras, e os porras loucas que te acompanham. – ele sorriu abertamente.

– Então o problema é mulher? – evitei seus olhos enquanto o barman nos servia.

Tomei de um gole a minha e pedi pro homem deixar a garrafa. Assim que ele se afastou Emmett me arrastou para uma mesa no canto onde não seriamos ouvidos.

– Despeje homem, a vadia é casada?

– Emmett, ela não é vadia. – ele rolou os olhos.

– Desculpe, a dama é casada? – o soquei.

– Ela não é casada.

– É lésbica?

– Não.

– Bissexual?

– Não.

– Trissexual?

– O que é uma trissexual?

– Não faço ideia homem, mas a parada seria doida. – ri.

– Ela não é nada dessas coisas. Ela... – esfreguei o rosto e tomei outro gole de uísque.

– O que? Não me deixe nesse suspense.

– Menor de idade. – cuspi finalmente e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Menor de idade quanto?

– 17.

– Cachorrão. Esse é meu amigo, já pegou ela de jeito?

– Emmett! Claro que não.

– Ué por quê? Ela é feia e ta te perseguindo?

– Não, não, ela é linda. Mas ela tem 17 e eu 30.

– E?

– Você não acha que eu estou sendo um safado?

– Pra mim você está sendo um puta de um sortudo, uma ninfetinha gostosa dando bola pra você. Seu cachorrão.

Não sei por que eu pensei sinceramente que Emmett me entenderia. Ele pensa 99% do seu tempo com a cabeça de baixo.

– Isso é sério Emmett. – ele deve ter notado minha cara de desespero por que bufou.

– Ok, ok, entendi. Então me conte por que isso é tão ruim? – ele colocou a mão no queixo me olhando seriamente e comecei a rir. – O que? Achei que era hora da conversa séria.

– Desculpa. Eu estou um pouco abalado com tudo. A menina é... está me deixando doido.

– O que ela fez?

– Invadiu meu quarto.

– Oh isso vai ser bom.

– Emmett.

– O que? Eu só estou prestando atenção pra aconselhar melhor.

– Ta bom.

– Vamos Edward, conte os detalhes.

– Você é pior que uma velha fofoqueira.

– Eu até ficaria ofendido, mas eu sei que é verdade. Então desembucha.

– Eu não vou te contar.

– Hehe chegaram aos finalmente né.

– Não.

– Primeira base.

– Mais ou menos.

– Ela é apertadinha?

– Emmett, essa não é a primeira base.

– Sério?

Essa conversa não estava indo bem.

– Quer saber, vamos deixar esse assunto pra lá. Eu pego a primeira gostosa que me der bola e tiro essa menina da cabeça.

– Eu não aconselho.

– Sério?

– Sim, pegar mulher pensando em outra sempre da merda. Lembra quando eu fiquei com Lauren Malory pra esquecer minha doce Isa.?

– Não.

– Cara aquela vez que fui parar no hospital por que tinha um garfo na minha mão.

– Ah eu lembro dessa vez. – sério Emmett era recordista de ir parar no hospital em situação bizarras, e todas envolviam mulher.

– Sim, eu chamei Lauren de Isa na hora do bem bom. Eu tive sorte de ser minha mão e não as bolas a terem um encontro com o garfo.

– Por que tinha um garfo no quarto?

– Nós não estávamos no quarto, estávamos...

– Quer saber, não me conte.

– Ok, então segue o conselho do seu amigo, e fique com a ninfetinha, depois parta pra outra.

– Esse é o pior conselho do mundo.

– Por quê? Você vai ficar com a garota que gosta e vai evitar levar uma garfada na mão. – abri e fechei a boca varias vezes.

– Acho melhor eu ir pra casa. – murmurei por fim e ele sorriu.

– Esse é meu amigo. E quando pegar a ninfetinha me conte os detalhes.

_Isso foi... a conversa mais bizarra do mundo._


	4. Chapter 3

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**3 - Isso foi... assustador.**

O resto da semana passou em um borrão, enfiei a cabeça no trabalho e evitei os estagiários, tanto masculino quanto feminino. E felizmente eles notaram que meu humor não estava dos melhores e me evitaram também.

Quando sexta finalmente chegou eu confesso que estava um pouco ansioso pra voltar a Forks, e claro Bella tinha tudo haver com isso. A menina parecia povoar cada pensamento meu, até os sonhos. Não tinha um minuto que eu não estava pensando nela, isso não podia ser bom, não é?

Ao final do expediente, eu corri para meu apartamento fazendo minha pequena mala e peguei o carro e dirigi para Forks, um pouco acima da velocidade, felizmente não dei de cara com nenhum policial, ultima coisa que precisava era uma multa.

Depois de horas dirigindo eu finalmente estava em casa, assim que cheguei meus olhos foram diretamente para a casa de Bella, mas como sempre estava tudo fechado. Mesmo já sendo de noite. Bella disse que não saia de dia, então quem sabe eu podia ir lá... merda no que eu estava pensando.

Sai do carro pegando minha pequena mala e fui para a casa, entrei abrindo as janelas pelo caminho para arejar a casa, subindo direto para meu quarto, entrei jogando a mala no chão sem realmente prestar atenção...

– Oi gostoso. – meus olhos se arregalaram ao ver Bella deitadinha na minha cama usando nada mais que uma camisa minha e eu esperava que uma calcinha, por que a carne é fraca e a menina não ta colaborando.

– Bella? – ela saltou da cama e correu até mim me abraçando pelo pescoço, envolvi meus braços em volta dela meio atônito ainda e ela sorriu.

– Senti sua falta.

– Er... – ela fez um biquinho.

– Não sentiu a minha?

– Sim senti. – ela sorriu brilhantemente.

– Que bom. Por que demorou tanto pra voltar.

– Eu trabalho em Seattle. – falei bobamente e ela bufou.

– Ah, então fica lá a semana todaaa.

– Sim.

– Isso é um saco.

– Muito. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Você está bem?

– Mais ou menos. – ela saltou apressadamente do meu colo agarrando minha mão e me levou até minha cama e me empurrou até que sentasse.

– Eu vou cuidar de você.

– Ok.

Ela sorriu e começou a tirar minha camisa e deixei, quando ela me empurrou para que eu deitasse e tentou arrancar minha calça eu agarrei sua mão a parando, finalmente acordando na minha letargia.

– O que?

– O que você está fazendo?

– Tirando suas roupas.

– Por quê?

– Ora, pra gente transar.

– O que? – guinchei, e ela bufou.

– Você disse que sentiu minha falta.

– Sim, mas isso não é um condigo pra transar.

– Edward, por que ta complicando tanto, você me quer.

– Bem sim, mas não podemos ir devagar?

Eu realmente disse isso?

– Devagar? – ela disse com uma careta. – O quão devagar?

– Eu não sei, outro dia você disse que dei seu primeiro beijo. – ela sorriu sonhadoramente.

– Sim, e foi perfeito.

– Bem então imagino que você seja virgem?

– Sou. – fez um biquinho adorável.

– Então vamos devagar, para que você tenha certeza que quer isso.

– Ta. Mas eu não estou feliz com isso.

– Percebi.

– Então isso quer dizer que não vai me evitar mais?

– Bem sim... – ela gritou animada pulando em mim e beijando todo meu rosto, e não demorou nada para meu pau ficar duro e minhas mãos irem para suas pernas nuas.

Sua boca alcançou a minha, e gemi quando ela chupou meu lábio mordiscando em seguida, minhas mãos já subiam de encontro a sua bunda e quase enfartei ao sentir sua bunda nua sob a camisa.

– Você não está usando calcinha? – gemi apertando sua carne e ela riu.

– É claro. – ela moveu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e ri, acariciei seu rosto bonito e encarei seus olhos, estavam vermelhos de novo.

– Por que seus olhos são vermelhos? – ela piscou e se afastou.

– Isso... isso incomoda você? – gaguejou e sorri a puxando de volta para mim e deitei ao seu lado.

– É diferente. – sussurrei passando o polegar sobre sua sobrancelha e ela sorriu.

– Um diferente bom ou ruim? – não era ruim, era só... merda eu não sabia, mas de algum modo só se encaixava nela.

– Bom. – falei por fim, ela sorriu abertamente e se inclinou encostando a boca na minha, gemi beijando seus lábios doces, ela suspirou me abraçando e colando seu corpo ao meu.

Aprofundei nosso beijo passando minhas mãos por seu corpo, tocando suas costas e descendo para sua bunda, seu beijo se tornou mais urgente assim como suas mãos que passavam por meus braços e subindo para meu cabelo, quando afastou os lábios ofegantes sorrindo, sorri de volta, senti meu estomago roncar.

– Está com fome? – perguntei e ela baixou os olhos para meu pescoço e negou.

– Não.

– Bem eu estou faminto. – me levantei e fui até meu armário agarrando um moletom. – Eu já volto.

Ela assentiu e corri para o banheiro para me trocar, retirei as roupas de trabalho e vesti a calça, havia esquecido uma camisa, mas não é como se ela fosse me atacar né? Sai do quarto e a encontrei ainda na cama.

– Acho que não tenho nada em casa, vou pedir uma pizza. Você não quer mesmo?

– Não, eu comi antes de vir pra cá. – arquei uma sobrancelha.

– Como veio aqui afinal? – ela sorriu apontando para a janela.

– Eu disse que era ótima escaladora.

– Claro. Você veio aqui antes? – ela se levantou sorrindo.

– Algumas vezes na verdade, mas antes de amanhecer eu partia.

– Certo. Você disse que não podia sair no sol. – murmurei e ela assentiu. – Você tem alguma doença? Eu já vi algo assim em um documentário. – murmurei lembrando sobre uma doença que a pessoa não podia sair de dia, que o sol lhe causava bolhas horríveis.

– Algo assim. – murmurou saindo do quarto e a segui.

Queria fazer mais perguntas, mas duvidava que ela fosse me deixar. Na verdade ela estava dando um jeito de fugir de todas as minhas perguntas, sempre mudando de assunto ou dando repostas vagas.

Parece que seus mistérios teriam que ficar para outro dia. Fomos para baixo e liguei para uma pizzaria encomendando uma pizza de mussarela. Voltei para a sala e me joguei no sofá, Bella imediatamente veio para meu colo e sorri.

– Me fale de você. – ela pediu e torci o nariz.

– Falar o que?

– Qualquer coisa. Onde você trabalha? Cadê seus pais? Você mora sozinho em Seattle também?

– Nossas quantas perguntas. – ela sorriu deitando a cabeça em meu ombro e ficou me olhando com seus misteriosos olhos vermelhos.

– Por favor? Eu quero saber mais de você. – pediu tocando meu rosto e suspirei.

– Deixe-me ver, eu sou advogado, a empresa que eu trabalho é da minha família a anos, quando meu pai morreu a um ano eu assumi. Eu moro sozinho em Seattle, tenho um apartamento lá na verdade, mas essa é a minha casa.

– E sua mãe? – evitei seus olhos.

– Ela morreu no parto.

– Sinto muito.

– Está tudo bem. Fale-me de você? Charlie é seu pai?

– Acho que você pode chamá-lo assim, já que ele me deu essa vida. – que resposta estranha.

– Ok, e sua mãe?

– Não me lembro dela.

– Não lembra?

– Quer dizer, eu lembro, mas não gosto. Ela era amarga e grosseira, e não me deixava esquecer de tudo que ela perdeu pra me ter. – murmurou dando de ombros.

– Nossa, eu sinto muito Bella.

– Não sinta, eu não sinto. Eu estou bem com Charlie, ele é muito legal... as vezes. – piscou e ri, me lembrando do outro fim de semana quando ele a mandou ir pra casa e ela o xingou em italiano.

– Você é italiana?

– Por parte de mãe.

– Você tem um vocabulário bem colorido em italiano, não é? – ela riu.

– Sim, principalmente quando eu fico irritada. – ri e beijei seus lábios, antes que aprofundássemos o beijo a campainha tocou.

– Deve ser a pizza. – resmunguei me afastando dela e a tirei do meu colo para atender a porta, assim que a abri gelei ao ver Charlie me encarando e não parecia nada feliz. Na verdade ele parecia querer matar um.

Jesus em trampolim fazendo uma pirueta! Será que ele me mataria?

– Cadê Isabella? – rosnou e olhei ansiosamente em volta, nenhuma testemunha para me salvar a vista. Cadê o maldito cara da pizza? Ele podia chegar logo, né. Se ele estivesse aqui Charlie não me mataria, eu acho.

– Er...

– Accidenti¹! O que faz aqui? – ouvi a voz de Bella e ela apareceu ao meu lado olhando chateada para Charlie.

_¹ Porra._

– Isabella, o que você faz aqui?

– Edward me convidou. – ela resmungou e Charlie finalmente pareceu notar suas roupas.

– Isabella Marie Swan! – guinchou e ela grunhiu cruzando os braços.

– O que?

– Suas roupas. – rosnou e ela seguiu o olhar e pareceu ficar envergonhada.

– Eu troquei. – falou dando de ombros e ele deu um passo a frente quase entrando na casa, mas parou abruptadamente como se tivesse batido em uma parede e vidro.

Estranho!

– Vista suas roupas e vamos para casa.

– Mas...

– Agora! – rosnou e ela gritou.

– Vecchio bastardo. Non lasciami vivere. Miserabile figlio di una cagna ... – começou a gritar subindo para cima, me voltei para Charlie e sorri sem graça.

_² Velho maldito. Não me deixa viver. Miserável, filho da puta..._

Ele estreitou os olhos pra mim e me encolhi. Era agora que ele me matava? Mas eu não tinha feito nada, fui um perfeito cavalheiro. Ok eu peguei na bunda dela, mas eu sou homem e a carne é fraca né. Ele continuou me encarando e falei a primeira coisa que me veio a mente.

– Eu juro que não fizemos nada.

– Sério? – ele não parecia acreditar em mim. Mas quem acreditaria depois de pegar Bella usando somente minhas roupas.

– Sim, nada, nadinha... – ele estreitou os olhos. – Ok só uns beijinhos e mais nada.

– Escute rapaz, para seu bem, fique longe de Bella. – ameaçou e engoli em seco.

– Eu não queria fazer mal... mas eu não a machucaria.

– Eu acredito. E acredite eu estou falando preocupado com o seu bem estar e não o dela.

– Como? – antes que ele falasse ela voltou.

– Já estou aqui.

– Ótimo, vamos. Você precisa comer. – resmungou se afastando e ela grunhiu o seguindo, antes voltou correndo e me deu um beijinho.

– Eu volto depois. – ouvimos Charlie resmungar, mas ela só riu e acenou enquanto partia.

Assim que eles entraram o cara da pizza chegou e olhei irritado para o moleque. Nem pra essa peste chegar antes.

Paguei e voltei para a casa, me sentei na cozinha e comi em silêncio tentando entender o que havia acontecido.

Na verdade eu não fazia ideia do que acontecia. Esperava que Charlie me esganasse e mandasse-me ficar longe de Bella, talvez chamasse a policia, até uma medida cautelar. Mas ele só parecia aborrecido. Ok muito aborrecido, mas não o tipo de aborrecido que eu esperava.

Esfreguei o rosto e fui me deitar, parece que não conseguiria resolver ou entender nada hoje. Quem sabe um dia, mas duvidava disso também.

Bella era um mistério, e parecia que ia continuar assim por algum tempo.

Tranquei a casa e subi, entrei no quarto retirando minha calça e deitando só de cueca, apaguei a luz e respirei fundo e tentei dormir. Estava difícil, minha mente estava muito cheia de merda. Acho que já estava deitado a mais de uma hora e o sono não vinha, estava prestes a levantar quando ouvi o barulho da janela, fiquei em silêncio com os olhos fechados, ouvi os passos e um farfalhar e em seguida a cama se movendo e mãos frias tocaram meu corpo, estremeci.

Abri os olhos e Bella me encarava. Engoli em seco quando ela sorriu abertamente, seus dentes pareciam... pontudos.

– Bella...

– Shiii, fique quietinho. – sussurrou me olhando profundamente, pisquei confuso e me senti sonolento.

– Eu...

– Não fale amor, só sinta. – sua mão deslizou pelo meu peito até o meu estomago e descendo até minha cueca, gemi quando ela colocou sua mão dentro agarrando meu pau, um sorriso sexy apareceu em seus lábios.

– Hmmm, você está tão duro. – assenti bobamente e ela riu e inclinou a cabeça a enterrando em meu pescoço, senti sua língua em meu pescoço, lambendo minha pele e chupando em seguida.

Sua mão massageando todo meu pau.

– Bella...

– Só sinta. – sussurrou novamente e fechei os olhos aproveitando a sensação da sua boca e sua mão.

Seus movimentos estavam ficando mais rápidos e urgentes, meu pau estava pulsando e estava quase gozando, eu gemi um pouco alto quando ela arranhou os dentes em minha pele e sua outra mão desceu agarrando minhas bocas.

– Porra... – ela riu contra minha pele.

Ela mordiscou minha garganta e meu coração batia furiosamente, mas só quando ela afundou os dentes em minha carne, foi que meu coração parecia que ia sair do peito. Um prazer imenso veio quando gozei enquanto a senti mordendo meu pescoço e... bebendo meu sangue?

_Isso foi... assustador._


	5. Chapter 4

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**4 - Isso foi... confuso.**

Abri os olhos de repente olhando em volta. Estava me sentindo um pouco confuso, como se tivesse esquecido algo...

Olhei para o lado e estava sozinho.

Me levantei sentando e meu pescoço doeu, toquei nele o sentindo dolorido e gemi. Devo ter dormido de mau jeito. Me levantei e assim que pisei no chão cai de volta na cama, mas que merda!

Nem parece que dormi, nunca me senti tão fraco.

Suspirando me forcei a levantar e meio cambaleante fui até o banheiro, fui até a pia e lavei o rosto, agarrado na cerâmica respirei fundo e fiquei me encarando no espelho, eu estava péssimo, com olheiras e pálido.

Inferno!

Olhei meu pescoço e não havia nada ali, mas estava dolorido ainda.

Suspirando fui para o box, precisava de uma boa chuveirada para acordar e tomar um café da manhã gigantesco. Com certeza me sentiria melhor depois disso.

[...]

Sai do supermercado arrastando minhas compras. Meu gigantesco café da manha acabou por ser cereal e sem leite. Ficar uma semana longe de casa me deixava sem comida nenhuma em casa.

Empurrei o carrinho até meu carro e abri o porta-malas jogando as compras rapidamente, um carro parou ao lado do meu, e uma adolescente ruiva saiu de dentro ela estava acompanhada de uma loira baixinha com cara de fuinha, não que a ruiva fosse melhor.

Ambas olharam pra mim e forcei um sorriso, elas riram e em vez de entrar vieram em minha direção.

– Olá, você é Edward Cullen certo?

– Sim. – as duas se entreolharam.

– Então você já viu os Swan?

– Os Swan?

– É eles são seus vizinhos, certo?

– Ah sim, o que têm eles?

– Você já os viu?

– Por que a pergunta? – elas se aproximaram sussurrando em tom conspiratório.

– Por que ninguém na cidade nunca os viu.

– Sério? – concordaram ainda me olhando ansiosamente. – Bem eu os vi uma vez... – comecei a falar, mas parei, não sabia se era bom falar sobre meus vizinhos com essas duas tinham cara de grandes fofoqueiras. – Quando se mudaram, e foi só. – terminei e as duas bufaram.

– Que pena. – murmurou à ruiva.

– Realmente. – completou a loira e assenti.

– Certo, eu preciso ir.

Elas sorriram e forcei um sorriso entrando e meu carro e saindo dali o mais rápido que pude. Se já não bastasse Bella, agora mais mistérios. Eu sabia que não os via no fim de semana. Mas achava que na semana eles saiam de casa. Mas parece que ninguém sabia sobre eles.

Será que a doença de Bella era tão grave que ela não podia sair nunca? Pobrezinha, devia ser tão triste ter que viver trancada em casa o dia todo, só saindo de casa a noite.

Ao chegar em casa estacionei e comecei a retirar as sacolas, como sempre meus olhos foram para casa ao lado da minha. Vi a persiana da janela do segundo andar se movendo e sorri, quem sabe não era Bella.

Rindo sozinho fui para dentro arrumar minhas compras e preparar meu mega café atrasado, mas fui né.

O dia passou sem grandes novidades, só relaxei em minha casa aproveitando meu tempo sozinho. Olhei para a casa dos Swan mais vezes do que o normal, mas tentei evitar e me concentrar no que tinha que fazer, mas como eu não tinha nada para fazer, acabava sempre olhando para casa dos Swan de novo.

Não conseguia parar de pensar em Bella, e se a veria de novo. Seu pai, não parecia nos querer juntos, mas ela não parecia se importar com a opinião dele, pois continuava vindo até minha casa. Já passava das sete da noite quando resolvi tomar outro banho.

Subi para o segunda andar indo direto para o chuveiro, lavei o cabelo e o corpo rapidamente, me enxagüei e sai me enrolando em uma toalha e com uma menor secava o cabelo, comecei a entrar no quarto quando ouvi um barulho.

Mas que porra...

O barulho pareceu mais alto, e fui para baixo em silêncio evitando fazer barulho, ia pegar o filho da mãe que estava em minha casa no flagra.

Ao chegar ao pé da escada, ouvi o barulho mais alto na direção da cozinha, caminhando cautelosamente passei pela sala procurando algo que pudesse bater no invasor, mas não tinha porra nenhuma.

Que se foda ia ser no soco mesmo.

Fui para a cozinha o mais silenciosamente que consegui, assim que entrei parei de supetão ao ver Bella fuçando meus armários.

– Bella? – ela se virou pra mim sorrindo.

– Edward, ai está você. – ela correu até mim me abraçando e me desequilibrei caindo no chão da cozinha.

– Ai... – gemi me apoiando em meus cotovelos com ela sobre mim sorrindo.

– Desculpe.

– Tudo bem... er o que faz aqui?

– Vim te ver bobinho.

– Eu sei, o que faz na minha cozinha? – ela sorriu.

– Eu ia te fazer uma surpresa.

– Sério?

– Sim, cozinharei para você. – piscou se inclinando em minha direção beijando meus lábios rapidamente.

– Oh, isso é bom. O que ia preparar?

– Ainda não decidi. – ela murmurou mordendo o lábio e vi que seus olhos estavam em meu peito.

Só agora lembrei que havia acabado de sair do banho e usava somente uma toalha, o olhar vermelho de Bella viajou para meu pau e o senti endurecer, ela sorriu maliciosa lambendo os lábios.

– Você está com muita fome?

– Não. – sussurrei roucamente e ela sorriu mais, sentando em cima do meu pau me fazendo gemer e retirou sua camiseta, meu ar faltou ao ver seus seios.

– Ótimo, podemos brincar um pouquinho.

– Aqui? – ela sorriu mais.

– Oh sim. – piscou rastejando pelo meu corpo me livrando da toalha, meu pau tremeu quando o vento frio bateu e gemi fechando os olhos.

Eu estava duro feito uma pedra.

Suas mãos passearam por meu corpo me causando arrepios, mas quando chegaram ao meu pau, quase gozei, senti seus lábios molhados na ponta do meu pau e gemi arqueando meu corpo para frente rangendo os dentes.

– Seu pau é tão lindo. – ela sussurrou me fazendo gemer mais.

– Que... que bom que você gosta. – ela deu uma risadinha.

– Eu amo na verdade, poderia ficar beijando e lambendo ele o dia todo.

– Merda... eu gostaria disso. – ela riu mais e me colocou na boca, meu pau se sentiu muito bem deslizando por seus lábios molhados e frios, mas meu pau estava tão quente que a sensação acabou por ser muito prazerosa com o choque de temperatura.

Bella trabalhou sua língua na ponta do meu pau, sugando o pré-gozo, enquanto sua mão agarrava a base acariciando lentamente. Arfei jogando a cabeça para trás arqueando meu corpo mais ainda tentando empurrar meu pau mais em sua boca.

Ela deslizou mais seus lábios colocando metade do meu pau em sua boca e gemi, olhando pra ela pude notar que ela esfregava as coxas, e comecei a fantasia como seria seu gosto. Eu amaria provar o seu sabor, toquei o rosto de Bella chamando sua atenção e ela ergueu o rosto com meu pau ainda na boca, ela o retirou com um barulho de sucção que quase me fez vir.

– O que?

– Eu quero te provar. – ela sorriu e rapidamente ficou de pé se livrando de suas calças, e para minha surpresa voltou a se abaixar virando pra mim me mostrando sua boceta lisinha e empinou pra mim.

– Sou toda sua. – ri acariciando sua bundinha e a puxei até que minha boca estava em sua boceta.

Seu clitóris estava inchado e pedindo pela minha língua, soprei seu sexo a vendo tremer e abrir mais as pernas.

Gemi ao ver seu sexo molhada e pedindo pela minha boca, e sem me conter mais puxei sua boceta para meus lábios, lambendo todo o seu sexo... porra seu gosto é bom. Ela gritou rebolando contra meu rosto.

– Oh cazzo¹... – gemeu e só esperava que não estivesse sendo xingado, mas pelos seu gemidos que se seguiram, ela parecia muito feliz.

_¹Oh porra..._

Retirei minha boca da sua boceta e meti dois dedos no seu centro molhado, eles deslizaram com um pouco de dificuldade no seu calor apertado, mas isso só a fez gemer mais. Empurrei meus dedos mais fundo, tomando cuidado para não machucá-la, e lambi seu clitoris inchado, ela gritou e apertou meu pau me fazendo gritar também.

–Porra sim... – gritei contra seu sexo e ela grunhiu rebolando mais forte contra meu rosto, eu podia sentir seu orgasmo vindo, ela tremia e pulsava em volta dos meus dedos.

Sua boca voltou para meu pau, quase me fazendo engasgar, senti sua risada contra a ponta e gemendo a lambi mais intensamente, provando seu sabor inebriante enquanto meus dedos eram mais urgentes. Suas paredes apertaram meus dedos e os retirei colocando minha lingua e provando seu sabor, ela gritou vindo com força, e gemi provando seu sabor, meu pau pulsou e jorrou em sua boca tambem.

A senti engolir cada gota que derramei em seus labios, ela caiu molemente sobre mim e acariciei seus quadris, com um puco de dificuldade ela se virou e deitou ao meu lado, sorri olhando em volta e ri.

Jesus em uma cama elastica fazendo um salto triplo! Eu acabei de fazer uma 69 no chão da minha cozinha?

Porra eu fiz.

– O que é tão engraçado?

– Estamos em minha cozinha nús. – ela riu e rolou para cima de mim.

– E isso é uma coisa ruim?- desci minhas mãos por seu corpo agarrando sua bunda nua, minhas mãos cheias da sua carne macia era bom pra porra.

– Não é muito boa. – sorri nos girando ficando sebre ela, suas mãos vieram para meu cabelo e me puxou até que meus labios estavam nos dela.

Apertei sua bunda esfregando meu pau que ja começava a endurecer de novo contra ela, podia sentir o calor da sua boceta contra meu pau, ah como eu queria me afundar em sua boceta, mas nem fudendo que eu faria isso em uma cozinha.

Bella merecia mais que isso, não que eu fosse contra a ideia de rolarmos nús na cozinha, mas isso seria futuramente, nossa primeira vez, tinha que ser na cama rodeada de flores, velas e amor?

Porra de onde veio essa merda?

Seus dedos tocaram meu rosto e notei que estava parado a encarando, sorri e ela riu.

–Onde você foi?

– Em lugar nenhum... – murmurei evitando seus olhos, ultima coisa que precisava era romance.

Ainda mais com uma adolescente meia doida e que tinha um pai que parecia que ia me matar no meio da noite s eu tirasse a puresa de sua filha.

Caralho, tinha como isso ficar mais complicado?

–Está fazendo de novo. – ela resmungou e ri.

– Desculpe, você me deixou meio fora de mim.

– Ah você me deixa assim tambem. – piscou se levantando, e me puxou, que menina forte.

Juntos subimos para meu quarto, ela se jogou na minha cama, fui ao armario pegando uma calça de moletom, me preparei para vesti-la, mas ela negou.

–Não venha aqui. – me chamou com um dedo, sorrindo deixei a calça no chão e subi na cama, ela me empurrou até que cai de costas e montou em mim.

– Caralho você é linda. – ela sorriu.

– Você é um tesão. – passou as mãos em meu peito lambendo os labios, engoli em seco, meu pau ja crescia com desejo, ela se inclinou começando a passar seus labios em meu peito.

– Aaah... – gemi quando ela mordiscou meu mamilo. – Porra...

– Eu podiz passar o dia todo te lambendo. – sussurrou subindo suas lambidas para meu pescoço, ofeguei quando ela raspou os dentes em minha garganta e meus olhos se arregalaram ao lembrar do sonho de Bella me mordendo.

Congelei sentindo meu coração disparado, ela ergueu o rosto me encarando.

–O que ha?

– Eu... er, tive um sonho ruim.

– Sonho?

– É você me mordia. – ela sorriu maliciosamente.

– Mordidas são boas. – piscou e ri bagunçando o cabelo.

– Sim, mas era diferente, bem você sabe... bebia meu sangue. – começei a rir, mas ela parecia séria.

– Ah... você não gostou?

– De ser mordido?

– É foi muito ruim? Doeu?

– Não que doeu, mas foi meio assustadir sabe.

– Oh... – ela se afastou.

– Está tudo bem?

– Eu... eu... Cazzo, lo sapevo che sarebbe successo². – grunhiu em italiano e se levantou.

_² merda, eu sabia que isso ia acontecer_

– Bella espere.

– Eu tenho que ir.

– Como?

Antes que eu pensasse ela saiu correndo, para fora do quarto. Caralho. Me levantei vestindo rapidamente a calça que tinha deixado no chão, e desci a chamando, mas ao chegar lá em baixo não havia sinal dela.

–Mas! O que aconteceu aqui?

_Isso foi... confuso._


	6. Chapter 5

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**5 - Isso foi... inesperado.**_

_Antes que eu pensasse ela saiu correndo, para fora do quarto. Caralho. Me levantei vestindo rapidamente a calça que tinha deixado no chão, e desci a chamando, mas ao chegar lá em baixo não havia sinal dela._

_–Mas! O que aconteceu aqui?_

Depois da saida abrupta de Bella, pensei em ir falar com ela, mas... eu não podia aparecer na sua casa. Seu pai não ia com a minha cara, e era melhor não dar ideias para o pai dela, embora ainda estava confusa sobre o por que dela ter ido embora tão rapidamente.

Resolvi ir comer talvez ela viesse novamente amanhã.

Mas ela não veio, e começei a me sentir ansioso para vê-la. Inferno o que eu havia dito para fazê-la se afastar? Passei a maior parte do fim de semana tentando evitar ir a sua casa, e o resto dele encarando sua casa. Quando o fim de semana acabou relutante eu fui para meu apartamento na cidade. Eu odiava deixá-la sem saber o que havia feito de errado, mas eu precisava trabalhar, e não podia ficar esperando ela vir até mim.

Entrei em meu carro olhando uma ultima vez para a casa dela e grunhi, menina doida. Bufando virei pra frente e dirigi para a cidade. Talvez quando eu voltasse eu daria um jeito nisso.

[...]

Bati na porta da sala de Emmett e ouvi um "entre", coloquei a cabeça para dentro e me surpreendi ao ver Emmett com um livro na mão. Não que ele não lesse, mas Emmett preferia revistas e com mulheres com o minimo de roupa possivel.

Entrei na sala fechando a porta atras de mim, e fui até a cadeira em frente a sua mesa, ele nem levantou o olho ao me ver e ri.

–A leitura está boa?

– Espera ai... – pediu passando os olhos rapidos pela pagina e tentei olhar a capa. Eclipse?

– Que diabos você está lendo. – ele afastou os olhos e sorriu.

– É um livro de vampiros.

– Vampiros?

– Sim, é incrivel, a Isadora beijou Jacó, e Edmund viu tudo. – parecia que ele ia chorar.

– Cara você ta bem?

– Sim, é que foi um momento muito emocionate.

– Entendo. – não entendia nada, mas tudo bem, ele suspirou concordando.

– Mas sei que o Edmundo vai perdoar a Dora.

– Por que você está lendo essa livro sem noção?

– Não fale assim do meu livro. Ele é lindo. Sem contar que os vampiros são fodas.

– Serio?

– Sim, eles são super rapidos, fortes, com os olhos vermelhos, mas só os que bebem sangue, os Cutten tem os olhos dourados...

– O que você disse? – o interrompi quando ele falou em olhos vermelhos, Bella veio a minha mente imediatamente.

– Super fortes, rapidos, olhos vermelhos... – ele começeou a pontuar com os dedo, mas o interrompi novamente.

– Olhos vermelhos você disse?

– Sim. Por que?

– O que mais tem de diferente os humanos com os vampiros?

– Deixe-me ver. Há, não pode sair no sol, os olhos vermelhos como ja disse, alem de fortes e rapidos, ah e são gelados e bebem sangue claro.

– Sa-sangue?

– Sim, sabe vampiros bebem sangue.

– E por que não podem sair no sol?

–Bem no livro que to lendo eles brilham no sol...

– Brilham?

– Ah é coisas do livro. Mas nas historias de vampiro eles queimam no sol.

Jesus em um bambole! Minha Bella é uma vampira?

Isso explicava tudo, seus olhos vermelhos, e não poder sair de dia, e o sangue, aquela merda não foi sonho, foi real.

Agora tudo fazia sentindo ela é uma vampira.

Porra ela é vampira.

Coloquei a mão em meu rosto.

Vampira.

–Edward está tudo bem?

– Ela é vampira. – gemi e ele franziu o cenho.

– Quem? A Dora? Ainda não, mas pelo que ouvi ela vai ser em Amanhecer. – ele fez sinal de positivo e o ignorei.

– Eu preciso ir a Forks.

– O que? Por que?

– Eu... eu tenho um assunto pra resolver.

– Oh... ok. Eu aviso sua secretaria.

– Obrigado. – agradeci e sai correndo indo direto para o elevador.

Eu tinha que falar com Bella. Precisava ter certeza sobre ela, sobre o que ela era. E... assim que as portas se fecharam minha mente começou a trabalhar, e se fosse verdade. Eu podia namorar uma vampira?

Eu namorando uma vampira?

Bem, ela é linda, e se ela não me mordesse eu podia aceitar sua vampirisse. Sim eu podia aceitar isso. Decidido sai do elevador indo para meu carro e dirigindo o mais rapido que podia para Forks.

No caminho todo minha mente estava embaralhada com minha descoberta, ainda era um pouco irreal, mas tinha que ser verdade, era a unica explicação para as atitudes e aparencia de Bella.

Quando finalmente cheguei estacionei o carro de qualquer jeito em frente a minha casa, e sai indo diretamente para a casa de Bella. Decidido fui até a porta batendo com força, a casa parecia silenciosa e todas as portas e janelas estavam fechadas. Parei por um momento, mas eu tinha que falar com ela, então voltei a bater como um louco.

–Va embora Sr. Cullen. – reconheci a voz de Charlie sobre as minhas batidas, e parei.

– Charlie, abra eu tenho que falar com Bella.

– Eu estou avisando, parta agora.

– Não.

– Eu avisei. – começei a ouvir os trincos se abrindo e sorri, ele ia ter que me deixar falar com Bella, eu precisava saber a verdade.

De repente meu sorriso morreu, se Bella é uma vampira, Charlie é também? Meus olhos se arregalaram e ponderei sair correndo, o quanto será que vampiros eram rapidos?

–O que quer? – ele rosnou abrindo só uma frestra da porta e de repente eu não sabia o que dizer.

Caralho e se ele realmente fosse um vampiro, e agora que sei o segredo ele vai me morder, eu não quero morrer, sou tão jovem, ainda ha tanta coisas para fazer.

Tantas...

Há muitas coisas, eu estou com muito medo pra lembrar delas agora, mas há.

–Então? – ele grunhiu e tentei sorrir.

– É... eu poderia falar com Bella?

– Bella? O que quer com ela?

– Er... ela... eu... você... sabe... – fiz sinal com os dedos como se fossem presas, e primeiro ele pareceu confuso, em seguida irritado.

– Diabos!

– O que está acontecendo Charlie? – ouvi a voz de Bella e um pouco do meu nervosismo passou, Bella não deixaria Charlie beber todo o meu sangue. Não é?

– Bella sou eu. – gritei esperando que ela viesse me salvar do olhar ameaçador de Charlie.

– Edward? O que...

– Ele sabe. – Charlie gritou e ela se calou.

– Merda! Che cosa facciamo?¹– ela murmurou em italiano e Charlie me olhou atentamente.

_**"¹ Merda! O que faremos?"**_

– É melhor você entrar. – ele chamou e dei um passo para tras.

– Eu não quero incomodar... – mal terminei de falar, fui puxado para dentro, tentei ajustar meus olhos, pois o lugar estava escuro, de repente uma luz se acendeu iluminando uma sala vazia, sério não tinha moveis nenhum.

– Cadê seus moveis? – ambos se entreolharam.

– Então o que quer? – Charlie grunhiu ignorando minha pergunta, e olhei nervosamente para Bella.

– Charlie, non essere un idiota.²

**"² Charlie, não seja um idiota."**

– Ele sabe Isabella. Sabe muito bem que não pode.

– E o que quer fazer então?

– O que preciso fazer é ter uma conversa bem seria com o Sr. Cullen.

– Comigo?

– Sim, Bella vá para seu caixão. – arregalei os olhos olhando entre Bella e Charlie.

– Mas Charlie...

– Isabella Marie Swan, vá imediatamente para seu caixão e só saia de lá quando eu mandar. – ela grunhiu.

– Che cazzo, non posso fare nulla in questa casa. Non vorrei vivere, stupido vecchio, stronzo, bastardo...³ – resmungou subindo para o andar de cima, estremeci quando ouvi o estrondo de uma porta batendo.

_**"³ Mas que porra, não posso fazer nada nessa casa. Não me deixa viver, velho estupido, idiota, bastardo..."**_

Me voltei para Charlie e forcei um sorriso.

–Então, vampiros realmente dormem em caixões? – ele rosnou vindo em minha direção e dei alguns passos para tras batendo as costas na porta.

– Eu preciso saber uma coisa muito importante antes de qualquer palavra seja dita.

– O – o que?

– Quais as suas intenções com minha filha?

– Como?

– Suas intenções, não é só por que ela é mais velha do que você que não precisa que cuidem dela.

– Mais velha? – ele sorriu. –O quanto mais velha?

– Algumas decadas.

– Decadas? – engasguei, mas ele me ignorou.

– Sim, e quais suas intenções? – me olhou insistentamente. Me movi desconfortavel, tipo eu tinha que dizer isso agora?

Eu nem havia falado isso com Bella, nem haviamos discutidos quando chegariamos aos finalmente e agora ele queria saber minhas intenções? Se bem que se eu aceitando a vampirisse de Bella, eu estou assumindo um grande compromisso, então era natural Charlie querer saber minhas intenções.

O unico problema aqui, era saber que resposta eu teria que dar pra não ser assassinado.

–Então?

– As melhores possiveis. – tentei sorrir, mas com certeza pela cara dele devia ser uma careta.

– Certo. Eu imagino que você gostaria de algumas respostas.

– Seria bom.

– Vou deixar Bella falar com você.

– Sério?

– Sim, eu conheço Bella, ela iria dar um jeito de ir a sua casa, e eu não quero que ela se machuque.

– Sol realmente faz mal pra vocês?

– Sim, queima pra caralho. – resmungou e apontou para cima. – Pode subir é a primeira porta a esquerda.

– Ok, obrigado. – ele assentiu se afastando para que eu subisse, dei um aceno e subi pelas escadas, ao chegar ao segundo andar virei a primeira porta a esquerda que estava fechada, pensei em bater, mas se ela estivesse no caixão...

Estremessi com o pensamento, como ela poderia dormir em um caixão, eu com certeza entraria em panico, mas talvez fosse algo de vampiro. Decidido abri a porta e encontrei um quarto normal, e vazio.

Sério uma cama de solteiro alta, uma penteadeira e uma comoda, duas portas fechadas que deviam ser banheiro e closet, as paredes pintados de roxo estavam nuas, e sem tapete tambem, andei pelo quarto e notei a janela fechada, empurrei um pouco a persiana, e podia ver minha piscina daqui.

Inferno! Ela realmente podia me ver? Eu não tomava banhos noturnos e sim de dia, como ela fazia isso sem se queimar... diabos. Me apressei em fechar a persiana, e olhei em volta a procura dela.

Onde está o caixão?

–Bella? – chamei hesitante, será que havia entrado no quarto errado?

Ouvi um barulho estranho como algo sendo empurrado e uma pancada.

– Cazzo letto stupido.*

_**"*Porra de cama estupida."**_

– Bella?

– Edward? – algo caiu fazendo barulho e Bella saiu de baixo da cama.

– Porra. – guinchei ao vê-la surgindo, ela sorriu ao me ver, e correu pulando em meu colo me agarrando com os braços e as pernas, quase cai, mas fiquei firme agarrando sua bunda.

– Você está aqui.

– Hmmm, sim.

– Que bom. Eu realmente tive medo por um momento. – murmurou e suspirei.

– Hey, eu não teria vindo a sua casa se eu quissesse deixá-la. – ela sorriu mais.

– Verdade. Então Charlie não te assustou?

– Imagina. – fiz pouco caso, mas com certeza ela sabia que eu morri de medo de Charlie.

– Certo. Então o que veio fazer aqui?

– Charlie disse que eu devia falar com você sobre... bem tudo isso.

– Sim, vamos pra minha cama. – ela saltou de mim, agarrando minha mão e me puxando em direção a cama dela, mas parei.

– Er... acho que não é uma boa ideia.

– Por que?

– Não acho que vai caber nós dois no seu... er caixão. – Bella riu.

– Seu bobo, eu quis dizer a cama mesmo. Nós nunca caberiamos no meu caixão. – dei um suspiro de alivio, mas acho que foi muito cedo pra ficar aliviado. – Meu caixão é de solteiro, mas comprarei um de casal pra nós.

– O que? – guinchei e realmente refleti se não devia sair correndo e nunca mais olhar para tras, Bella riu e me voltei para ela.

– Ué se você está aqui é por que quer ficar comigo não é?

– Hmmm, bem sim.

– Então, isso quer dizer que vai ser como eu.

– Co-como você?

– É um vampiro.

Oh Deus!

_Isso foi... inesperado._


	7. Chapter 6

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**6 - Isso foi... fudido.**

_– Ué se você está aqui é por que quer ficar comigo não é?_

_– Hmmm, bem sim. Deficiente_

_– Então, isso quer dizer que vai ser como eu._

_– Co-como você?_

_– É um vampiro._

_Oh Deus!_

–Você não pode estar falando sério?

– Não quer ser como eu? – ela parecia que ia chorar.

– Sim, quer dizer não... eu... merda isso esta indo rápido demais. – me sentei em sua cama esfregando o rosto, Bella ficou entre minhas pernas agarrando minhas mãos e beijando meus dedos.

– Hey, o que há?

– Eu não sei se quero ser um vampiro. – ela parou de me beijar e se afastou.

– Mas você veio aqui...

– Pra ficar com você.

– Mas quer continuar humano?

– Acho que sim.

– E vai ficar velho?

– Você não envelhece? – ela rolou os olhos.

– Edward eu pareço ter quantos anos?

– 18?

– Fui transformada com 17, eu tenho uns 150 e uns quebrados. – minha boca se abriu em choque.

Jesus em um monociclo fazendo malabarismo! Porra 150?

E eu com crise de conciencia por que planejava transar com uma menor de idade. Parece que eu era o menor de idade, no final das contas, e Bella não se importava nenhum pouco em se aproveitar de mim.

–Edward, amor, você está bem? – voltei a olhar pra ela que mordia o labio me olhando preoucupada, assenti apressadamente.

– Sim, estou. É só...

– Sou velha demais né? – choramingou e me apressei em negar.

– Não, é só... bem eu estava hesitante em ficar com você antes por que... bem você é claramente de menor, e bem mais jovem que eu. E agora descobri que você é muito mais velha que eu... – antes que eu terminasse ela sorriu.

– Oh, agora você se sente mais confortavel com minha idade.

– Acho que sim.

– Ótimo, vamos transar.

– O que? – antes que eu fizesse algo Bella se livrou das roupas e me empurrou na cama ficando sobre mim, eu estava um pouco chocado com a rapidez das coisas.

– Você quer ajuda pra tirar a roupa?

– Hein? – ela riu ja começando a abrir minha camisa, mas a parei agarrando suas mãos, ela me olhou sorrindo.

– O que foi?

– Bella o que está fazendo?

– Ué você disse que agora que não tem mais problemas com a idade podemos transar.

– Eu não disse isso. – ela suspirou e deitou na cama ao meu lado, olhei pra ela e a menina estava nua, caralho, como podia ter uma conversa séria com a mulher nua?

– O que você quer então Edward? Cazzo! Está me deixando louca.

– Bem vinda ao clube. – ela se virou pra mim e não sabia se encarava seus peitos ou seu rosto, engoli em seco.

E me foquei nos seus peitos... não no rosto. Foco Edward.

Levei a mão a sua bochecha e ela sorriu vindo em minha direção até colar seu corpo no meu. Me inclinei roçando meus labios nos dela, ela suspirou levando as mãos ao meu cabelo, me puxando mais contra ela, sua lingua empurrando pra dentro da minha boca, gemi me agarrando a ela, ficando com meu corpo sobre o de Bella.

Ela gemeu começando a puxar minhas roupas, mas me afastei quando suas mãos estavam em meu peito nu. Como ela abriu minha camisa tão rapido? Ah esquece. Um pouco ofegante a encarei, e ela sorriu abertamente.

–Eu quero estar com você Bella. Mas está indo rapido demais.

– Você acha?

– Sim. Até hoje cedo, você só era uma adolescente por que eu estava caido. E agora...

– Eu sou uma vampira por quem você ta caido.

– Isso. Mas não quer dizer que eu não quero estar com você. Por que eu quero, muito, mas antes eu preciso saber, o que significa estar com você.

– Como assim?

– Eu vou ser obrigado a virar vampiro? Você me mordeu não é? – ela assentiu e engoli em seco. – Eu vou me transformar por isso?

– Não. A transformação não é assim. Eu preciso dar do meu sangue pra você. – oh graças a Deus, eu não estava pronto pra esse tipo de comprometimento.

Não que eu não quisesse ficar com ela, por que eu queria, mas porra, nós começamos a namorar agora, e ela ja queria que eu fosse vampiro, eu não estava pronto pra casar, e ser transformado equivalia ao mesmo.

– Oh isso é bom. E... er... Charlie? – perguntei um dos nossos maiores problemas, o pai dela me odiava.

– O que tem ele? – ela começou a brincar com meu cabelo da nuca.

– Ele... bem, ele não gosta de mim. – ela bufou.

– Ele só está sendo preocupado. Ele tem medo que eu faça com você o que eu fiz com o nosso ultimo carteiro.

– O que você fez com o ultimo carteiro? – ela deu de ombros ainda brincando despreocupadamente com meu cabelo.

– Eu mordi ele. – meus olhos se arregalaram.

– Mordeu? – ela me olhou um pouco preocupada.

– Mas a culpa foi dele.

– O que ele fez? – com certeza devia ter feito algo horrivel pra ela mordê-lo.

– Se cortou com papel.

– Papel? – mas que merda!

– Eu sei quem se corta com papel? Só uma pessoa totalmente sem noção. – fiquei a encarando com a boca aberta.

Ela estava falando sério? E se eu me cortasse com papel? Eu podia ser sua prossima vitima.

– Dannazione! Il spaventato.¹

_**¹ Merda! O assustei.**_

Olhei para os lados em busca de uma fuga rapida, mas as mãos de Bella vieram para meu rosto me fazendo encará-la.

–Edward escute. Quando isso aconteceu, eu estava com fome, Charlie tinha saido para pegar sangue pra mim, e o carteiro apareceu e se cortou e... foi um acidente, eu...

– Por que você não foi com Charlie? – ela baixou os olhos.

– Ele prefere me manter em casa. Eu nunca estou perto de pessoas, então tememos o meu controle.

– Mas você parecia bem na festa. E está perto de mim e nunca... bem exceto na outra noite.

– Aquilo foi de proposito.

– Você me mordeu de proposito.

– Sim, pra marcá-lo. Agora você é meu. – ela sorriu brilhantemente e arregalei os olhos.

– Seu?

– Quella cagna². Ela ia te morder no dia da festa.

_**²Aquela vadia.**_

– Quem? – ela suspirou.

– Kate. A vadia se esfregando em você. – minhas orelhas esquentaram ao lembrar do dia que nos conhecemos e a mulher no meu colo.

– Ah essa vadia... quer dizer mulher. Ela era.. bem...

– Vampira.

– Porra. – ela assentiu em acordo. Cara eu atraia vampiras é? Será que era meu cheiro? Eu preciso trocar meu perfume. Suas proximas palavras fizeram eu me esquecer completamente da minha possivel compra pra perfumes novos.

– Mas agora nenhum vampiro mais vai te morder por que você é meu.

– Como isso é possivel?

– Bem... há uma substancia na nossa saliva que deixa um odor só detectado por nós vampiros, e quando eu te mordi eu deixei um pouco em você. Agora se algum vampiro tentar se aproximar vai sentir esse odor, e vai saber que você pertence a alguem.

Porra isso era confuso.

–E Charlie fez isso com você?

– Não. Ele bem... como te explicar, Charlie é muito velho, sabe ele existe a muitos seculos, e uma hora ele começou a se sentir sozinho, e foi quando ele me conheceu. Eu morava em uma pequena aldeia na Italia com minha mãe, ela era uma cagna.

– Cagna? – repeti a palavra, ela havia chamado a vampira antes assim.

– Uma vadia, prostituta.

– Ela era prostituta?

– Sim. Meu pai foi um homem importante, sabe um ricaço visitando a pequena cidade em que viviamos, ele dormiu com minha mãe até ela engravidar, e quando ela revelou a gravidez, ele a deixou, pois o miseravel era casado. Depois que eu nasci ele passou a se prostituir, mas nunca deixando de jogar na minha cara como eu arrunei seu futuro.

– Eu sinto muito Bella. – ela deu de ombros.

– Está tudo bem. Charlie me salvou.

– Como se conheceram?

– Eu nunca me prostitui. Eu sabia que mamãe odiava aquela vida, e eu nunca faria o mesmo. Mas os homens queriam que eu fizesse o mesmo, me ofereciam muito dinheiro, mas eu sempre me recusava. Infelizmente para eles, eles não aceitaram um não como resposta, e uma noite tentaram me usar a força, foi quando eu conheci Charlie.

– Ele te salvou?

– Sì, è stato incredibile, ha frantumato il miserabile e poi bevuto il suo sangue.³

_**³Sim. Foi incrivel, ele destroçou os miseraveis e bebeu seu sangue depois.**_

– O que? – ela riu e repetiu, mas dessa vez na nossa lingua.

– Ele os destroçou, e bebeu o sangue dos bastardos.

– Merda! – ofeguei, imagine se eu machucasse sua menina.

– Então depois do choque incial, por que eu acho que fiquei gritando por uma hora. Ele me pediu desculpas, e prometeu nunca me machucar. Ele me contou o que ele era, e ficamos amigos. Eu o via como um heroi, o pai e protetor que eu nunca tive. Eu ia toda noite conversar com ele. Ele me contava sobre o mundo dele, e sobre as coisas que viu e conheceu, e eu estava cada vez mais encantada com tudo. Uma dia minha mãe me pegou chegando tarde, e me expulsou.

– Por que?

– Ela achava que eu estava me encontrando com algum amante, e não dividia o dinheiro com ela. Hunf como se eu fizesse algo assim, mas isso serviu de impulso para deixar aquela vida para trás. E pedi a Charlie para me levar com ele.

– Você quis ser vampira?

– Por que não? Eu sou forte, nunca vou envelhecer, sou linda, parecia incrivel. Me diga um bom motivo para não fazer isso?

– Não sair no sol, dormir em caixão, beber sangue... – comecei a listar, e ela me deu um soco que me fez ofegar. Ao ver minha careta ela colocou a mão sobre meu ombro onde socou e fez carinho onde me machucou.

– Eu disse um. – resmungou, e sorri acariciando seu rosto bonito.

– Desculpe. Então ele te transformou?

– Sim. Logico que eu não pensei nas desvantagens, para uma adolescente virgem e desiludida, o mundo que Charlie pintou era incrivel e perfeito, então eu implorei por isso. Claro eu não fazia ideia dos planos dele.

– Planos? Que planos? – ela afastou as mãos de mim e sentou me evitando. – Bella?

Ela grunhiu e pegou a minha camisa que estava no chão e a vestiu. Me levantei pegando seu braço e a puxei para que ela me encarasse.

–Bella, qual os planos de Charlie? – ela mastigou o lábio, mas ao ver que eu não iria desistir, ela bufou.

– Ele queria que eu fosse sua companheira.

– Cazzo!

_Isso foi... fudido._


	8. Chapter 7

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**7 - Isso foi... isso era... eu estava morto.**

_–Bella, qual os planos de Charlie? – ela mastigou o lábio, mas ao ver que eu não iria desistir, ela bufou._

_– Ele queria que eu fosse sua companheira._

_– Cazzo!_

Sim eu estou falando em italiano agora. Mas que merda é essa? Companheira? Por isso o cara quer me matar, deve estra planejando meu assassinato agora mesmo. Ele com certeza deve saber como matar e fazer parecer um acidente...

–Edward acalme-se. – Bella segurou meu rosto afazendo encará-la eu devia estar em panico.

– Eu... acho melhor ir...

– Não escute, Charlie não me ama.

– Mas você disse...

– Olhe preste atenção. Charlie é muito mais velho que eu, pelo menos uns 500 anos, talvez mais, e ele sempre foi sozinho, e quando eu me ofereci pra ir com ele, ele esperava que pudessemos ser um casal, mas assim que ele me disse, eu neguei. Eu o vejo como um pai, e o fiz entender isso.

– E ele entendeu? – eu precisava conferir né.

– Sim claro. Eu fui bem honesta com ele sobre meus sentimentos, aposto que ele nunca tinha ouvido tantos palavrões em italiano até aquele dia. – acabei rindo, podia imaginar a cena.

– Ok, então só pra confirmar ele não vai me matar por estar com você né?

– Claro que não, ele sabe que você é importante pra mim. – soltei até um suspiro de alivio depois dessa, havia entrado em panico por um momento.

– Isso é bom. – ela sorriu e veio para meu colo, tentei evitar olhar seus peitos, a camisa que ela usava estava aberta e tinha uma visão muito privilegiada, mas esse não era o momento, ainda tinhamos muito a falar.

– Vendo algo que gosta Edward. – ela ronronou e engolindo em seco a olhei.

– Como? – ela riu e retirou a camisa, gemi encarando seus seios, a conversa podia ficar pra depois.

Levei as mãos aos seus peitos os massageando, ela gemeu arqueando o corpo contra o meu e gemi baixinho, essa menina seria minha morte, infelizmente eu não estava brincando, ja que ela era uma vampira e podia me matar a qualquer momento..

–Ow! – ofeguei ao ser jogado na cama e ela sentar sobre mim.

Como isso aconteceu?

–Vampiros são rapidos e fortes. – respondeu minhas perguntas mudas e assenti apressadamente.

– Isso é... legal. – ela sorriu passando as mãos por meu peito nu e gemi, ela abaixou o rosto e lambeu meu peito, estremeci quando sua lingua achatou contra meu mamilo e o sugou em seguida.

– Eu sonhei com esse momento. – ela sussurrou descendo seus beijos até meu estomago, me apoiei nos colovê-los e engoli em seco quando ela abriu minhas calças e a tirou em um puxão rapido, minha boxer ela rasgou do meu corpo, meu pau ja estava duro, só de ter essa menina linda em cima de mim.

– Sonhou? – sussurrei quando senti sua respiração sobre meu pau e ela assentiu lambendo os labios.

– Muito, desde que nos mudamos e o via na piscina. – engasguei ao sentir seus labios na ponta do meu pau chupando a cabecinha.

– Merda! – ela riu e me tomou um pouco mais na boca me fazendo ver estrelas. Sua boca fria e contra meu pau quente era uma loucura.

Agarrei seu ombro a afastando antes que eu gozasse antes de começarmos algo, sim iamos começar, eu ja estava cansado de resistir a ela, de dizer não para o que eu também queria. Ela levantou o rosto e sorri me levantando, ela espelhou meus movimentos, a empurrei para a cama e ela deixou se deitando com as pernas abertas, sorri para ela ficando sobre seu corpo, apoiando no meu braço, beijei seus labios delicadamente, sugando o labio superior em seguida o inferior, ela gemeu contra minha boca, e aproveitei para aprofundar o beijo.

Ela agarrou meu cabelo enrolando os fios entre os dedos, sua lingua fria se enroscou contra a minha, e enquanto sua boca fazia loucuras com a minha, levei minha mão livre entre suas coxas acariciando o interior delas. Bella suspirou contra minha boca, lamuriando baixinho.

Passeei meu dedo por sua virilha e coxa, provocando gemidos cada vez mais altos dela, afastei a boca da dela para que eu pudesse respirar, finalmente levando minha mão para seu centro espalmando sua boceta. Bella arqueou o corpo contra ao meu esfregando seus seios contra meu peito. Gememos em armonia, suas mãos ainda puxavam meu cabelo, esfregando minha nuca no processo e me deixando cada vez mais excitado, levei meus dedos a sua entrada esfregando seu clitoris, Bella gritou alto puxando um pouco meu cabelo.

Esfreguei seu botãozinho pulsante me deliciando com seus gemidos e lamurias, subistitui meus dedos pelo meu polegar e levei dois dedos dentro dela, ela estava molhada e pulsando por mim, meu pau estremeceu na ansia de entrar nela, meti meus dedos algumas vezes para alargar sua entrada, ela gemia incoerentemente puxando meu cabelo cada vez mais, só esperava não ficar careca no final da noite. Continuei a masturbando até ela tremer e gemer e vir em minha mão.

Retirei meus dedos os levando a boca, lambi seu prazer e a ouvi ofegar, a olhei, e Bella me encarava com olhos escuros, desejo estampado por todo o seu rosto. Ficando mais sobre ela, agarrei sua coxa a colocando sobre meu quadril e guiei meu pau para sua entrada, Bella ofegou agarrando meus ombros.

–Se eu te machucar me avise, ok? – ela assentiu.

– Se eu te machucar, também me avise. – franzi as sobrancelhas, como ela poderia me machucar?

Antes que eu elaborasse o que ela disse, ela arqueou seu corpo contra o meu, e todo pensamento coerente voou pela janela quando meu pau deslizou um pouquinho para dentro dela, Bella engasgou e eu gemi segurando a respiração. Me focando no que eu iria fazer, eu comecei a empurrar lentamente para dentro dela, pude sentir a barreira da sua virgindade e olhei para Bella.

Ela me encarava mastigando seu labio e sorri acariciando seu rosto.

–Vai ficar tudo bem. – ela assentiu, e sem esperar mais empurrei com força rompendo sua virgindade, Bella gritou e acabei gritando também com sua força ao apertar meus ombros.

Que porra é essa?

Já ia reclamar quando sua boceta se contraindo em volta do meu pau, me fez gemer e me lembrar que meu pau estava enterrado dentro dela, finalmente. Olhei para Bella que tinha os olhos fechados e a boca aberta, inclinei meu rosto para o seu e tomei seus labios, não havia me movido ainda esperando ela se acostumar com meu tamanho, ela respondeu ao meu beijo com entusiasmo, suas mãos esfregando meus ombros que doiam um pouco, ela deve ter me apertado quando entrei nela, mas pensaria nisso depois.

Agora estava mais interessado em meter nela, e Bella parecia também, pois já se esfregava em mim, e me beijava com paixão, gemendo sai de dentro dela e voltei empurrando com força, ela arfou contra minha boca, mas não parou o beijo.

Continuei empurrando meu pau, sentindo sua boceta me apertando a cada bombada, ela gemia e agarrava meus ombros, suas mãos passeando pelas minhas costas, arranhando minha pele. Agarrei sua outra perna a colocando também sobre meu quadril para abri-la mais pra mim. Bella arfou afastando a boca da minha, jogando sua cabeça para tras enquanto gemia em abandono.

– Edward Ah, questo è un bene¹.

_**² Não pare, foda-me forte.**_

–Porra você é tão apertada.

– Non smettere, scopami duro².

_**¹ Ah Edward, isso é bom.**_

Empurrei meu pau cada vez mais fundo em seu calor, não demorariamos a vir, meu pau ja inchava e pulsava, e o centro de Bella me apertava cada vez mais, desci meus labios para seus seios chupando os mamilos, ora um ora outro, lambia e chupava, mas sem nunca deixar de empurrar meu pau, forte e rapido.

O corpo de Bella tremeu sob o meu, e ela gritou quando veio com força, sua boceta apertando meu pau com tanta força que me fez vir também. Meu corpo caiu sobre o dela ofegante, meu rosto enterrado em seus seios, suas mãos vieram para meu cabelo me abraçando apertado.

–Merda estou te esmagando. – resmunguei notando que estava em cima dela com todo o meu peso e sai deitando ao seu lado, ela sorriu vindo para mais perto e deitou a cabeça em meu peito.

– Isso foi incrivel. – sussurrou beijando meu peito e sorri.

– Claro que foi. – ela levantou o rosto arqueando uma sobrancelha e sorri timidamente. – Sabe por que estamos juntos, e juntos somos incriveis. – ela riu.

– Boa resposta. – sorri beijando seus labios rapidamente. Melhor mudar de assunto, antes que eu me gabe mais de quanto eu sou incrivel, o que um cara gosta de saber que mandou bem, e eu mandei. Enfim...

– Então onde nos paramos na nossa conversa? – ela deu uma risadinha.

– Estavamos falando sobre você ser importante para mim.

– Ah isso mesmo, então, o que faremos agora?

– O que você quer dizer?

– Bem, estamos namorando não é? – ela sorriu brilhantemente se sentando, seus seios ficaram de frente para meu rosto, e desviei os olhos, eu precisava me focar nela, ainda tinhamos muito o que falar, depois podiamos voltar a parte divertida.

– Você quer ser meu namorado?

– Claro. Estou aqui não estou? – ela voltou a deitar e ficou passando os dedos em meu peito.

– Mas você não quer ser vampiro. Eu não entendo? – suspirando peguei seu queixo a fazendo me encarar.

– Bella, eu realmente gosto de você, mas relacionamentos não são assim, tudo ou nada, eu preciso sentir que você é a unica pra mim, se eu aceitasse ser vampiro agora, e mais pra frente você encontrasse outra pessoa, o que eu faria? – ela baixou os olhos assentindo.

– Isso faz sentido. Mas então se mais pra frente, você... nós sentirmos que pertencemos um ao outro?

– Ah ai eu poderia considerar ser um vampiro. – ela assentiu sorrindo abertamente e me abraçou apertado, suspirei aproveitando o contato dos nossos corpos juntos.

Admirei o corpo de Bella, ela era linda, muito gostosa, e como era possivel ser virgem? Ah não ser que ela estava errada sobre Charlie e ele ainda gostava dela, olhei um pouco nervosamente para Bella que ainda passeava com os dedos por meu peito.

–Hmmm Bella, por que você é virgem? – ela parou de me tocar e ergueu o rosto para me olhar.

– O que quer dizer?

– Bem, você disse que tem uns 150 anos, por que nunca ficou com ninguém? – ela suspirou.

– Primeiro eu levei pelo menos uns 50 anos pra me sentir segura em torno dos humanos, Charlie dizia que eu estava pronta 1 ano depois da minha transformação, mas eu preferia não me arriscar. Eu preferia beber sangue de bandidos e criminosos sabe, mas eu escorreguei algumas vezes com inocentes, e eu sempre me senti mal por isso. E naquela epoca o mundo era diferente, eu sentia que se me deitasse com alguém eu teria que casar, e não me sentia ligada a ninguém para isso.

– E sente a mim? – ela deu de ombros.

– Você é gostoso Edward, não me importei em me arriscar com você. – piscou me fazendo rir, mas acho que ela estava escondendo algo.

– Ok, então acha que já ta escuro, podiamos ir pra minha casa.

– Não quer ficar aqui?

– O caixão me deixa um pouco nervoso. – ela riu e ficou de pé e foi até o closet pegando algumas roupas e se vestindo, me levantei pegando minhas roupas.

Assim que estavamos vestidos, ela pegou minha mão me puxando para fora do quarto, descemos as escadas e ao chegar a sala parei quase derrubando Bella ao ver Charlie parado na porta.

Jesus em uma corda bamba! Ele estava aqui o tempo todo?

–Charlie eu vou para casa de Edward.

– Não Bella. – ele me olhou atentamente e engoli em seco, era agora que ele me matava por tocar sua menina.

– O que? Por que?

– Eu imagino que você ja falou com ele, sobre nós.

– Eu contei minha historia.

– Ótimo, mas agora é a hora de Edward e eu termos uma conversa entre homens.

– Charlie... – ele olhou pra ela.

– Isabella vá para seu quarto.

– Mas...

– Isabella Marie Dywer. – rosnou e ela grunhiu.

– Non mi chiamano quel nome, miserabile bastardo³.

_**³Nunca me chame desse nome, bastardo miseravel**_

– Se você quer ser uma Swan, vai me respeitar! Eu sou seu pai, e é meu dever cuidar de você. E agora eu vou conversar com o Sr. Cullen, vá para seu caixão até eu chamá-la. – ela olhou rapidamente para mim e em seguida para ele.

– Eu vou, mas não estou feliz.

– Você nunca está. – pisando duro ela subiu para cima ainda xingando em italiano.

– Miserabile, prepotente, non mi permetta di fare qualsiasi cosa ... *

_*** Miséravel, mandão, nunca me deixa fazer nada...**_

Assim que ela sumiu e ouvimos o barulho da porta, Charlie voltou sua atenção para mim e forcei um sorriso.

–Então...

– Agora eu e você vamos ter uma conversa séria Sr. Cullen.

_Isso foi... isso era... eu estava morto._


	9. Chapter 8

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**8 - Isso foi... não tenho palavras.**

_Assim que ela sumiu e ouvimos o barulho da porta, Charlie voltou sua atenção para mim e forcei um sorriso._

_–Então..._

_– Agora eu e você vamos ter uma conversa séria Sr. Cullen._

Oh merda, to morto.

– Eu... er... – gaguejei sem saber o que dizer, e ele suspirou.

– Não se preocupe rapaz, não vou matá-lo.

– Não? – ele rolou os olhos.

– Não. Bella nunca me perdoaria, e se já ouço palavrões em italiano, imagina se me livrasse de você.

– Er... que bom, eu acho. – ele sorriu.

– Não se preocupe Edward, eu só quero conversar com você.

– Ok, hmmm, sobre Bella e eu?

– Sim, agora que você sabe de nós, imagino que o relacionamento de vocês está mais sério?

– Sim senhor.

– Então está na hora de impor algumas regras.

– Regras?

– Bem, sim. Bella é um pouco... não que ela não tenha controle, pois ela tem, mas ela é um pouco afoita.

– Um pouco? – bufei e ele acabou rindo.

– Eu sei, muito na verdade. Ela lhe contou do carteiro?

– Sim. – olhei de esguelha para a escada e abaixei a voz. – Acha que pode acontecer comigo?

– Não, não. Aquilo foi um caso a parte, ela estava faminta, e havia se machucado no sol pouco antes, então estava fragil e com muita fome, por isso atacou o carteiro que se cortou. Era escuro quando sai, e não era susposto ninguém ir em casa, foi uma fatalidade.

– Oh, ok. Obrigada por me dizer isso. – ele deu de ombros.

– Eu sei o quanto Bella gosta de você, e se vão levar adiante o relacionamento, eu quero ter certeza que você gosta dela, e que não está brincando com os sentimentos dela.

– Eu gosto dela, muito, eu... bem eu nunca me senti assim com ninguém antes, é um pouco confuso, dada toda a situação, mas eu gosto dela, muito.

– Eu acredito Edward, e entendo a confusão. Mas se vai namorar a minha menina, eu quero ter certeza que ela está segura.

– Eu não acho que eu possa machucá-la. Ela não é bem mais forte do que eu?

– Pode machucá-la mais do que pensa. – ele murmurou dando um longo suspiro em seguida. – Enfim, já sabe que ela não pode sair no sol.

– Sim.

– Então nada de encontros diurnos, ela não tem a necessidade de passar o dia no caixão dela, ele é mais para fortalecer quando ela está machucada ou muito fraca, nem me pergunte de onde veio isso, mas funciona. – disse antes que eu abrisse a boca, ele lia mentes, ou isso era algo que todos perguntavam?

– Ok, então nada de econtros durante o dia, mas ela pode ficar comigo a noite?

– Sim, mas ela tem que vir antes do nascer do sol. Se por acaso ela perder a hora, eu não poderei ir a sua casa, então você deve protegê-la cobrindo janelas e deixando a casa o mais escura possivel.

– Certo, eu farei, o sol realmente mata vocês?

– Sim queima como inferno. Mas em poucas doses, uma queimadura superficial, bebendo sangue e algumas horas no caixão ficará como novo.

–Oh, ok. – caralho era coisa demais para aprender, olhei para as janelas que estavam bem fechadas, me dando conta que ainda era de dia, então quando eu vim como um louco, eles deviam estar dormindo?

– Eu... eu devo ir? Ainda está claro, eu, er acordei vocês?

– Na verdade sim, seria melhor mesmo você ir. Bella pode ir te ver mais tarde?

– Claro ela pode sempre que quiser. – ele assentiu e abriu um pouco a porta ficando nas sombras, me apressei em ir pra casa antes que ele mudasse de ideia, e resolvesse que eu não prestava pra filha dele, e me achasse com cara de café da manhã.

Assim que sai da casa consegui respirar melhor, nem sabia que estava tão tenso, mas devia ser a coisa toda de caixão e mordida. Estremeci rapidamente, dando passos largos indo diretamente para minha casa.

Fui diretamente para meu quarto, retirei as roupas de trabalho indo tomar um banho. A conversa bizarra ainda na minha mente. Minha Bella é uma vampira, com caixão e tudo. Será que ela é alergica a alho, e agua benta? Estacas de madeira? Eu sempre achei isso meio bobo, mas se ela queimava no sol e dormia em um caixão o resto dos mitos devia ser verdade também.

Terminei meu banho, me sequei rapidamente pegando só uma boxer preta, a vesti indo para a cama, eu não estava com sono, mas estava cansado mentalmente, me deitei fechando os olhos sentindo o cansaço me dominar adormeci rapidamente.

[...]

Estremeci um pouco ao sentir algo gelado ao meu lado, abri os olhos sorrindo imediatamente ao ver Bella aconchegada ao meu lado, dei uma rapida olhada pela janela e ja estava escuro.

–Boa noite linda. – toquei seu rosto com carinho a fazendo sorrir abertamente.

– Boa noite. – me inclinei dando um beijo rapido em seus labios, mas me afastei em seguida.

– Sabe é a primeira vez que você entra no meu quarto e não me ataca durante o sono. – ela sorriu timidamente.

– Você não gosta que eu te ataque?

– Gosto. Mas também gosto de ter você assim juntinho de mim.

– Eu gosto também. Mas ainda posso te atacar né? – ri beijando seu narizinho arrebitado.

– Sempre. – ela riu me empurrando montando no meu colo.

– Bom, por que estou louca pra ficar com você de novo. – sorri passando as mãos por suas coxas, só notando agora que ela usava somente uma camiseta grande e ao colocar as mãos dentro da peça de roupa senti sua pele nua.

Ela podia não ter me atacado, mas com certeza ja veio pensando nisso, continuei subindo sua camiseta até tirá-la, ela ergueu os braços me ajudando, suspirei olhando seus seios empinados com os mamilos durinhos, levei as mãos roçando os bicos com meus polegares, ela suspirou se esfregando em mim, meu pau parecia querer furar minha boxer.

–Edward... – ela gemeu meu nome baixinho espalmando as mãos em meu peito, desci as mãos por seu corpo levando até sua bunda apertando sua carne macia, ela suspirou rebolando sobre meu pau.

– Porra...

– Me foda. – gemeu descendo as mãos até minha boxer liberando meu pau, grunhi quando minha ereção ficou livre e em seguida sua mão estava em mim, subindo e descendo por meu cumprimento.

Levei uma mão entre suas pernas tocando sua boceta, gemi ao senti-la umida e pronta pra mim, empurrei dois dedos dentro dela amando a sensação da sua boceta apertada pulsando em meus dedos.

–Edward, por favor... – susurrou, retirei os dedos dela voltando com as mãos para sua bunda a erguendo, ela agarrou meu pau o guiando para sua entrada, ambos gememos quando meu pau entrou nela alargando sua boceta.

– Accidenti, questo è un bene¹. – ela gemeu rebolando em meu colo, gemendo palavras em italiano, porra isso era sexy.

_**¹ Porra, isso é bom.**_

Empurrei meu pau dentro dela, indo fundo dentro de sua boceta, gemendo no prazer de sentir nossas carnes unidas. Minhas mãos corriam por seu corpo apertando sua carne, Bella arfava arranhando meu peito.

–Oh meu, come buona², Edward... – Bella gemia entre as estocadas, misturando inglês e italiano, meu pau pulsava cada vez mais, porra a sensação da sua boceta mastigando meu pau era incrivel, ela é fodidamente apertada.

_**²tão bom.**_

Aumentei a força das estocadas, empurrando meu pau com força em sua fenda, Bella ja gritava, resmungando palavras incoerentes, estar dentro dela era tão bom, eu viria logo. Levei uma mão ao seu clitoris o pressionando, Bella soltou um grito agudo, sua boceta ordenhando meu pau, me fazendo gozar com ela.

Gemi derramando meu prazer dentro dela, o corpo de Bella caiu sobre o meu abraçei seu corpo passando as mãos por suas costas, ela supirou dando um beijo em meu peito.

– Ti amo così tanto, è stato incredibile³. – sussurrou me fazendo engasgar. Ti amo? Será que...

_**³Eu te amo tanto, foi incrivel.**_

– O que você disse? – perguntei baixinho e a senti ficar tensa em meus braços.

– Que foi maravilhoso.

– Tem certeza?

– Sim, o que eu poderia ter dito? – riu nervosamente, ainda tensa, tentei mudar de assunto, afinal eu devo ter entendido errado.

– Ok, então com fome? – assim que as palavras sairam da minha boca me encolhi, Bella riu relaxando voltando a beijar meu peito.

– Eu comi antes de vir, mas obrigada por perguntar.

– Isso é bom, então, eu estou com fome. – ela riu se levantando e gemi quando meu pau escorregou para fora dela, Bella sorriu sentando ao meu lado, puxei minha boxer que estava nas minhas coxas.

Me levantei e passei uma camiseta minha para ela, Bella a vestiu e pegando sua mão a levei para a cozinha. Preparei um sanduiche para mim, me sentando a pequena mesa que ficava na cozinha, Bella se empoleirou no meu colo me vendo comer.

–Você pode comer?

– Comida?

– É?

– Eu passo mal na verdade.

– Sério? – assentiu tristemente.

– Sim, chato né, algumas comidas tem uma aparencia tão apetitosas, mas me fazem muito mal.

– Uma pena. Sabe eu estava pensando, além do caixão, e o negocio do sol, o que mais é real?

– Tipo?

– Sabe, é cruz, agua benta, alho, estaca de madeira, essas coisas. – ela sorriu.

– Eu não gosto de alho, mas acho que nem quando eu era humana gostava, então acho que não faz mal nenhum, a agua benta eu nunca pensei nisso, vou perguntar a Charlie. Cruz é sério, eu ja me queimei pegando em uma, não foi bonito, mas a estaca de madeira é idiotice, nunca machucaria um vampiro, ja prata é diferente, machuca pra caralho.

– Ow, é bem complicado ser vampiro.

– Um pouco.

– E o caixão, você gosta? Não é sufocante lá dentro?

– Não, eu gosto, é silencioso, confortavel.

– Mais que uma cama?

– A cama é boa também, mas meu caixão é de luxo.

– E por que ele fica de baixo da cama?

– Pra esconder caso alguém entre na casa, sabe seria meio estranho, ja aconteceu uma vez, tivemos que nos mudar, por que a vizinha ficou histerica ao ver o caixão na sala.

– Ai agora eles ficam nos quartos?

– É e de baixo da cama, o ruim é que eu fico batendo a cabeça na cama sempre que saiu do caixão. – ela falou com um biquinho e ri dando um beijinho nela.

– Doi?

– Não, mas incomoda sabe. – resmungou e sorri dando mais um beijo nela.

– Eddie estou em casa. – gemi afastando a boca da Bella, o que ele está fazendo aqui?

– Quem é? – Bella perguntou torcendo o nariz ao ver minha careta.

– Emmett.

– Emmett? – antes que eu respondesse quem era, Emmett entrou na cozinha, parando ao ver Bella no meu colo.

– Ah safadão, por isso a pressa em ir embora.

– O que faz aqui Emmett?

– Eu achei que precisava de um amigo depois do jeito que saiu... – ele parou de falar encarando Bella atentamente, arregalei os olhos.

Jesus em trapézio! Ele percebeu o que Bella é?

– Seus olhos... – Bella arregalou os olhos, me olhando em pânico, e me preparei para inventar alguma mentira, quando Emmett riu abertamente. – Suas lentes são incríveis. Você é fã dos Vortesen?

– Vortesen?

– É os italianos, são os vampiros do mal, bebem sangue humano, por isso os olhos vermelhos. – Bella abriu e fechou a boca, e já ia explicar pra ela o livro bizarro de Emmett, quando ela se levantou do meu colo pegando as mãos de Emmett.

– Você também gosta de Twilight?

– Sim, eu estou em Eclipse.

– Meu favorito é Breaking Dawn. – Bella falou animadamente e Emmett grunhiu.

– Eu ainda não cheguei nesse, mas to ansioso para ler.

– Vai gostar muito mais de Breaking Dawn. – ela falou seriamente, e gemi encarando os dois discutindo o livro bizarro de Emmett.

Isso foi... não tenho palavras.


	10. Chapter 9

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**9 - Isso foi... será que é amor?**

_– Meu favorito é Breaking Dawn. – Bella falou animadamente e Emmett grunhiu._

_– Eu ainda não cheguei nesse, mas to ansioso para ler._

_– Vai gostar muito mais de Breaking Dawn. – ela falou seriamente, e gemi encarando os dois discutindo o livro bizarro de Emmett._

Me sentei assistindo um filme, enquanto Emmett e Bella ainda falavam sobre o livro de vampiros. Vampiros.

Minha namorada vampira, gosta de historia de vampiros. Ninguém merece.

Observei os dois falando animadamente, ignorando completamente a minha presença. Só faltava eu ter que ler esse livro pra chamar a atenção da minha namorada.

Cansado dessa conversa, deixei os dois falando e fui fazer algumas ligações, se eu e Emmett estávamos aqui, tinha até medo de como estava à empresa.

Depois de algumas ligações, confirmando que Emmett deixou Jasper um dos outros advogados no comando voltei para sala, encontrando Emmett roncando no sofá, e Bella brincando com a TV. Sorri recostando no batente da porta.

– Olá. – ela se virou pra mim, desligando a TV vindo imediatamente para meus braços.

– Edward. – me abraçou apertado, dando beijinhos em meu rosto, sorri mais a abraçando com força também, enterrei o rosto em seu pescoço suspirando ao sentir seu cheiro.

Ela tem um cheiro tão bom. Dei uma fungada alta a fazendo rir.

– Terminou de falar sobre o livro? – olhei para ela que sorriu timidamente.

– Desculpe a empolgação, é que a única pessoa que eu converso é Charlie, e ele não gosta desses livros.

– Está tudo bem, mas você não tem... er amigos vampiros? – ela riu.

– Edward não seja bobo, vampiros não são como humanos, não ficamos em casa, temos trabalhos e essas coisas.

– Mas você tem uma casa.

– Charlie, antes de me conhecer viveu em um covil de vampiros, mas ele odiava, e quando saiu virou um nômade, sabe, por nunca parar em lugar nenhum, até me conhecer, ele tenta me dar o mais próximo que um vampiro pode ter de uma vida humana.

– Ele se preocupa muito com você. – murmurei, será que ele ainda tinha sentimentos por ela? Se tivesse, eu estava lascado, não havia como eu medir forças com um vampiro.

– É o que os pais fazem. – ela falou dando de ombros e sorri, mesmo que Charlie ainda tivesse sentimentos por Bella, ela nunca lhe daria a chance, ela sempre o verá como um pai.

– Certo, isso é bom. – ela sorriu me abraçando pelo pescoço e pulou em mim, suas pernas em volta do meu quadril, apressadamente coloquei as mãos na sua bunda para firmá-la.

– Podemos ir pra cama.

– Ah, claro, claro. – ela sorriu brilhantemente e ri, enquanto caminhávamos para meu quarto, assim que entramos deixei ela na cama e fui fechar a porta, quando Emmett acordasse na sala, ele se arrastaria para um dos quartos de hospedes.

Me voltei para Bella, arregalando os olhos ao vê-la nua, vou demorar a me acostumar com sua rapidez. Ela riu da minha cara de espanto e me chamou com o dedo, engolindo em seco, fui até ela tirando minha camiseta, ao se aproximar da cama, ela sentou na beirada e sorrindo empurrou minha calça e cueca para baixo.

Suspirei quando meu pau ficou livre, muito duro só de ver seu lindo corpo, Bella lambeu os lábios, a visão fez meu pau estremecer, sorrindo ela me tomou na boca dando uma longa chupada, minhas pernas até tremeram.

– Porra... – ela sorriu voltando a me lamber.

Lamber, chupar, mordiscar, ela estava me deixando louco, eu queria estar dentro dela. Engolindo com força, agarrei seu cabelo a fazendo me olhar.

– Vá para a cama, e se abra para mim.

– Dio sì¹. – ela gemeu em italiano. Não entendi nada, mas ela me obedeceu, dando um ultimo beijo na cabecinha do meu pau e engatinhou para o meio da cama, rebolando sua bunda empinada pra mim.

_¹ Deus sim_

Subi na cama de joelho, ela se virou deitando com as pernas abertas, gemi com a visão da sua boceta molhada, agarrando suas pernas as abrindo, enfiei o rosto entre elas, lambendo seu prazer.

Bella gemeu alto arqueando o corpo, empurrei minha língua em sua entrada, dando uma lambida, seu gosto me fez gemer, era tão intenso. Continuei provando dela, primeiro com a língua, mas logo com os dedos, quando empurrei dois dedos dentro dela, fui dar um pouco de atenção ao seu pequeno clitóris, Bella já estava ofegante, e murmurando algumas palavras em italiano.

Não entendia nada, mas pela sua expressão, acho que eram palavras de prazer. Beijei seu botãozinho, em seguida o lambi, ela arfou agarrando meus cabelo, rebolando contra meu rosto.

Suas pernas tremiam, assim como a sua respiração vindo em arfadas, sorrindo contra sua boceta, fui mais insistente em sua boceta e clitóris, e logo Bella estava gozando com força. Continuei lambendo sua boceta, provando seu sabor único. Bella agarrou meu cabelo para que eu a olhasse.

– Edward Baciami, ho bisogno di te. Ti voglio².

_² Me beije Edward, preciso de você. Quero você._

– Hmmm, o que? – ela me puxou para cima esmagando seus lábios nos meus, ambos gememos, sabendo que o gosto do seu prazer estava em meus lábios.

Sem que eu esperasse, Bella me virou na cama ficando sobre mim.

Jesus em um canhão, dando uma de homem bala! Ela é realmente forte.

Bella riu da minha cara de espanto, que logo sumiu quando ela montou em mim levando meu pau para dentro dela. Porra isso é bom.

Agarrei sua bunda e a ajudei a se mover sobre mim, meus olhos disparando entre seus seios saltando, e a visão de nós nos unindo. Era muito quente ver meu pau entrando em sua boceta.

Bella gemia cada vez mais alto, sem nunca deixar de se mover, tirei uma das mãos da sua bunda e sorrindo levei ao seu seio, ela arfou quando belisquei o mamilo durinho, esfreguei entre meus dedos, amando a sensação.

–Edward, oh meu. – ela gemia e eu só grunhia, enquanto a tocava e a deixava brincar com meu pau.

Quando senti que estava proximo, voltei a agarrar sua bunda, e dessa vez eu que empurrava meu pau nela, com força e rapidez, querendo que ela viesse comigo.

–Se toque para mim Bella. – gemi entre ofegos, ela arfou agarrando seus seios.

– Assim? – grunhi indo mais forte dentro dela, ao vê-la beliscando seus mamilos de olhos fechados.

– Não, seu clitoris, o esfregue. – gemi baixinho, ela abriu os olhos quase negros e assentiu rapidamente.

A visão dela esfregando seu clitoris, enquanto meu pau entrava e saia dela era demais pra mim, meti mais forte nela, sabendo que eu não durarua muito, felizmente Bella estava proxima também, e só mais algumas investidas, e ela estava gritando e vindo em meu pau.

Sua boceta praticamente esmagou meu pau com a força do seu gozo, mas ajudou a vir o meu proprio, gozei com força dentro dela, derramando meu prazer em jatos fortes, ao terminar meu corpo caiu molemente na cama, Bella caiu sobre mim sorrindo abertamente.

– Io amo entrambi Edward³. – ela sussurrou, e franzi o cenho, o que isso significava, Bella ja tinha dito pra mim antes. Abracei seu corpo passando os dedos por seu longo cabelo.

_³ Eu te amo tanto Edward._

– O que significa isso Bella? – sussurrei, e a sentir ficar um pouco tensa.

– Nada importante.

– Tem certeza? – ela ergueu o rosto, e sorriu um pouquinho.

– Sim, só estou feliz por estar com você. – sorri abertamente.

– Estou feliz que está aqui Bella. – ela sorriu e se aconchegou em mim, e mesmo sua pele sendo fria eu apreciei o contato dos nossos corpos, e abraçado a ela e adormeci rapidamente.

[...]

Desci de manhã já em meu terno, Bella não estava na cama quando acordei, e não pude me despedir, mas deixei um bilhete, com meu numero, esperava que ela me ligasse a noite, não sabia se ela tinha um celular, vampiros tem celular? Bem tendo ou não avisei que ela podia usar o de casa, eu compraria um pra ela, se ela não tivesse um.

Era uma droga ela não poder sair no sol, e eu tinha compromissos em Seattle, gostaria de levá-la comigo, mas tinha medo dela se machucar, então era melhor não arriscar, em poucos dias nos veríamos.

Ao chegar a sala Emmett ainda estava dormindo agarrado a uma almofada, lhe dei um empurrão para acordá-lo.

– O que? – ele resmungou esfregando o rosto, para espantar o sono.

– Estou indo para Seattle, você vem?

– Sim, sim, só me deixa acordar primeiro.

Fui até a cozinha preparando um café, servi duas xícaras e entreguei uma para Emmett que massageava as costas.

– Não importa o quanto um sofá é confortável, não faz bem para um homem do meu tamanho. – ele agradeceu o café tomando um longo gole.

– Por que não foi para o quarto de hospede?

– Por que eu estava dormindo ué. – rolei os olhos, e terminei a minha xícara.

– Vamos logo Emmett, temos que pegar a estrada.

– Certo chefia. – ele me entregou sua xícara vazia e correu para o banheiro.

Enquanto eu esperava lavei as xícaras e fechei a casa, exceto pela janela do meu quarto, com certeza Bella escalaria, só encostei a janela e sai. Emmett já me esperava ao lado do seu carro.

Entrei no meu e ele no seu e juntos voltamos para Seattle.

[...]

Entrei em meu apartamento afrouxando minha gravata. Hoje havia sido um dia cheio, culpa minha que fugiu do trabalho, mas já estava tudo em ordem. E aprendi a minha lição, nada mais de sair as presas ao descobrir que sua namorada é um ser místico, não que eu esperava arrumar outras namoradas. Bella seria minha única.

Mal sentei no sofá meu telefone tocou, o peguei sorrindo quando vi que a ligação vinha da casa de Forks.

– Alô?

– Edward? – Bella falou baixo e sorri.

– Olá linda, que bom que ligou.

– Oh Edward, eu estava preocupada.

– Por quê? Eu... eu te vi indo. – sussurrou e gemi.

Merda! Ela havia pensado que a deixei.

– Desculpe, ontem, eu havia meio que largado tudo para ir vê-la, mas hoje tive que voltar a Seattle.

– Oh, ok, mas você irá voltar não é?

– Claro que sim, sexta a noite mesmo eu estarei em casa.

– Che meraviglia, ero così preoccupato, non vedo l'ora di vederti e stare con te, fare l'amore con te, ti amo così Edward...

_* Que maravilha, estava tão preocupada, não vejo a hora de vê-lo, e estar com você, fazer amor com você, te amo tanto Edward..._

– Hey, devagar, linda eu não entendo italiano. – ela riu.

– Desculpe, às vezes me esqueço.

– Tudo bem, então o que disse?

– Que não vejo a hora de você chegar.

É impressão minha ou ela ta me escondendo algo?

– Ok. Você está me ligando de casa? Não tem um celular?

– Não, para quem eu ligaria? – ri.

– Para mim. – ela riu.

– Eu gostaria de ter um... – mal ela terminou de falar, eu já fazia planos.

– Comprarei um para você, assim pode me ligar sempre.

– Eu vou adorar Edward.

Falamos mais um pouco, e ela desligou, sorrindo fui tomar um banho e dormir, iria tentar adiantar uns trabalhos e quem sabe pegar algumas semanas de férias, assim poderia ficar com Bella.

Bella. Sorri ao pensar nela.

Uma vampira, mas estava se tornando tão importante para mim. Isso era um pouco assustador, mas já estava envolvido demais para me afastar.

Nos dias seguintes, tentei resolver todos os negócios atrasados, passei alguns clientes para Emmett e Jasper. Durante as noites Bella me ligava, e passávamos horas conversando. E estava cada vez mais ligado em Bella, eu não conseguia parar de pensar nela, sonhar com ela, desejar estar com ela.

Quando sexta chegou, eu sai do escritório como um louco, só dando um tchau para Emmett e correndo para meu carro, já havia deixado uma mochila com algumas roupas no carro, e o celular de Bella embalado estava em minha mochila também, e peguei a estrada para Forks.

Depois de algumas horas dirigindo eu estava finalmente em casa, ansioso sai do carro indo para minha casa, já havia escurecido há algum tempo, depois de um banho rápido eu iria até Bella.

Mal entrei fiquei um pouco chocado ao ver Bella no meu sofá olhando feio para o telefone. Será que ela havia tentado me ligar? Ao entrar na sala, ela percebeu minha presença, sua carranca se desfez, ela deu um grito correndo para mim.

– Edward, está aqui. – sorrindo a abracei erguendo um pouco seu corpo. Ela suspirou enterrando o rosto em meu pescoço.

– Senti saudades Bella.

– Eu também, tanta, tanta saudades. Ti amo così tanto**.

_**_ _Te amo tanto._

Me afastei para encará-la e sorri, eu adorava quando ela falava em italiano, mesmo eu não entendendo nada, sorrindo mais afastei seu cabelo do rosto e a beijei, meu coração disparou quando seus lábios finalmente estavam nos meus e um sentimento muito forte me fez ofegar.

_Isso foi... será que é amor?_


	11. Chapter 10

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**10 - Isso foi... chocante no mínimo.**

_** Te amo tanto._

_Me afastei para encará-la e sorri, eu adorava quando ela falava em italiano, mesmo eu não entendendo nada, sorrindo mais afastei seu cabelo do rosto e a beijei, meu coração disparou quando seus lábios finalmente estavam nos meus e um sentimento muito forte me fez ofegar._

Me afastei dela para encarar seu rosto bonito, Bella sorriu tocando meu rosto com as pontas dos dedos.

– Tudo bem Edward?

Se estava tudo bem? Que sabia, eu estava me apaixonando por uma vampira, namorar uma já é complicado, amar então... eu to fudido.

– Edward? – Bella chamou, e a olhei forçando um sorriso.

– Sim?

– Você está bem? Está fazendo umas caretas. – ela riu indo me dar um beijo, abracei seu corpo esmagando meus lábios nos seus a beijando com força, ela ofegou em meus braços, mas me agarrou de volta.

Nos beijamos com paixão, nossas línguas entrelaçadas, as respirações arfantes, mas não conseguia parar, bem, pelo menos até eu precisar respirar, acho que vampiros não precisavam, já que ela nem estava ofegante, ao contrario de mim.

Caminhei até o sofá com Bella ainda agarrada em mim, sentando-me com ela em meu colo, ela deitou a cabeça em meu ombro para me olhar e sorri passando os dedos por seu cabelo sedoso.

– Como foi sua semana?

– Chata. – resmungou.

– Chata?

– Molto, molto noioso, non è divertente senza di te qui¹. – hein?

_¹ Muito, muito chata, não tem graça sem você aqui._

– Amor eu não entendo italiano. – ela ofegou me abraçando. – O que?

– Você me chamou de amor.

– Ah, é um carinho sabe, como querida ou doçura, essas coisas. – merda, se eu não tomasse cuidado ia dizer que a amava sem perceber.

Eu precisava deixar Bella louca por mim, para depois confessar meus sentimentos.

– Oh, eu devo chamá-lo assim também? – ri.

– Se você desejar. Chame-me do que mais gostar. – ela mordeu o lábio pensando por um momento, e fiquei admirando sua beleza.

Mesmo com os olhos vermelhos, que são um pouco assustadores, ela é fodidamente linda, parece uma boneca de porcelana, sua pele pálida e perfeita, parecia seda, e tão frágil, tinha medo que ela quebrasse às vezes, mas sabia que ela é mais forte do que eu, pois ela tinha essa aparência de bonequinha, mas no fundo ela podia acabar comigo.

– Já sei,vou chamá-lo de il mio amore². – porra tinha que ser em italiano?

_² meu amor_

– Mio amore? O que significa? – ela sorriu maliciosamente.

– Um dia te conto, é como me sinto por você.

O que? Porra o que significa?

– Não ta me xingando não né?

– Não seja bobo, tu sei la mia vita, l'amore³, nunca te xingaria.

_³ você é minha vida, te amo_

Por que eu tenho a impressão de que estou perdendo algo.

– Hmmm, ok. Então o que quer fazer agora? – ela sorriu maliciosamente.

– Eu quero você.

– Também te quero amor.

Ela me abraçou pelo pescoço beijando meus lábios, suspirei contra sua boca, e com ela ainda agarrada em mim, subi para meu quarto, queria matar as saudades da minha vampirinha.

Ao chegarmos no quarto a coloquei na cama, me livrando das minhas roupas, Bella fez o mesmo com as delas, rapidamente estava em cima dela a beijando, minhas mãos tocando em todo seu corpo, todas as partes que podia alcançar.

Acariciei seus seios provocando os mamilos, ao senti-los durinhos, afastei a boca da dela, descendo beijos até seus seios, suguei os mamilos, ora um ora outro, chupando e mordendo os bicos duros. Bella gemia agarrando meu cabelo, se contorcendo embaixo de mim, levei a mão entre nós, para sentir sua boceta.

Sua umidade molhou meus dedos, e esfreguei eles contra seu clitóris sensível, ela arfou agarrando meus ombros com força, deixei seus seios, descendo beijos por seu corpo até chegar a sua entrada, lambendo os lábios, enterrei o rosto em sua boceta sentindo o cheiro da sua excitação.

Bom.

– Edward...

Ela arfou agarrando meu cabelo, mas não com força, ela acariciava meu cabelo, enquanto eu beijava sua boceta, dando lambidas e chupadas, empurrei dois dedos dentro dela, indo beijar seu botãozinho, ela gritou puxando um pouco forte meu cabelo, continuei beijando e a fodendo com meus dedos, até Bella estar arfante e gemendo meu nome incoerentemente.

Quando senti que estava próxima de vir, tirei a boca dela, subindo meus beijos até seus lábios, ela agarrou minha cabeça, devorando minha boca com urgência. Peguei suas pernas as colocando em volta de mim, guiando meu pau em seguida para dentro dela.

Bella afastou a boca da minha, jogando a cabeça para trás quando me afundei nela, gemendo alto alguma coisa em italiano, não entendi, mas ouvi o apelido que ela me deu no meio, amoré alguma coisa.

– Sim, amor, me tome. – gemi sentindo sua boceta se contraindo em volta de mim quando ela gozou com minha investida.

Gemendo comecei a fodê-la com força, metendo meu pau, rápido e forte, Bella gemia agarrada a mim arfando e rebolando debaixo de mim.

Eu não aguentaria muito mais, fazia um tempo desde que eu estivesse em sua boceta apertada, levei a mão entre nós provocando seu clitóris, Bella arfou, e para minha surpresa nos virou ficando sobre mim.

– Porra. – ela riu.

– Tudo bem?

– Sim, eu só esqueço como você é forte. – ela sorriu mordendo o lábio, e se movendo tão rápido que parecia um borrão sobre mim, ela começou a se mover.

Meus olhos se arregalaram, ao ver ela tomando seu prazer em cima de mim, os peitos balançando e sua boceta se contraindo em volta do meu pau, joguei a cabeça para trás gemendo alto quando meu pau pulsou e vim com força, meu gozo desencadeou o seu e viemos juntos.

Bella gozou em cima de mim ainda se movendo, mas como humana agora, meu gozo se derramou dentro dela e me senti morto debaixo dela, Bella deitou sobre meu peito dando beijos molhados indo até meu pescoço e o lambeu.

– Quero te morder. – fiquei um pouco tenso.

– Vai doer?

– Não, vai ser gostoso. – sussurrou roucamente, e engolindo em seco, e ao mesmo tempo que estava com medo estava curioso, da outra vez, eu não me lembrava muito do que tinha acontecido.

– Ok. – sussurrei, e a ouvi gemer e em seguida seus dentes pressionando a pele da minha garganta, ofeguei quando ela afundou os dentes, em seguida uma onda de prazer me tomou.

Gemi agarrando seu corpo, meu pau ficou duro dentro dela, e sem deixar de me morder sugando meu sangue, ela se moveu sobre mim, gemi de novo empurrando meu pau dentro dela, suas paredes latejavam em volta de mim.

Ela lambia e chupava meu pescoço provando meu sangue, ao mesmo tempo que tomava seu prazer, eu vim de novo mais rápido dessa vez, mas com tanto prazer como da primeira vez.

O modo como ela me bebia e me fodia ao mesmo tempo, era altamente erótico. Senti meu corpo caindo molemente no colchão e olhei para Bella que sorriu lambendo os lábios.

– Você está bem il mio amoré?

– Hmmm... – resmunguei e ela riu deitando sobre mim.

– Durma il mio amoré, eu estou aqui.

– Minha Bella. – sussurrei antes da inconsciência me tomar.

[...]

Abri os olhos na manhã seguinte com o vento que entrava pela janela, estremeci puxando as cobertas até o queixo. Quem diabos deixou a janela aberta?

Olhei para o lado vazio da cama e grunhi.

– Ah, Bella.

Levei a mão ao pescoço não sentindo nada, e ri.

Aquilo foi quente.

Voltei a olhar para seu lado vazio da cama e suspirei.

Odiava não poder acordar com ela. Talvez se eu passasse a noite na casa dela... esse pensamento se foi tão rápido quanto veio. Nem fudendo passaria a noite com o conde Drácula fungando no meu pescoço.

Eu acordaria degolado, ou não acordaria. Eu amanheceria degolado, melhor assim.

Então não, era mais seguro aqui, mesmo que eu não pudesse dormir com minha vampirinha. Talvez eu pudesse fazer algumas mudanças, colocar vidros escuros, reforçar as janelas, fazer um quarto no porão, tudo para ter Bella confortável aqui, assim ela podia ficar mais.

Mas isso era nos fins de semana, na semana eu ainda iria a Seattle. Será que ela poderia ir comigo? Ia ser incrível chegar do trabalho e ela estar lá, esperando por mim, mas talvez ela não gostasse de ficar no apartamento o dia todo trancada, se bem que aqui ela ficava na casa trancada, mas ela tinha Charlie para conversar, lá ela não teria ninguém.

E se ela mordesse meu carteiro? Diabos, isso é tão complicado.

Me sentei esfregando o rosto, levantei indo fechar a janela. Precisava de um banho, um bom café e fazer algumas compras.

Tomei um banho rápido, e comi cereal, eu realmente precisava fazer compras, depois de comer fui para o mercado, estava andando pelos corredores quando meu carrinho trombou em alguém.

– Merda.

– Oh me desculpe. – olhei para a pequena mulher com olhos dourados, cabelo preto curto e um sorriso de desculpas, ela era bonita com traços pequenos e delicados.

– Tudo bem. Acontece.

– Sim, acontece. Eu sou Alice, me mudei para cá tem alguns dias.

– Oh prazer, sou Edward. – apertamos as mãos, ela sorriu abertamente.

– Edward Masen?

– Hmmm, sim, eu mesmo, nos conhecemos?

– Não, não, mas eu queria comprar sua casa.

– A minha?

– É estava passando de carro pela cidade pra escolher uma casa e me apaixonei pela sua, ela é incrível, mas me disseram que não estava a venda, e o senhor não tinha a intenção de vender nunca.

– É eu amo a casa, é meu pequeno refugio, nunca a venderia.

– Exatamente o que a corretora havia dito. – riu novamente e forcei um sorriso.

Ok então.

– Certo eu preciso ir. – antes que eu me afastasse ela agarrou meu braço me parando.

– E seus vizinhos?

– Vizinhos?

– É da casa toda fechada ao lado da sua.

– Ah, esses vizinhos. O que tem?

– Você já os conheceu?

– Já... – ela arregalou os olhos e ficou me avaliando, seus olhos indo para meu pescoço e pulso, ela respirou fundo e seus olhos ficaram ainda maiores, seu aperto ficou mais forte também, porra que menina forte.

Retirei a mão dela do meu braço.

– Bem eu preciso ir.

– Oh, ok. – ela voltou a sorrir como se esse momento bizarro não tivesse acabado de acontecer.

– Tchau.

– Até logo Edward, espero nos vermos de novo.

Nem fudendo.

– Claro, nos vemos. – murmurei saindo o mais rápido de perto dela.

Mulherzinha louca em.

Terminei de comprar o que precisava, tomando cuidado para não esbarrar novamente naquela mulher perturbada. Voltei para casa, guardei as coisas e fiquei encarando a janela.

O que fazer agora?

Estava frio para nadar, mesmo a piscina sendo aquecida. Mas ainda sim, não era isso que eu queria, queria estar com Bella.

Minha vampirinha.

Porra eu realmente estava amando essa vampira.

Sem ter o que fazer eu peguei meu notebook, me esparramei no sofá com ele em meu colo e fiquei jogando paciência, ouvindo musicas no youtube. Fui dar uma conferida no meu email, e ao entrar no Google, reparei no Google tradutor.

Hey, podia ver do que a Bella me chamava.

Como é mesmo que ela disse.

Moro, mora, amore.

Isso mio amore.

Coloquei mio amore, no tradutor e meus olhos se arregalaram.

Meu amor?

Mas, ela disse que era o que sentia por mim.

Jesus domando um leão! Ela me ama?

Porra. Eu precisava falar com ela.

Sai em disparada para sua casa, mas parei no caminho ao ver os arbustos se movendo, seria um gato. Me aproximei curioso, e gritei, um grito bem másculo se quer saber, ao ver a mulher do mercado.

– O que faz ai sua doida?

– Edward, o que você faz aqui?

– Eu moro aqui.

– Eu também.

– No arbusto?

– O que? Não, em Forks.

– Mas por que está em um arbusto.

– Ah, isso, estava... vendo se era um bom arbusto. – sorriu, e olhei em volta.

– Sei, eu preciso ir. – me afastei indo até Bella, até ela me alcançar e me parar.

– Onde você vai?

– Nos Swan.

– Swan?

– É meus vizinhos, qual o problema? – ela olhou pra mim e depois pra casa e como se a situação não pudesse ficar mais bizarra ela tirou uma lanterninha do bolso e enfiou nos meus olhos, a luz quase me cegou, a empurrei esfregando os olhos.

Que merda é essa?

– Não está hipnotizado.

– Que merda é essa? – repeti meus pensamentos e ela suspirou, olhou para os lados e agarrando a minha mão começou a me puxar para longe da casa deBella.

Eu realmente não queria seguir a maluca, mas ela é muito forte, o que não fazia sentido, já que ela é pequena, eu poderia pensar que ela é uma vampira, mas ela ta andando de dia, então... Ela finalmente parou quando alcançamos atrás da minha casa.

– O que está havendo. – tirei minha mão do seu aperto a olhando com raiva.

Ela suspirou.

– Eu não quero te assustar, mas eu preciso te alertar. Seus vizinhos são vampiros.

**_Isso foi... chocante no mínimo._**


	12. Chapter 11

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**11 - Isso foi... é o que eu quero saber.**

– O que está havendo. – tirei minha mão do seu aperto a olhando com raiva.

Ela suspirou.

– Eu não quero te assustar, mas eu preciso te alertar. Seus vizinhos são vampiros.

Hein?

Olhei para os lado, esperando ver uma câmera, ou alguém saltar gritando "te enganei", mas nada disso aconteceu e me voltei para a mulher que parecia muito séria.

– Hein?

Eu não sou muito eloquente quando pego de surpresa.

– Seus vizinhos, são vampiros. – sussurrou a ultima palavra.

Merda!

– Meus vizinhos? Os Swan?

Isso se faça de cético, e negue até o ultimo minuto. Algo me dizia que essa baixinha não era boa coisa, ela podia saber o segredo de Bella, mas que garante que ela só era curiosa, ela podia ser...

Eu não faço ideia do que diabos essa mulher é. Mas sei que é encrenca.

– Sim, os Swan. Então eu vou lhe dar um conselho Edward, fuja para longe.

– Fugir? Por quê?

– Por que você já foi mordido uma vez, e é perigoso estar em volta dos vampiros, você já convidou eles a sua casa?

Mordido?

Levei a mão ao pescoço, eu havia olhado no espelho e não vi nada, como essa mulher viu? Ela tinha super visão?

– Er... – eu convidei Bella, mas não Charlie, mas era melhor não contar a essa louca.

– Não. Eu só fui visitá-los sabe, pedir uma xícara de açúcar. – ela estreitou os olhos para mim.

– E eles tinham?

– O que?

– O açúcar?

– Ah sim, tinham sim. Eles são ótimas pessoas, muito boas mesmo.

– Não são não Edward, eles com certeza te hipnotizaram quando foi pedir o açúcar o levaram para dentro e morderam.

– Nada disso aconteceu. – a afastei me livrando do seu aperto. – Escute, Alice, eu não sei que livros ou filmes anda vendo, mas meus vizinhos não são vampiros. Agora se me da licença.

Comecei a me afastar, eu ainda tinha que dizer a Bella que a amava.

– Seja cuidadoso Edward, se você acabar como eles, vou caçar você também. – ela falou antes que eu me afastasse e me voltei para ela.

– Caçar? Tipo caçador de vampiros? – ela assentiu seriamente se aproximando.

– Sim, é uma coisa de família. Eu nasci com habilidades, que me ajudam a pegar os sanguessugas malditos.

– Que tipo de habilidades? – consegui sussurrar, isso não era nada bom.

– Força e rapidez, enxergo e ouço tão bem como eles.

– Eles?

– Os vampiros.

– Entendi. Mas não se preocupe Alice, meus vizinhos não são vampiros, por tanto eu não pretendo ser um.

Dessa vez praticamente corri até a casa dos Swan, bati na porta como um louco, e nem tive vontade de sair correndo quando Charlie abriu a porta querendo me matar.

– Vocês estão em perigo. – deixei escapar, e ele olhou em volta.

– Perigo?

– Tem uma caçadora... – mal terminei de falar os olhos de Swan arregalaram, ele rosnou e agarrando meu braço me puxou para dentro.

– Caçadora, você disse?

–Sim, ela veio me alertar sobre vocês. Me mandando fugir. – sussurrei na esperança dela não ouvir.

– Isso é uma merda... – ele começou, mas o grito enfezado de alguém o fez calar.

– Edward, che era quello nano cagna? Perché è stato, sarò uccisa se cerca di rubare da me, cagna, vacca, miserabile...¹

_¹ Edward, quem era aquela nanica vadia? Por que estava com ela, eu vou matá-la se ela tentar roubar você de mim, vadia, vaca, miserável_

– O que? – em um flash ela estava na minha frente bufando. Me olhou atentamente.

– Quem era ela? – rosnou as palavras e afastei um passo.

– Ela quem?

– A mulher que estava te segurando lá fora, eu vi Edward, eu... – de repente sua raiva se esgotou e ela parecia triste. – Vai me deixar?

– O que? Não, não, eu vim dizer que te amo. – merda não era pra ser dito assim, Bella ofegou.

– Ama?

– Porra, sim, claro que amo. – ela sorriu pulando em meus braços e a apertei contra mim, enterrando meu rosto em seus cabelos.

– Oh, Edward, ti amo troppo, molto, molto, molto, non può vivere senza di te, ti amo, amore, sempre e per sempre.²

_² Oh Edward, eu te amo também, muito, muito, muito, não posso viver sem você, te amo, amor, sempre e sempre._

– O que? – ela riu, afastando o rosto do meu pescoço para me olhar.

Eu realmente precisava de um curso de italiano.

– Eu te amo, amore.

– Também te amo, amore. – ela sorriu agarrando meu rosto em seguida e esmagando seus lábios nos meus, gemi a abraçando mais forte, suspirando contra seus doces lábios.

Minhas mãos já estavam na sua bunda a apertando, enquanto Bella se esfregava em mim, será que eu conseguiria chegar até seu quarto, antes de arrancar suas roupas e a foder aqui mesmo? Um rosnado, nos fez se afastar, gelei ao ver Charlie me encarando com as presas a vista.

Jesus em um paraquedas! Agora ele me mata.

–Charlie se comporte. – Bella rosnou de volta pra ele, Charlie grunhiu.

– Se comporte você Isabella, não preciso ver você se esfregando no seu namorado. – Bella bufou.

– Vamos para meu quarto.

– Não, não, temos um problema.

– Problema? – ela olhou mim para o Charlie, istintivamente a puxei para meus braços a abraçando com força.

– A mulher que estava com Edward, é uma caçadora, ela tentou alertar Edward sobre nós.

– Accidenti questo è male, cosa facciamo Charlie?³ - Charlie olhou de relance para mim, antes de voltar sua atenção para Bella.

_³ Porra isso é mal, o que faremos Charlie?_

– O que sempre fazemos. – Bella foi de nervossismo para panico.

– Não, eu não posso deixá-lo.

– Deixar? Vocês vão embora? – ela me encarou, com seus grandes olhos vermelhos.

– Precisamos partir, não podemos matar um caçador, se matarmos, mais virão atras de nós. Sempre que um nos acha, mudamos para longe.

– Vamos partir essa noite. – Charlie murmurou, e dessa vez o em panico era eu.

– Não, não podem, Bella... – peguei seu rosto, e ela parecia a ponto de chorar.

– Eu não quero ir Edward, mas...

– Não, não, não precisa ir, eu...

– O que? Vai matar a caçadora? Se o fizer virão mais atras de nós.

Matar? Não conseguia matar nem um rato, quanto mais uma pessoa.

–Eu... eu posso falar com ela? Sei lá explicar...

– Não Edward, ela não ouvira, ela está aqui para matar. – Bella sussurrou, e a olhei impotente.

O que eu faria?

Eu estou apaixonado por uma vampira, que está sendo perseguida por uma caça vampiros. Se não fosse tão confuso, juraria que estava em um filme de terror escroto.

–Partiremos assim que escurecer. – Charlie avisou, e Bella assentiu.

– Bella... – ela agarrou minha mão.

– Venha. – começou a me puxar para cima, e asegui até seu quarto.

Ao entrarmos ela trancou a porta, e deitamos na cama nos encarando.

–Você não tem que ir Bella.

– Tenho sim, caçadores são implacaveis, ela não vai parar até matar.

– Mas... – ela colou seus labios nos meus me calando, suspirei contra sua boca puxando seu corpo para mim.

Enquanto sua lingua se enroscava na minha, suas mãos afastavam as minhas roupas e eu fazia o mesmo com ela.

Não demorou muito para ficarmos nus, meu pau entre suas coxas, levei minha mão a sua entrada, esfregando seu clitoris, Bella gemeu baixinho, o som foi direto para meu pau, me deixando mais duro.

Empurrei dois dedos em sua entrada, gemendo ao sentir o quão molhada ela estava, retirei meus dedos e ficando sobre ela, empurrei meu pau, Bella arfou agarrando meus ombros com força.

Desci meus labios para seus lindos seios, e os beijei, ora um ora outro, alternando entre beijos e mordidas. Bella arfava rebolando de baixo de mim, gemi aumentando a força e a rapidez das minhas investidas.

Bella começou a gemer mais alto, e fui beijá-la, seus gemidos eram engolidos pela minha boca, assim como os meus era pela sua, ja podia sentir seu corpo tremendo de baixo do meu, assim como sua boceta piscando em volta de mim.

Coloquei a mão em seu clitoris o esfregando vigorosamente, Bella arfou afastando a boca da minha, quando veio com força, gemi alto conforme sua boceta esmagava meu pau me fazendo gozar imediatamente.

Meu corpo caiu molemente sobre o seu, tentei levantar, para não esmagá-la, mas seus braços me apertaram com força, não me deixando sair de cima dela, ergui a cabeça e sorri ao olhar para ela.

–Bella, eu te amo.

– Eu te amo também Edward, vou sentir sua falta.

Merda! Ela realmente vai embora.

–Eu, eu posso ir com você. – murmurei e ela sorriu tristemente.

– E vai deixar tudo pra tras? Sua casa, seu amigo, sua empresa?

Inferno! Não tinha pensado nisso.

–Eu... – comecei, mas ouvimos um estrondo vindo do andar de baixo, nos olhamos, e nos apressamos em vestir as roupas para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Ao chegarmos a sala fiquei um pouco chocado ao ver Charlie dar um soco em Alice que voou longe batendo na parede causando uma rachadura.

Porra ele matou ela?

Meu choque aumentou, quando ela levantou dando uma voadora em Charlie que caiu sobre as escadas quebrando alguns degraus.

–Não tenho medo de você chupador de sangue. – ela provocou fazendo Charlie rosnar.

– Charlie. – Bella chamou e ele a olhou.

– Fuga Bella, mi distraggo, afferrare il vostro uomo e lascio prima di questo cacciatore e lui ti uccide. Scappa, ti troverò, ora vai..*

_* Fuja Bella, eu a distrairei, pegue seu humano e parta antes que essa caçadora mate você e ele. Fuja para longe, eu acharei você, agora vá._

– Papà**. – ela choramingou, mas ele negou.

_**Papai._

– Agora Isabella. Me obedesça. – ela assentiu e agarrando meu corpo correu para fora, eu estava um pouco surpreso com a facilidade com a qual ela me pegou, mas deixei passar.

– Bella o que estamos fazendo? – consegui dizer quando chegamos em frente a minha casa.

– Fugindo.

– Oh merda.

Corri para dentro de casa, indo para o quarto, peguei dinheiro e algumas roupas enfiando em uma mochila. Peguei meus documentos, e corri para baixo com Bella em meu encalço, entrei na garagem indo até meu outro carro, um aston martin, que quase nunca usava.

–Entre. – mandei, ela entrou rapidamente, corri para meu lado e dirigi para fora da garagem.

Antes de partir dei uma olhada na casa de Bella e ouvimos mais barulhos, Bella me encarou mordendo os labios.

–Você não devia ajudar? – ela fungou.

– Não, Charlie mandou partirmos.

– Ok. – voltei a ligar o carro, dirigindo em alta velocidade para o mais longe possivel de Forks.

Bella ficou em silêncio enquanto eu dirigia, imaginei que estava preocupada com Charlie, mas não haviamos nada que pudessemos fazer agora, só precisava manter Bella segura, não fazia ideia de como fazer isso, mas iria tentar.

Olhei pra minha vampirinha, e sorri.

Ia ser bom cuidar dela, dormir com ela, alimentar...

Porra.

–Bella eu não tenho um caixão. – ela me encarou confusa.

– O que?

– Pra você dormir. – ela riu.

– Está tudo bem, posso dormir na cama com você.

– Tem certeza?

– Sim.

– Ok, mas e sangue, não tenho nenhum. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e levou a mão até minha garganta.

– Você tem o suficiente.

– Vai se alimentar de mim? – guinchei a fazendo rir.

– Só se for necessario.

– Oh ok. Isso é bom, eu acho.

Seria um pouco estranho ser a geladeira pessoal de Bella, mas eu podia lidar com isso, eu espero.

Voltamos a ficar em silêncio, mas eu não conseguia parar de pensar no que eu iria fazer agora.

Eu estava fugindo com uma vampira, isso não ia prestar.

Depois de algumas horas, finalmente chegamos a Seattle, como ainda tava escuro e a garagem era coberta foi tranquilo levar Bella para meu apartamento. Ao entrarmos Bella ficou olhando para todos os lugares com curiosidade.

–Aqui é bonito. – sussurrou caminhando pela ampla sala.

– Sinta-se em casa, o que é meu é seu. – ela sorriu e veio me abraçar, a apertei em meus braços enterrando o rosto em seu cabelo.

– Obrigada Edward. – sussurrou e a apertei mais forte.

– Não há o que agradecer, estou aqui para você, sempre. – ela ergueu o rosto e fiz o mesmo, suas mãos foram para minhas bochechas.

– Eu te amo, obrigada por cuidar de mim.

– Te amo Bella, faria qualquer coisa por você.

As palavras sairam sem eu nem pensar nelas, mas eram as mais verdadeiras que ja disse. Eu faria qualquer coisa por ela.

–Obrigada. – sussurrou de novo, e a peguei no colo a levando para o quarto, logo amanheceria e ela parecia exausta.

Esse dia foi uma loucura, espero que amanhã seja melhor.

Ao colocar Bella na cama, tirei suas roupas e em seguida as minhas e deitei com ela, ela se aconchegou em mim com um pequeno sorriso. Sorri de volta, fechando os olhos em seguida, eu também preciso de um descanso.

–Edward? – abri os olhos e ela me encarava.

– O que?

– Antes, você nao queria ser como eu, mas você me ama agora.

– Eu amo. – ela sorriu.

– Sim, então agora que você me ama, você quer ser um vampiro?

_Isso foi... é o que eu quero saber._


	13. Chapter 12

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**12 - **_**Isso foi... vai ser difícil explicar.**_

_– Antes, você nao queria ser como eu, mas você me ama agora._

_– Eu amo. – ela sorriu._

_– Sim, então agora que você me ama, você quer ser um vampiro?_

Essa era a pergunta de 1 milhão de dolares.

Eu quero ser um vampiro? Quero viver para sempre? Quero beber sangue para viver?

Quero...

A mãozinha de Bella tocou meu rosto para chamar minha atenção, e embora ela sorrisse seus olhos pareciam tristes.

–Está tudo bem Edward, eu só perguntei por perguntar.

– Eu... – ela negou se aconchegando em mim novamente.

– Eu estou cansada. – assenti não sabendo mais o que dizer, era facil ver que minha falta de resposta a chateou.

Mas como podia decidir isso assim? Era uma grande decisão, tão grande quanto casar, maior ainda por que casamento dava pra divorciar, e se aceitasse isso, deixando ela me transformar, para Bella cansar de mim.

Merda e se alguem da idade dela aparecesse? Um vampiro com anos tanto em humanos quando vampiricos? Ela me chutaria?

Inferno!

Olhei para ela, suspirando, ela parecia tão em paz, calma, meio morta.

Toquei sua pele fria, se alguem entrasse agora, acharia que eu matei a menina.

Peguei o cobertor jogando sobre nós, estava realmente cansado, havia sido um dia cheio de emoções, pensei em Charlie, e mesmo o cara me dando medo, esperava que ele estivesse bem, Charlie parecia ser durão, a caçadora não tinha chances contra ele.

Fechei meus olhos, quem sabe amanhã as coisas não seriam melhores?

[...]

Abri os olhos na manhã seguinte um pouco confuso. Olhei em volta tentando me situar, estou em Seattle? De repente tudo que aconteceu ontem voltou a minha mente, a caçadora, dizendo a Bella que a amo, ela dizendo que iria, Charlie lutando com a caçadora e a nossa fuga preciptada, e agora estavamos em Seattle.

Como tudo se encaixou olhei para o lado, para encontrar o lugar de Bella vazio, toquei os lençois frios.

–Bella? – chamei esperando que ela estivesse na cozinha, ou andando pelo apartamento.

– Sim? – olhei em volta do quarto sua voz pareceu soar aqui dentro, embora estivesse um pouco abafada.

Mais que diabos!

–Bella? – chamei novamente e a ouvi bocejar.

– O que há Edward? – ela está debaixo da cama?

Me inclinei sobre o colchão, erguendo um pouco os lençois para poder olhar de baixo da cama, torci o nariz ao ver Bella deitadinha lá com os olhos fechados.

–Por que está em baixo da cama? – ela abriu os olhos virando o rosto na minha direção, seus olhos vermelhos pareciam um pouco assustador no escuro.

– Dormindo.

– Ha algo de errado com a cama?

– Não, mas eu prefiro o escuro. – ergui a cabeça olhando para o relogio, ainda faltava algumas horas para anoitecer.

Me levantei agarrando um travesseiro e vestindo uma cueca, pq eu não ia deitar nu no chão, pois não parecia muito certo, Bella mesmo usava uma camiseta minha, me enfiei de baixo da cama, Bella riu quando ajeitei o travesseiro, bati a cabeça uma vez, mas finalmente me deitei.

–O que está fazendo?

– Deitando ué. – ela riu mais, deitando a cabeça em meu peito.

– Não precisa fazer isso.

– Eu sei, mas é bom ir me acostumando né, se um dia eu vou ser como você. – ela levantou a cabeça tão rapido que bateu na cama. – Cuidado.

– Vo – você quer ser como eu? – eu não estava completamente certo, minha unica certeza é Bella, e tentei dizer isso a ela, ou mais ou menos isso.

– Não agora, por que eu amo você Bella, de verdade, mas acho que é muito cedo, mas se continuarmos nos amando e sentirmos que podemos ficar juntos eternamente eu gostaria de ser como você. – seu sorriso poderia cegar de tão grande.

– Oh, Edward ti amo così tanto, questa è la migliore notizia che mi ha dato, non vedo l'ora di stare insieme per sempre. Perché io so che ci apparteniamo.¹

_¹ Oh, Edward te amo tanto, essa é a melhor noticia que me deu, mal posso esperar para estarmos juntos eternamente. Por que sei que pertencemos juntos._

Sério eu realmente preciso começar a fazer aulas de italiano.

–Hein? – ela riu me beijando com força, estava sem folego quando ela se afastou.

– Não importa, eu te amo. – afaguei seu rosto, meus dedos se infiltrando por seu cabelo e a puxando para mim, para escovar seus labios contra os meus.

– Te amo também. – sussurrei contra seus labios aprofundando o beijo em seguida, ela gemeu contra a minha boca, e tentei rolar para ficar sobre ela, mas foi meio complicado, sendo que ainda estavamos de baixo da cama.

Grunhi esfregando a cabeça quando a bati na cama de novo, Bella riu massageando o couro cabeludo onde bati.

–Quer subir na cama?

– Eu gostaria. – murmurei, ela sorriu e sai de baixo da cama, com ela me seguindo, antes que eu entendesse o que estava acontecendo fui jogado na cama, Bella sentou sobre minhas pernas e rasgou minha cueca.

Eita.

–Bella? – ela riu lambendo os labios e arrancou a camiseta do seu corpo, gemi ao ver seus seios nus.

Porra ela é bonita.

Meu pau começou a crescer com a visão dos seus peitos, ela mordeu o labio enquanto o agarrava, meu pau pulsou e cresceu mais contra seus dedos.

Gemi jogando a cabeça para tras fechando os olhos, a sensação da sua mãozinha subindo e descendo pelo meu cumprimento é incrivel, mas melhorou infinitamente quando ela substitui sua mão pela sua boca.

Porra!

Ergui a cabeça gemendo alto ao ver ela me levando em sua boca, metade do meu pau estava em sua boca, enquanto suas mãos massageavam minhas bolas.

–Isso é incrivel. – ela gemeu contra meu pau, as vibrações me deixando mais duro.

Meu pau ja pulsava contra seus labios, conforme sua lingua se enroscava na cabeça do meu pau, gemi alto agarrando seus cabelos, ela ergueu o rosto para me olhar.

–Sim?

– Quero te foder. – ela gemeu dando mais um beijo no meu pau, em seguida subindo pelo meu corpo, ela agarrou meu pau começando a levá-lo para dentro dela, mas agarrei seu pulso a parando.

– Edward... – antes que ela terminasse levei minha outra mão a sua entrada empurrando dois dedos em sua boceta, ela ofegou conforme meus dedos deslizavam por sua entrada molhada.

– Hmmm, bom, continue. – ela mordeu o labio gemendo e voltou a descer sobre mim.

Prendi a respiração assistindo meu pau engolindo sua boceta, ela ofegou espalmando as mãos em meu peito, quando meu pau sumiu dentro dela.

Levei as mãos aos seus quadris subindo por seu corpo, ela suspirou quando cheguei aos seus seios os agarrando.

–Edward...

– Porra, rebola sobre mim. – pedi beliscando seus mamilos, ao mesmo tempo que empurrava meu pau para cima, ela gemeu começando a rebolar sobre mim.

Belisquei os mamilos por mais alguns momentos, em seguida descendo as mãos ate sua bunda, agarrei um punhado e a ajudando a se mover sobre mim.

Nossos gemidos eram altos, enquanto nos moviamos e tocavamos, meu pau pulsava e eu estava cada vez mais proximo, podia sentir que ela também, pela sua respiração ofegante, subi as mãos para sua cintura empurrando mais rapido e forte para dentro dela.

–Ahhh, Edward.

– Porra Bella.

– Sì, dai, fottimi. Edward, oh mio.²

_² Sim, continue, me foda. Edward, oh meu._

– Bella, venha para mim.

Seu corpo tremia sobre o meu, e não demorou muito para ela gozar sobre mim, gemendo alto, eu a segui vindo com força dentro dela

Bella caiu molemente sobre mim, abracei seu corpo a apertando contra mim. Senti seus labios em meu ombro em seguida uma picada.

–Bella.

– Desculpe, estou com fome.

– Ok, só não tome tudo em. – ela riu rastejando um pouco mais para cima até meu pescoço, gemi quando ela raspou os dentes em seguida os afundando contra minha garganta.

A apertei molemente em meus braços enquanto a sentia me sugando, uma sensação de prazer incrivel me dominando, ao mesmo tempo que uma moleza me fez fechar os olhos e deixei a escuridão me dominar.

Abri os olhos algum tempo depois, pisquei um pouco confuso dando de cara com Bella, deitada ao meu lado me encarando, bocejei.

–Oi. – ela sorriu.

– Eu acho que exagerei.

– Eu estou bem. – ergui a mão tocando sua bochecha, ela sorriu um pouco.

– Você precisa comer. – meu estomago roncou, comer seria bom.

– Eu vou tomar um banho e preparar algo.

– Certo. – comecei a me levantar, um pouco zonzo, mas estava bem. Bocejei mais uma vez indo para o banheiro e Bella não me seguiu.

Aproveitei para tomar um banho demorado, a agua quente me fez bem, senti um pouco do cançaso se afastando. Quando sai com uma toalha enrolada na cintura não achei Bella no quarto, fui até a sala e a encontrei no sofa vendo TV.

Fui para a cozinha e fiz um lanche, depois de comer voltei a sala me sentando ao lado dela.

–Hey, soube algo de Charlie?

– Não. Mas ele com certeza deu uma surra na caçadora e agora fugiu.

– E por que ainda não veio até nós? Se bem que ele nem deve saber onde eu moro.

– Na verdade Charlie sempre pode me encontrar.

– Sempre?

– Sim é uma ligação entre vampiro e criador. Ele pode me achar em qualquer lugar.

– Então por que não veio até nós?

– Com certeza está despistando a caçadora.

– Ele não a matou?

– Não, Charlie nunca faria isso. Antes de mim, ele viveu em um coven, e havia morte demais. Quando ele os deixou, ele deixou tudo aquilo para tras, vivemos de sangue de um banco de sangue que o dono é um vampiro.

– Sério? – ela riu.

– Sim, vampiros estão nesse mundo a muito tempo, aprendemos a viver sem entrar em conflito com o seu mundo.

– E o carteiro? – ela baixou os olhos.

– As vezes acontecem erros, eu lamento pelos que cometi, mas não deixo eles governarem minha vida.

– Entendo. – a puxei do sofa para meu colo dando um beijo nela, ela sorriu contra minha boca, e quando se afastou sorria.

– Ti amo per sempre.³

_³Eu te amo para sempre._

–Ti amo. – repeti em italiano e ela sorriu.

– Ti amo. – falou novamente se aconchegou contra mim aumentando o som da tv, e sorri ao notar que estava assistindo um dos filmes daquele livro bizarro que Emmett e ela gostavam.

Fiquei abraçado a ela enquanto ela via seu filme, movendo os labios sempre que o casal falava, ri e ela se virou pra mim arqueando uma sobrancelha.

–Algo errado?

– Não, está bom o filme?

– Otimo na verdade.

– Ok. – ri novamente e ela me beliscou montando sobre mim.

Agarrei sua cintura e ela mostrou suas presas enquanto colocava as mãos no encosto do sofa me prendendo entre seus braços.

–Quero você.

– Sou seu. – meu pau ja crescia sob a toalha, ela sorriu rebolando sobre mim.

– Hmmm... – murmurou levando uma mão até mim e arrancando a toalha enquanto agarrava meu pau o massageando, joguei a cabeça para tras gemendo baixinho.

Sua boca encostou em minha garganta arrastando as presas, meu pau deu um solavando com a sensação.

–Pode morder. – gemi, ela não se fez de rogada afundando os dentes em minha pele.

Jesus em um pula pula! Ela me mataria, mas eu não encontrava forças em mim para me importar.

A próxima cena seguinte aconteceu em câmera lenta.

A porta do apartamento se abriu e ao mesmo tempo em que Bella tirava a boca de mim, seus lábios e presas sujos de sangue se virou para a porta e eu fiz o mesmo olhando para quem estava entrando.

Foi um pouco chocante ver Emmett entrando no meu apartamento, eu havia lhe dado uma chave reserva, mas não entendia o que ele fazia aqui agora.

Ele olhou entre mim e Bella, em seguida seus olhos se fixando na boca dela, seus lábios sujos de sangue e as presas a mostra.

– Puta merda!

_Isso foi... vai ser difícil explicar._


	14. Chapter 13

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**13 - Isso foi... a maior loucura que ja ouvi.**

_Foi um pouco chocante ver Emmett entrando no meu apartamento, eu havia lhe dado uma chave reserva, mas não entendia o que ele fazia aqui agora._

_Ele olhou entre mim e Bella, em seguida seus olhos se fixando na boca dela, seus lábios sujos de sangue e as presas a mostra._

– Puta merda!

– Emmett eu posso explicar. – sua expressão começou a mudar de repente e ele sorriu.

– Você é uma vampira.

– Eu...

– Ela...

– Isso é tão legal, você pode me morder também?

Jesus em um patinete! Ele estava falando sério?

–Emmett! – guinchei e ele corou um pouco, Bella riu ainda em meu colo.

– Ah é, desculpe Edward, mas isso é quente.

– Emmett o que está fazendo aqui? – ele piscou ainda olhando para as presas de Bella e grunhindo arrumei a toalha para me cobrir e tirei Bella do meu colo a empurrando para o quarto.

Assim que ela estava fora de vista, me virei para meu amigo.

–O que faz aqui?

– Hein?

– Emmett!

– Atah, desculpe, eu estou tentando te ligar, mas você não atende, liguei para a casa em Forks e nada e quando fui pra lá a casa estava revirada.

– Revirada?

– Sim, chamei a policia, mas eles disseram que você só seria dado como desaparecido depois de 48h. – resmungou.

– Emmett eu estou bem, eu meio que fugi com Bella.

– Merda Edward! Você sequestrou a menina? Eu até entendo, quem não quer uma vampira só para si mesmo, mas isso é errado cara.

Meu amigo tem problema. Sério!

–Emmett não viaja. Eu não sequestrei Bella, nós fugimos de uma caçadora.

– Porra, uma caçadora? Ela é gostosa?

– Emmett!

– O que? Você nunca assistiu Buffy? – tampei o rosto com as mãos, ninguem merece.

– Emmett isso é serio, a caçadora está atras de Bella, e talvez... tenha matado o pai de Bella. – sussurrei a ultima parte.

– Charlie não está morto. – Bella falou entrando na sala, usando minhas roupas, Emmett a olhava com adoração.

– Como sabe? – perguntei a puxando para mim, não estava gostando nada de como Emmett estava olhando pra ela.

Ela minha sai fora.

–Eu sentiria. Assim como ele pode me achar, eu o sinto, é uma conecxão que temos.

– Ah interessante. Mas o que acha que aconteceu? Para minha casa estar revirada.

– Com certeza Charlie deu uma canceira na caçadora, e fugiu. Ela deve ter invadido sua casa para me achar, pois onde eu estar Charlie estará.

– Ok. – Emmett continuava encarando, ele finalmente não aguentou mais ficar quieto.

– Eu sou seu fã, você pode me dar um autografo?

– Oh... eu...

– Ou uma mordida?

– Hey, ninguém vai morder ninguém aqui. Bella só morde eu. – entrei na frente dela, impedindo Emmett de vê-la.

– Poxa Edward, só uma mordidinha.

– Não, nada de mordidinha.

– Edward eu não me importo...

Como é que é?

–Se você morder ele, acabou tudo entre nós.

Sim estou agindo como um adolescente ciumento, me processe.

–Edward...

– Não, se você morder ele, pode ficar com ele.

– Sim, fica comigo. – Emmett gritou, o olhei feio e ele fechou a boca.

– Então?

– Edward, eu amo só você. É só uma mordidinha.

– Quer saber? Dê sua mordidinha, e fique com ele.

– Edward... – Emmett chamou, Bella também, mas ignorei ambos indo pro quarto e batendo a porta.

Mas que diabos!

Eu sabia que namorar uma vampira seria complicado, mas onde ja se viu, ela sair mordendo meus amigos. Ela gostaria que eu saisse beijando as amigas dela.

–Só uma mordidinha, minha bunda.

Deitei na cama cruzando os braços e encarando a porta com raiva, eu aqui e Bella mordendo Emmett, graças a Deus eu não tinha aceitado ser vampiro, quem diria que ela me trocaria tão rápido.

Virei para o outro lado tentando dormir, antes que eu voltasse na sala e fizesse uma cena, eu devia ter deixado ela me transformar, agora seriamos como casados e podia mandar nela, e nada de mordidinhas nos outros, que coisa viu.

Ouvi uma porta batendo e suspirei, ela devia ter ido embora com Emmett, pelo menos não iam ficar de mordidinhas na minha casa, é muito desrespeitoso isso. Melhor mesmo, eles irem para a casa de Emmett. Isso e fiquem por lá.

Minha perna começou a tremer, isso era um absurdo, Emmett vir aqui e roubar a minha vampira. Claro que ele gostava mais de vampiros do que eu, mas ainda sim Bella é minha, ela é... eu devia ir atrás dela, ela é minha porra, Emmett que arranjasse sua própria vampira, suas mordidinhas deviam ser só em mim.

Merda!

Grunhi me levantando, eu ainda estava com a toalha que caiu quando me levantei, corri a vestir um jeans e camiseta, calcei chinelos mesmo, sai para fora do quarto rapidamente, mas parei ao ver Bella no sofá vendo o filme de vampiros, ela olhou pra mim com um sorriso timido.

– Mi dispiace.¹

_¹ Desculpe._

– Hein? – ela riu.

– Eu sinto muito Edward, você está certo, se fosse ao contrário eu mataria você se mordesse outra.

Humm, viu eu tinha razão.

– Oh, sim, então você não o mordeu?

– Não, só dei o autógrafo. – ri indo para seu lado no sofá, e a puxei para meu colo abraçando seu corpo.

– Eu te amo tanto Bella, quero você só para mim. – sussurrei enterrando o rosto entre seus seios, ela abraçou minha cabeça beijando meus cabelos.

– Eu sou só sua Edward, sempre vou ser.

– Ok.

– Eu falo sério, Edward, eu te amo, te amei no momento que coloquei meus olhos em você. – ergui a cabeça olhando para ela.

– E quando foi a primeira vez? – ela sorriu empurrando meu cabelo para trás com suas mãozinhas.

– Eu estava com o meu binóculos olhando os vizinhos, temos vizinhos bem estranhos.

– E quem não tem?! – ela riu.

– Sim, enfim, eu estava olhando, tinhamos chegado noite passada, o caminhão de mudança chegaria só no dia seguinte, e eu estava no meu quarto quando te vi.

– Sim?

– Sim, o homem mais bonito que eu ja vi.

– O mais bonito em? – movi as sobrancelhas e ela riu.

– O mais bonito. E o unico para mim.

– Você é unica para mim também. – voltei a abraçá-la. – Então você me olhava muito com seu binóculos?

– Muito. Odiava quando você desaparecia por dias.

– Eu vinha pra cá, para trabalhar.

– Eu sei agora. Mas ainda odeio quando você vai, eu odeio que está chateado comigo.

– Eu não estou... quer dizer eu estava, mas se você não o mordeu...

– Eu juro. Só você.

– Sim?

– Sim. Até começarmos a nos envolver eu não tinha reparado o quanto uma mordida por ser sensual, e quando você saiu, eu entendi o que quis dizer. Seria como se eu me oferecesse para outro, e eu só quero estar com você.

– Bom. – resmunguei levantando com ela ainda grudada em mim, suas pernas enroscaram em meu quadril e a levei para o quarto.

– Onde vamos? – ela perguntou com um sorriso.

– Para a cama.

– Para dormir?

– Dormir é a ultima coisa que quero fazer com você lá.

[...]

Os próximos dias passaram rapidamente, Emmett trazia o que eu precisava assinar, eu praticamente havia deixado ele tomando conta das coisas no trabalho, ele era tão bom quanto eu, talvez melhor, e como eu planejava ficar com Bella, era até melhor que eu repasse a empressa.

As coisas entre Bella e eu estavam ótimas, claro que muitas vezes eu acordava só para achá-la dormindo de baixo da cama, eu me juntava a ela, mas depois de bater a cabeça algumas vezes eu desistia e ia comer algo.

Nossa única preocupação era Charlie, ja fazia quase uma semana e nada do homem aparecer. Bella se alimentava de mim, mas não muito afinal eu precisava do meu sangue também.

E eu ja podia ver a fraquesa nela, ela precisava de sangue, muito mais do que eu podia dar. O unico problema era onde iriamos arranjar.

–Edward? – virei a cabeça quando ela sorriu fracamente me chamando para a cama.

– Sim?

– Venha dormir comigo.

– Ainda é cedo... – ela bocejou.

– Estou me sentindo um pouco cansada, podemos... só deitar.

– Bella, você deveria beber...

– Não, eu ja te mordi tres vezes essa semana, foi demais.

– Mas...

– No. Sto bene, voglio solo giaceva, cazzo².

_² Não. Estou bem, só quero deitar, porra._

Torci o nariz não entendo nada, ela suspirou vindo até mim sentando no meu colo.

–Desculpe, eu só estou cansada Edward.

– Beba um pouco de mim então, vai se sentir melhor.

– Não, eu não quero te machucar. Se eu beber demais, posso te matar ou te transformar.

– Não quer mais me transformar?

– Claro que quero, mas ter dois vampiros famintos não me parece uma boa ideia.

– Hmmm, verdade. Mas o que faremos Bella, precisamos de Charlie?

– Eu sei, mas e se formos até ele e ele estiver com a caçadora?

– Eu posso ir só, você consegue sentir onde ele está?

– Sim eu... – ela torceu o nariz.

– O que?

– Charlie? – no momento que ela falou houve uma batida na porta.

Bella saltou do meu colo indo até a porta a abrindo de uma vez, a segui parando abruptadamente ao ver Charlie.

–Charlie, sentiva così nostalgia di casa, non farlo di nuovo.³. – Bella pulou nele o abraçando com força.

Ele a apertou em seus braços.

–Senti saudades também querida. Como você está? – ele a afastou para encará-la, fazendo uma careta.

– Estou bem, e você?

– Você não está bem Bella, precisa comer.

– Sim ela precisa. – murmurei me aproximando, ele me encarou me dando um pequeno sorriso.

– Obrigada Edward.

– Pelo quê?

– Cuidar da minha menina.

– Oh, hmmm ela é minha agora também. – murmurei e ele bufou.

– É, eu sei. – Bella riu baixinho.

– É melhor entrarmos. – ela pegou a mão de Charlie que ficou parado me encarando.

– Posso? – o quê? Ah eu tenho que deixar.

– Sim pode entrar em minha casa. – Bella sorriu o puxando para dentro, comecei a fechar a porta, mas ela foi empurrada com força me impedindo.

– Hey eu quero entrar também. – arregalei os olhos dando alguns passos para trás.

A caçadora?

–Er... hmmm... – ela bufou.

– O quê? Eu não posso entrar?

– Charlie? – guinchei e ele se voltou para mim, Bella reparou na caçadora e rosnou.

– O que ela faz aqui?

Eu também queria saber. Ela o enganou para trazê-la? Estava manipulando ele? O machucando?

Eu ja me preparava para agarrar Bella e sair correndo se ele não se explicasse logo.

– Eu...

– Vamos lá Charlie diga a ela. – a caçadora sorriu presunçosamente, e Charlie grunhiu.

– Ela e eu meio que estamos juntos.

_Isso foi... a maior loucura que ja ouvi._


	15. Chapter 14

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**14 - Isso foi... não vai prestar.**

_Eu ja me preparava para agarrar Bella e sair correndo se ele não se explicasse logo._

_– Eu..._

_– Vamos la Charlie diga a ela. – a caçadora sorriu presunçosamente, e Charlie grunhiu._

_– Ela e eu meio que estamos juntos._

– Juntos, tipo juntinhos, tipo como um casal juntos, ou juntos como amigos, juntos.

– Para de falar juntos homem. – a caçadora resmungou e me calei olhando para Bella que encarava Charlie estupefatada.

– Charlie che pazzia è questa? Dov'è la tua testa? Lei è un cacciatore per l'amore di Dio.¹

_¹Charlie que loucura é essa? Onde está com a cabeça? Ela é uma caçadora pelo amor de Deus._

– Bella por favor... – ele começou, mas ela o interrompeu falando em italiano novamente.

– No, no, no, ero preoccupato e qui si cazzo cacciatore, come può Charlie, lei ci ucciderà, lei...²

– Basta Isabella Marie Swan, rispetta il suo creatore, ho sentimenti profondi per il cacciatore, ho accettato la sua umana, quindi spero che la stessa cortesia da voi.– ela abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes parecendo realmente brava.

_²Não, não, não, eu estava aqui preocupada e você fodendo a caçadora, como pode Charlie, ela vai nos matar, ela..._

_³Chega Isabella Marie Swan, respeite seu criador, eu tenho sentimentos profundos pela caçadora, eu aceitei o seu humano, então espero a mesma cortesia de você_

– Eles fazem muito isso? – a caçadora cochichou se inclinando em minha direção.

– O que?

– Ficarem discutindo em italiano. É italiano né?

– Sim é italiano, e sim fazem muito. – resmunguei.

Aulas de italiano urgente, eu precisava, ficava cada vez mais perdido nas suas conversas.

–Merda agora preciso aprender italiano. – ela murmurou e a olhei com curiosidade, Bella e Charlie continuaram discutindo em italiano, como eu não estava entendo nada, resolvi avaliar essa caçadora.

Nem fudendo que ela ia ficar perto da minha vampira, se suas intenções não fossem boas. Ela me pegou encarando e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

–Que foi?

– Você está mesmo com o vampiro? – ela bufou.

– Sim, eu preferia um caçador, mas achar homem decente hoje em dia ta dificil, então aceitamos o que tem né. – minha boca se escancarou e ela riu. – É brincadeira, eu gosto do coroa.

– Sério? – a olhei um pouco cetico, ela somente riu.

– Com certeza, aquele bigode faz miserias com uma mulher.

– Ewww, não quero ouvir isso.

– Foi mal, só comentando. Então acha que a vampira vai me aceitar.

– Ela tem nome, é Isabella.

– Ta certo, então acha que ela vai ficar entre mim e Charlie? – olhei para Bella que xingava Charlie com muitos palavrões em italiano e ele resmungava também em italiano.

– Acho que não, quando ela se acostumar com a ideia. Vai ficar tudo melhor. – ela assentiu encarando os dois como se quisesse tentar entender o que eles diziam. – Então não vai mais caçar vampiros?

– Claro que vou.

– Mas, mas... – ela suspirou.

– Edward nem todos os vampiros são como Charlie e Isabella, existe o banco de sangue que atende os vampiros, é sangue doado e os humanos nem fazem ideia que é pra vampiro, mas ainda sim é doado. Mas a muitos vampiros por ai que adoram matar humanos, e se divertem fazendo isso, são esses que eu caço.

– Mas então por que estava atras de Charlie e Bella?

– Foi meio que um tiro no escuro, o criador de Charlie é um vampiro dumal, quase um conde Drácula, ele vive na Italia agora, e acreditavamos que Charlie seguia os passos dele, ainda mais depois da morte de um carteiro em Chigago.

Hmmm...

–Carteiro?

– Sim, definitivamente foi um vampiro. – parece que Charlie não contou para sua caçadora que foi Bella que matou o carteiro.

– Então você achou que era Charlie e Bella e os estava caçando?

– Sim. Depois que você fugiu com a moça, eu e Charlie tivemos uma boa briga, ele me nocauteou o miseravel, e fugiu, mas como o dia estava pra nascer ele não conseguiu ir muito longe e em dois dias eu o peguei novamente, mas alem de socos nós trocamos mais algumas coisinhas, e quando eu vi eu estava toda sobre ele, e não de um jeito ruim. – ela piscou e estremeci.

Imagina meu futuro sogro fazendo sexo, não era nada bonito.

Meio nojento na verdade.

–Certo, então agora você vai virar uma vampira?

– Não credo. Eu estou bem como caçadora.

– Mas não quer ficar com Charlie?

– Eu quero enquanto ainda estou aqui, mas quando chegar minha hora quero ir de encontro ao meu Jazz.

– Jazz?

– Meu ex, ele morreu. – falou com uma careta.

– Sinto muito.

– Acontece na nossa profissão.

– Caçadores de vampiros?

– Não, treinadores de tubarões.

Jesus em um patins dando um salto triplo em um show no gelo! Como diabos se treina um tubarão?

– O que?

–É um trabalho que não se vê muito hoje em dia, mas da um bom dinheiro. Depois que meu Jazz foi devorado por um tubarão eu larguei essa vida, e um dia indo pra casa a noite fui atacada por um vampiro, eu consegui dar uma boa surra nele, e um caçador que estava caçando o vampiro, depois de o exterminar, disse que eu tinha "o dom", e me chamou pra ir com ele. Eu pensei, por que não, e vim.

Quando você acha que não teve loucura o suficiente...

–Ok, então, quer beber algo?

– Um copo de água está bom.

Assenti indo para a cozinha, peguei a água, voltando para a sala, Alice estava em meu sofá com o controle mudando de canais, nem é folgada, e Bella e Charlie pareciam mais calmos, Bella parecia exausta.

Entreguei a água da caçadora, e mesmo temendo perder um braço, me entrometi entre os dois, os afastando.

–Certo, certo, sei que tem muito para discutir, mas Bella está realmente cansada. – Charlie olhou para ela tristemente.

– Vou buscar sangue para você. – sussurrou saindo antes que dissessemos algo, me virei para a caçadora que continuou vendo tv.

– Eu vou levar Bella para descansar, fique a vontade. – falei a ela que assentiu sem desviar os olhos da tv, pegando Bella em meus braços, ela se aconchegou contra mim e a levei para o quarto.

Entrando no quarto a coloquei sobre a cama, ela sorriu suavemente, me afastei dela, e entrei de baixo da cama arrumando um lençol e dois travesseiros, voltei pra cima e peguei Bella, ela riu quando a ajudei a entrar de baixo da cama.

Assim que estavamos deitados abraçados, ela suspirou.

–Você está muito chateada?

– Mais chocada.

– É eu também, então ele está mesmo com a caçadora.

– Sim, ele disse que gosta muito de Alice. – resmungou o nome da caçadora.

– Bem, se eles são felizes juntos, você deve ser feliz por ele. – ela me olhou com um biquinho.

– Mas e se ela fizer mal a Charlie?

– Charlie sabe se cuidar Bella.

– Eu sei, mas ele é o unico pai que ja tive Edward, não quero perdê-lo. – afastei uma mecha do seu rosto colocando atras da sua orelha.

– Você não vai amor, Charlie te ama.

– Eu o amo também, mas agora ele tem a Alice, e eu...

– Tem a mim. – me apressei em dizer e ela sorriu.

– Sim, e você não vai me deixar não é?

– Nunca, quero ficar com você pela eternidade. – ela sorriu satisfeita.

– Bom, te quero pela eternidade também. – sussurrou e sorri.

Juntos pela eternidade, esse era um grande compromisso, tão grande quanto o casamento. Na verdade se casar parecia o certo agora, ja que ia ser como ela para sempre, nada mais certo do que estarmos juntos legalmente.

– Nós deviamos nos casar. – falei o que estava em minha mente, sua cabeça pulou tão rapido que bateu na cama.

– O que?

– Eu... – merda falei algo errado? – Hmmm, sabe casar, nós meio que vamos ser companheiros eternos e casar só me pareceu o certo...

Antes que eu terminasse a cama tinha voado de cima de nós e Bella estava montade em mim.

–Minha cama... – eu comecei a reclamar que ela só jogou minha cama contra a parede, mas seus labios estavam nos meus, e suas mãos rasgavam minhas roupas me tirando qualquer pensamento coerente.

Gemi quando ela se esfregou em minha, meu pau duro como pedra com o seu ataque, acho que eu tinha algum fetiche por sexo selvagem, quando Bella afastou a boca da minha, rasgando suas proprias roupas, meu pau ficou mais duro ainda.

–Eu te quero tanto agora. – grunhiu, e nos virei ficando sobre ela.

Bella arfou quando beijei sua garganta, descendo meus beijos mais e mais para baixo, passando por seus seios, dando atenção aos seus mamilos rosados, depois indo em direção a sua entrada, o cheiro da sua excitação me deixando louco, afastei suas pernas enterrando meu rosto entre suas dobras, ela arfou agarrando meu cabelo, temi que ela o puxasse e me deixasse careca, mas ela só massageou meu couro cabeludo e me deixou brincar com sua entrada.

A lambi e chupei, provocando seu clitoris, enquanto empurrava dois dedos dentro dela, Bella gemia e se contorcia embaixo de mim, quando a senti tremer e sua boceta se contrair, afastei meus labios os lambendo, ela me encarou rosnando um pouquinho, o que só me deixou mais excitado.

Sem esperar mais, agarrei seus quadris e me enterrei nela, Bella gritou vindo imediatamente, a sensação da sua boceta mastigando meu pau, quase me fez vir, mas eu queria fodê-la um pouco antes de gozar.

E foi o que fiz, primeiro lentamente, gemendo a cada investida, enquanto sua boceta apertava em volta do meu pau de forma deliciosa, Bella gemia agarrando meu corpo com braços e pernas, suas unhas arranhando minhas costas, seu toque estava me deixando louco, o que foi o suficiente para eu começar a fodê-la com força.

–Edward, non si fermano, sì, ti amo...*

_* Edward, não pare, sim, eu te amo..._

– Porra Bella... tão bom.

– Fammi tuo, Edward, mi fanno i tuoi ... scopami**

_** Me faça sua, Edward, me faça sua... me foda_

Seus gemidos em italiano estavam me fazendo cada vez mais perto. Quando a senti vir pela segunda vez, eu gozei me agarrando a ela, meu pau pulsava com força e sua boceta o apertando é tão bom. Meu corpo caiu molemente sobre o dela, e sorri ao sentir seus dedos brincando com meu cabelo.

–Io amo Edward, voglio essere tua moglie. Voglio essere tutto per te, come tu sei per me.

_***Eu te amo Edward, quero ser sua esposa. Quero ser tudo para você, como você é para mim._

Ergui a cabeça para encará-la.

–O que? – ela sorriu e disse novamente, mas em minha lingua dessa vez.

– Eu te amo Edward, quero ser sua esposa. Quero ser tudo para você, como você é para mim. – meu sorriso devia cegar de tão grande.

– Você ja é tudo para mim Bella, minha Bella. – ela suspirou me abraçando apertado, e embora devia ser meio estranho eu ficar esparramado em cima da minha mulher, minha vampira não parecia se incomodar.

Ouvimos alguns barulhos e grunhidos, rapidamente nos vestimos.

–O que está acontecendo? Eu não ouço gritos só barulhos. – Bella murmurou.

– Só espero que eles não estejam transando no meu sofa. – Bella fez uma careta, e parecia concordar comigo, rezei a Deus que Charlie e a caçadora, não estejam brincando no meu apartamento.

Saimos do quarto e o barulho vinha do corredor, fomos até lá e ambos olhamos boquiabertos para a cena a nossa frente. Havia uma loira alta e muito bonita olhando ameaçadora para a caçadora, assim como Alice a encarava com odio, Charlie estava entre as duas, suas roupas um pouco rasgadas, graças a Deus, eu não tenho vizinhos nesse andar, pois com certeza as duas estavam em uma briga.

–Meninas chega.

– Mas Charlie ela é uma caçadora. – a loira cuspiu, com um olhar irritado, e notei os olhos vermelhos, com certeza era uma vampira.

– Toque no meu homem de novo, e vai preferir que eu te extermine sangue suga.

– Alice, não, era só um abraço, Rosalie é como uma irmã.

– Charlie você está com essa nanica? – a loira resmungou, e Alice deu um passo a frente com certeza querendo matar a vampira loira.

– Eu disse chega. – Charlie grunhiu, as duas se calaram o olhando irritadas,

– Hmmm, Edward o que está acontecendo aqui?

E claro pra completar a bagunça Emmett tinha que aparecer, ele olhava a cena ainda dentro do elevador que ficava de frente para a minha porta.

–Acho melhor entrarmos. – murmurei olhando um pouco nervoso em volta, eu não tinha vizinhos, mas esses vampiros iam acabar chamando a atenção, todos seguiram para dentro exceto a loira que encarou a entrada da porta com uma carranca.

– Alguem pode me convidar?

– Entre coisa linda. – Emmett falou e ela bufou.

– Você não é o dono da casa. – Emmett me olhou confuso.

– Ela é vampira Emmett, e você pode entrar. – ela sorriu satisfeita entrando no apartamento e Emmett a encarou com a boca aberta.

– Ela é vampira?

– Sim.

– É minha, falei primeiro. – berrou e a vampira o encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, agora se ela gostou ou quer matar ele, isso eu não sabia dizer.

_Isso foi... não vai prestar._


	16. Chapter 15

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**15 - Isso foi... muito mal.**

_– Ela é vampira?_

_– Sim._

_– É minha, falei primeiro. – berrou e a vampira o encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, agora se ela gostou ou quer matar ele, isso eu não sabia dizer._

– Como é que é? – a loira colocou as mãos nos quadris ainda encarando meu amigo idiota.

– Emmett corre. – sussurrei, mas todos me olharam e grunhi, maldita super audição.

Infelizmente o idiota que eu quis alertar não tinha me ouvido e estava encarando a loira, quase babando na verdade, ela com certeza cansou de esperar ele dizer algo e o cutucou no peito.

–Posso saber que direito você tem de dizer que sou sua? – Emmett piscou algumas vezes e em seguida sorriu.

– Por que eu sou seu, e é nosso destino ficar juntos.

Sério ? Essa era sua explicação?

A loira estreitou os olhos por um momento em seguida suspirou e se virou para mim.

–Quarto?

– Hein?

– Onde tem um quarto?

– Er... no fim do corredor? – murmurei lembrando do quarto de hospedes que Emmett dorme quando bebemos demais e ele passa a noite, ela agarrou a camisa de Emmett e começou a puxá-lo em direção ao quarto.

– Onde vamos? – ele perguntou suspirando e ela sorriu.

– Vou deixar você provar que é merecedor de mim. – piscou e minha boca caiu aberta.

Jesus em uma parada gay! Emmett realmente ia conseguir a vampira?

Assim que eles sumiram de vista todos me olharam.

–O que? – dei um passo para tras não muito contente com toda a atenção sobre mim, Charlie suspirou.

– Qual o problema do seu amigo?

– Ele é fã de vampiros.

– Vampiros tem fãs? – a caçadora me olhou preocupada, dei de ombros.

– Hoje em dia minha filha, tem fã de tudo.

– Pior que é humanidade está perdida.

– Hey... – comecei a reclamar, mas ela bufou.

– Você é namorado de uma vampira, tá na lista dos loucos. – eu até tentei reclamar, mas a voz de Bella me parou agarrando meu braço orgulhosamente.

– Noivos na verdade.

– Piorou. – a caçadora falou exasperada, e quando houve um rosnado baixo, todos nos viramos para Charlie que me encarava com as presas a mostra.

Porra! Agora eu morro.

Bella ficou na minha frente, pobrezinha não me cobria em nada, ai ficava uma parte do meu peito e cabeça pra Charlie estraçalhar, isso que dá namorar baixinhas.

– Engaged? Non è possibile ottenere una sposa Isabella umano, il giudizio del tempo perduto?¹ – rosnou em italiano, ela grunhiu.

_¹ Noivos? Você não pode ficar noiva de um humano Isabella, perdeu o juizo de vez?_

– Edward sarà come noi, come me. Egli mi ama e vuole che io sia la sua in ogni modo.²

_²Edward vai ser como nós, como eu. Ele me ama e quer que eu seja dele de todas as formas._

– Isabella...

– Non Charlie, se mi ami non mi permette di farlo. Io amo Edward, lui è la mia vita, la mia ragione di vita, senza di essa non vi è nulla.³– ele suspirou e me encarou, seja o que for que ela disse, sua expressão suavizou um pouco.

_³ Não Charlie, se me ama vai me deixar fazer isso. Eu amo Edward, ele é minha vida, minha razão de viver, sem ele não há nada._

– Cullen, você e eu vamos dar uma volta.

– Eu passo. – ta doido que ia sair sozinho com esse cara.

– Eu não estou pedindo Masen. – ele se aproximou de mim agarrando minha blusa pelo ombro e me puxando para fora.

Palavras como "diz pros meus pais que eu os amo", queriam sair da minha boca, mas meus pais já morreram, então eu segui Charlie olhando para Bella o tempo todo que mordia o lábio nos encarando.

–Isabella, trouxe sangue pra você, beba enquanto eu tenho uma conversa de homem pra vampiro com seu humano.

– Charlie... – ela começou e ele rosnou.

– Sem mas Isabella, voltamos logo.

Ainda sendo arrastado, Charlie me levou para fora do apartamento, a viagem de elevador foi tensa e desconfortável, confesso que dei um suspiro de alívio quando saimos do elevador, claro que assim que fui agarrado novamente e puxado para longe do meu prédio o desespero voltou.

Andamos para longe do prédio por alguns minutos. Olhava Charlie de esguelha esperando que ele dissesse algo, mas o cara não abria a boca, um pouco nervoso com todo o silêncio pigarreei antes de falar.

–Então, estamos indo em algum lugar especial?

– Não.

– Então em um lugar não especial? – ele parou abruptadamente quase trombei nele.

– Só estamos andando Masen.

– Por que?

– Por que eu preciso ficar um pouco longe daquela loucura, e precisamos falar.

– Oh... ok, sobre o que quer falar? – ele olhou em volta, estavamos ao lado de uma praça, como era tarde da noite estava vazia, ele foi até a praça sentando em um banco e o segui tomando um lugar ao seu lado.

Ficamos em silêncio pelo que pareceu horas, mas com certeza foram só alguns minutos.

– Você quer mesmo se casar com ela? – ele falou de repente, me assustando um pouco.

– Claro que quero.

– E vai ser um vampiro.

– Sim.

– Entendo, sabe que quando decidir isso não pode voltar atrás não é? Além de estar comprometendo sua vida para sempre, se você magoar Bella, eu te rasgarei em pedaços.

Engoli em seco assentindo freneticamente.

–Bom. E quando vão se casar?

– Quando Bella quiser.

– Certo, resolvam logo isso, pois eu partirei logo depois do casamento.

– Vai deixar Bella? – ele suspirou.

– Primeiramente Cullen, eu nunca deixarei Bella, ela é minha filha, mas vocês vão casar, e você será um recém criado, isso vai fazer de você instável, sedento e com uma mulher como Bella ao seu lado, um pouco tarado.

– O quê? – engasguei e ele riu.

– Sim. Eu disse tarado rapaz. E vai ser assim por pelo menos um ano, então você e Bella devem ir para algum lugar isolado.

– Então depois você vai voltar a viver conosco?

– Não, esse é o segundo motivo de eu ir, Bella é adulta, e ela tem você agora, um cuida do outro. Eu virei sempre que ela precisar de mim, mas vocês estão começando uma vida e é hora de eu me retirar.

– Certo. Vai embora com a caçadora?

– Alice? Sim, enquanto ela ainda me quiser eu ficarei com ela. – ficamos em silêncio um longo tempo.

Parece que eu recebi a aprovação de Charlie para ficar com Bella. Agora só precisavamos oficializar tudo e eu me transformar em um vampiro. Casar seria fácil, agora a transformação ia ser grande e confesso que estava um pouco nervoso com essa parte. Olhei de esguelha para Charlie que estava envolto em seus próprios pensamentos.

–Vai doer? – murmurei baixinho, ele se virou pra mim.

– Não muito, mas você vai sentir como se morresse, tudo para e quando parar seu coração, ai você é um de nós.

– Ok. Hmmm...

– Só falar Cullen.

– Certo, er... Bella disse que por ser você que a mordeu, vocês tem um tipo de conexão.

– Sim, nós temos. Eu posso sempre saber onde ela está, ela pode me achar também, além disso se um de nos morrermos o outro sente.

– Eu e ela vamos ter isso?

– Sim.

Assenti, seria uma coisa grande, seriamos companheiros, isso era mais assustador que o casamento na verdade. Mas eu estava decidido, e não voltaria atrás, Bella era tudo para mim e uma vida mortal era triste sem ela. Viver eternamente podia ser um pouco chato, mas eu teria Bella, e com ela a vida nunca seria chata.

Charlie se levantou de repente me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

–Vamos voltar, antes que Bella fique louca, e ache que eu joguei seu corpo no rio. – ri nervosamente, mas pela sua cara, acho que não foi uma piada.

Ok então.

Voltamos para meu apartamento em silêncio, e ao chegarmos eu pude respirar novamente, não importa quanto tempo passasse, Charlie sempre me deixaria nervoso. Parece que humano ou vampiro, pais de namoradas são sempre assustadores.

–Edward. – Bella pulou em mim quando entrei, olhei de esguelha para Charlie que nos ignorou indo sentar com a caçadora que estava assistindo algo na tv, forcei os olhos e contive um grunhido.

Até ela vê esse filme bobo de vampiros?

Senti beijos em meu pescoço e a caçadora foi esquecida, abracei forte minha Bella enterrando o rosto em seus cabelos.

–Oi.

– Vocês demoraram.

– Desculpe, não foi nossa intenção. – me afastei um pouco segurando seu rosto entre as mãos e sorri. – Você está bem melhor.

– Sim, eu comi.

– Bom. – dei um beijo rapido nela. – E Emmett e a vampira? – ela deu uma risadinha.

– Ainda no quarto. – torci o nariz em desgosto.

– Espero que esteja tudo bem. – ela sorriu maliciosa.

– Pelos barulhos, tá mais que bem.

– Você pode ouvi-los? – ela riu enquanto dava um tapinha com os dedos em seu ouvido.

– Super audição.

– Ew. – ela sorriu me abraçando apertado.

– Pode se preparar que em breve você vai ouvir quase tudo.

– Tudo, tudo? – riu novamente.

– Tudoooo. – hmmm, ouviria nossos vizinhos transando, discutindo e por ai vai?

– Vamos morar no meio do mato. – ela sorriu abertamente.

– Moraremos onde você quiser, contanto que estejamos juntos.

– Juntos. – sussurrei antes de esmagar meus lábios nos dela.

[...]

Conforme amanhecia, fomos para meu quarto, Charlie e a caçadora ficaram na sala, já que Emmett ainda estava no outro quarto com a loira, estava um pouco preocupado, mas Bella me garantiu que tudo o que acontecia no outro quarto, Emmett estava adorando, só uma coisa a dizer: EW!

Bella arrumou a minha cama que ela tinha jogado longe, pelo menos ela não quebrou, deitamos embaixo da cama, isso ja nem parecia mais tão estranho, a cabeça de Bella estava no meu peito, enquanto eu brincava com seu cabelo.

–Então você quer casar antes ou depois da minha transformação? – ele me encarou sorrindo.

– Antes, você vai estar meio instável depois e não quero ter que esperar mais de um ano para casarmos.

– Ok, podiamos ir a um cartório, mas eu acho que eles fecham as 5, e não tem como você sair de dia, então nós podiamos ir a Las Vegas?

– Las Vegas?

– É há muitas capelas por lá, podemos ir assim que anoitecer, chegar lá e já casar.

– Sim, sim, sim... – falou entre beijos, ri a abraçando seu corpo que acabou sobre o meu o que fez ela bater a cabeça.

– Sabe, nós precisamos de uma cama mais alta. – murmurei levando as mãos a sua bunda, ela gemeu.

– Sim, e urgente. – e jogou a cama longe de novo.

– Bella... – seus lábios esmagaram os meus, e esqueci qualquer outro pensamento.

Mas imagino que seria assim a minha vida a partir de agora, eu iria me casar com ela, ser como ela e o resto eu lidaria como desse. Contanto que eu tivesse minha vampira eu podia lidar com o resto...

O estrondo que veio a seguir nos fez nós afastar e acho que isso era demais para lidar.

Lógico que a parede arrebentar e um Emmett muito nu com uma loira semi nua com os dentes a mostra invadir meu quarto não era algo que eu esperava. Me apressei em tampar os olhos de Bella que encarava a cena com a boca aberta.

–Emmett! – guinchei e ele me olhou com os olhos arregalados, e depois pra loira e de volta pra mim.

– Foi mal.

_Isso foi... muito mal._


	17. Chapter 16

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**16 - Isso foi... meu ultimo pensamento como humano.**

_Logico que a parede arrebentar e um Emmett muito nu com uma loira semi nua com os dentes a mostra invadir meu quarto não era algo que eu esperava. Me apressei em tampar os olhos de Bella que encarava a cena com a boca aberta._

_–Emmett! – guinchei e ele me olhou com os olhos arregalados, e depois pra loira e de volta pra mim._

_– Foi mal._

– Mal? Foi pessimo, o que... minha parede... você... – sim eu nem podia formar as palavras, eles quebraram minha parede.

– Edward... – Bella resmungou, minha mão ainda estava em seu rosto.

– Vai vestir umas roupas. – guinchei, ele se apressou em correr para o quarto, retirei a mão do rosto de Bella.

– Mas nós não terminamos ainda. – a vampira loira ronronou, quando Bella viu que ela estava semi nua tampou os meus olhos.

– Caspita Rosalie, non mostrare per il mio uomo. Che ti prende, distruggendo il muro così attirerà l'uomo di Dio...¹– ela começou a balbuciar em italiano, mas antes que ela terminasse, a porta do meu quarto se abriu com um estrondo, retirei a mão de Bella do meu rosto, para ver e um Charlie afobado com uma caçadora meio descabelado invadiram meu quarto.

_¹ Caramba Rosalie, não se mostre para meu homem. E o que deu em você, arrebentando a parede assim, vai atrair os humanos, por Deus..._

Jessus em um concurso de comer cachorro quente! Eles estavam... estavam... no meu sofa?

Eu vou vender esse apartamento.

–O que aconteceu?

– Ouvimos o barulho... – Alice parou de falar ao ver o buraco na minha parede. – Jesus...

– Vocês quebraram a parede? – ele olhou para a loira que sorriu como se estivesse orgulhosa.

– Por que nunca quebramos a parede? – a caçadora gemeu, e Charlie a olhou com uma carranca.

– Sério Alice, essa é sua maior preocupação?

– Claro, se vai me foder, quero ser fodida direito, com direito a parede arrebentada e cama jogada longe. – ela apontou para minha cama jogada perto da parede, meu rosto esquentou.

– Er...

– Vamos Charlie, pelo menos o sofa você tem que arrebentar. – grunhiu o puxando para a sala.

– O que? Não... não destruam minha sala. – gritei, mas me iguinoraram indo para a sala.

Emmett apareceu vestido, e a loira agarrou a gola da sua camisa.

–Venha tigrão, vamos para meu caixão, lá poderemos quebrar tudo que quiser. – ela sorriu e ele assentiu apressadamente, ela voltou pelo buraco imagino que para se vestir.

– Emmett! – guinchei, ele me encarou.

– Que foi?

– Você vai mesmo com ela? Para seu caixão?

– Claro, quantas chances como essa eu vou ter na vida?

Se continuasse andando comigo, não seria a unica, ja que parece que desde que estou com Bella, só atrai vampiros loucos.

–Deixe-o ir Edward. – encarei Bella, ela sorriu.

– Se Emmett quer ser um vampiro deixe ele.

– Mas... – olhei mais uma vez para meu amigo idiota que olhava sonhadoramente atraves do buraco, onde a loira devia estar se vestindo.

Sem saber mais o que falar, e antes que pensasse em algo a dizer, a loira voltou ja vestida e agarrando a mão de Emmett e sairam do meu quarto, sem nem se despedir.

Fazem um buraco na minha parede, e nem...

Respira fundo Edward, ou você vai ter um ataque do coração aos 30 anos.

–il mio amore, você está bem? – olhei seus bonitos olhos vermelhos.

– O que siguinifica? – ela sorriu.

– Meu amor. – sorri me inclinando até meus labios pairarem sobre os dela.

– il mio amore. – sussurrei antes de beijá-la, ela gemeu contra minha boca, suas mãos indo para meu cabelo, os dedos enroscando nos fios, enquanto ela esfregava em mim.

Meu pau se animou, parece que retornamos onde estavamos antes da minha parede ser destruida.

Levei as mãos a sua bunda, massageando sua carne, Bella gemeu afastando a boca da minha, seus labios indo para minha garganta, arfei quando ela raspou os dentes, mas não mordeu, foi descendo beijos, rasgando a roupa que ficava no caminho.

Ela rasgou minha calça fora, engoli em seco ao vê-la passando o rosto no meu pau, que ja estava duro no momento, lambendo os labios ela sorriu antes de me levar quase todo na boca.

Joguei a cabeça para tras gemendo alto, ela me chupou mais forte, suas mãos agarraram minhas bolas as massageando.

Porra isso é bom.

–Não pare... – gemi arqueando os quadris, ela me engoliu mais, me sugando com força.

– Adoro te ter na minha boca. – ela gemeu me tirando da sua boca perfeita, sua lingua passeando pela cabeça do meu pau, pegando todo o pre-gozo, ela desceu a boca até minhas bolas, chupando uma de cada vez.

– Bella... eu vou vir... – ela voltou a me chupar, sua boca subindo e decendo pelo meu pau com rapidez.

Porra era como se eu estivesse fodendo sua boceta.

–Sim... – grunhi quando vim em sua boca, ela gemeu conforme me bebia, e mesmo quando meu gozo acabou, ela continuou me chupando, até me deixar duro novamente.

– Quero você dentro de mim.

– Deus sim... – gemi, ela sorriu ficando sobre mim, mas antes que sentasse, eu agarrei sua cintura a parando, levando minha mão entre suas pernas, esfreguei seu clitoris, e empurreu dois dedos dentro dela.

Bella ofegou quando toquei suas dobras molhadas, os girei e curvei dentro dela, é ela estava pronta pra mim, tirei os dedos os levando a boca, chupando, gemendo com seu gosto em minha lingua, Bella grunhiu e agarrando meu pau, sentou em mim.

Ambos gritamos quando eu entrei nela, ela espalmou as mãos em meu peito, e mais rapido do que meus olhos podiam ver se moveu sobre mim, gemi fechando os olhos, a sensação é incrivel.

Ela subia e descia sobre mim rapido e forte, quando a olhava seu corpo parecia um borrão sobre mim, Bella gemia, falando palavras incoerentes em italiano.

Muitos _cazzo, amore, più e più volte, fottimi²,_ foram ditos, seja lá o que significam, de repente sua boceta estava se contraindo, esmagando meu pau conforme ela gozava, isso só fez meu pau entrar mais apertado em sua boceta o que me fez vir de novo.

_porra, amor, mais e mais, foda-me²_

Bella caiu em cima de mim molemente, sorrindo passei o braço pelo seu corpo suspirando com o seu cheiro. Podiamos não sair destruindo paredes, mas ter essa mulher para sempre parecia perfeito.

[...]

–Aceito. – Bella sussurrou para o cara vestido de Elvis que nos cassava, sorri me inclinando e beijando seus labios rapidamente. O cara riu.

– E você Edward?

– Aceito.

– Eu pelos poderes investidos a mim, pela santa internet, amém, declaro vocês marido e mulher, pode beijar a noiva. – puxei Bella para meus braços a beijando com força, ela gemeu agarrando meus cabelos, pulou cruzando suas pernas em meus quadris, e agarrei sua bunda para firmá-la, estavamos quase transando ali, se beijando e esfregando, quando o Elvis pigarreou.

– Nada contra o show, mas é melhor irem para o quarto. Não quero que sejam presos por atentado ao pudor, na noite de nupicias. – piscou e rimos.

– Obrigada.

– Meu prazer casar um jovem casal tão bonito. – soltei Bella beijando sua bochecha, ela me encarou com seus grandes olhos castanhos, lentes de contatos, cobriam seus bonitos vermelhos, mas não queriamos assustar as pessoas.

Nos afastamos do padre indo até Charlie e Alice, eles insistiram em vir conosco, queria ter chamado Emmett, mas só Deus sabia onde era o caixão da loira, Charlie até tentou ligar, mas ninguem atendeu, então todos pegamos o primeiro voo, assim que escureceu, viemos pra Vegas, parando na primeira capela disponivel.

Charlie abraçou Bella, se afastando um pouco, encostou a testa na dela.

–Congratulazioni, la mia ragazza, la speranza è tutto ciò che hai sognato e di più, che ti rende felice, e si prendono cura di te, io amo mia figlia.

– Anch'io ti voglio bene, papà, grazie per essere qui.

– Dove altro dovrei essere.³ – não entendi merda nenhuma, mas pelo sorriso de Bella, devia ser uma boa conversa, eles ainda sussurraram mais coisas em italiano, mas era baixo.

_–Parabéns minha menina, espero que ele seja tudo que você sonhou e muito mais, que ele a faça feliz, e cuide de você, eu te amo minha filha._

_– Também te amo papai, obrigada por estar aqui._

_– Aonde mais eu estaria.³_

–Parabéns Masen. – a caçadora falou dando um soco no meu ombro, forcei um sorriso massageando o local.

Baixinha forte do caralho.

–Obrigada, e você e o meu sogro vão casar quando? – ela riu.

– Sogro? – dei de ombros.

– Ele é o pai de Bella, para todos os efeitos.

– Bem, eu não penso em casar, gosto de ser livre, leve e solta. Ainda mais depois do meu Jasper. – suspirou, assenti sem saber o que dizer.

Tipo, como consolar alguem, quando você quer chacoalhá-la, e perguntar, _"o que diabos você e seu marido pensavam pra fazer esse trabalho doido?",_ então eu só balancei a cabeça em apoio.

Charlie veio até nós, me dando um tapinha nas costas, Bella sorriu me abraçando pela cintura.

–O que faremos agora?

– Me transformar? – sussurrei, ela riu.

– Precisamos encontrar um lugar adequado, isolado você sabe.

– Certo. – minha casa em Forks, não era tão isolada, embora os vizinhos morem longe, eu não queria morder carteiros desavisados, o apartamento em Seattle era fora de cogitação...

– Vocês podem usar minha casa na Italia. – todos nos viramos para a caçadora.

– Tem uma casa na italia?

– Na verdade era da familia do meu Jasper, mas ela é meio abandonada, talvez dificulte para conseguirem sangue, mas é bastante isolada, então vai servir.

– Parece otimo Alice, obrigada. – ela sorriu.

– Sem problemas, podemos ficar no seu apartamento enquanto isso. – estremeci internamente, com certeza eles batizariam o lugar.

– Quer saber, fique com ele.

– O que?

– O apartamento é de vocês.

– Se vai me dar o apartamento, a casa na italia é de vocês. – olhei para Bella, que parecia vibrar de alegria, ela parecia animada em voltar a Italia.

– Ok então. – Bella gritou correndo a abraçar Alice, ri a olhando.

Charlie suspirou.

–Masen, imagino que precise ajeitar seus negocios antes de viajarem.

– Sim, eu preciso arranjar um substituto, resolver alguns assuntos.

– Certo. Eu e a Alice vamos ver a casa na Italia, vou ver se é realmente segura, e estocar sangue pra você para alguns meses, assim que resolver tudo podem ir para lá.

– Claro, em dois dias, eu resolvo tudo.

– Ok, então nos vemos em dois dias.

Todos nos despedimos, Bella e eu iamos voltar para Seattle, Charlie e Alice partiriam para a Italia. Tinhamos que ser rapidos e ir antes de amanhecer, felizmente a viagem de avião era rapida.

Algumas horas depois, estavamos de volta ao apartamento, assim que entramos estava preste a amanhecer, Bella estava exausta, a mandei ir descansar, eu precisava resolver uns assuntos da empresa, e teria que ser durante o dia.

A avisei que ia sair, ela havia arrumado a cama, e ja estava instalada embaixo, dei um beijo rapido nela, indo em seguida.

Ao chegar ao escritório, estranhei ver Emmett, ele tinha um sorriso sonhador, e olheiras enormes.

–Edward. – ele me abraçou ao me ver. – Muito, muito, muitooo obrigado por meu apresentar Rosie.

– Rosie?

– É, minha... – ele olhou para os lados, - Vampira. – sussurrou e rolei os olhos.

– A claro, que bom que ajudei.

– O que está fazendo aqui?

– Eu trabalho aqui.

– Mas pensei que estaria com Bella.

– Ela precisava descansar.

– Rosie também, na verdade ela me chutou do caixão, me mandando ir e só voltar ao anoitecer.

– Certo. Então, eu vou viajar com Bella, em lua de mel por um ano...

– O que? – ele me interrompeu, arregalando os olhos. – Se casou com ela?

– Eu tentei te chamar para ir para Vegas conosco, mas nem você nem a loira atendia.

– Merda! Enfim, parabéns amigo. – sorri o abraçando.

– Obrigada Emmett, mas eu preciso nomear alguém para me substituir... – murmurei indo para minha sala, com ele ao meu lado.

– Como assim alguém? E eu?

– Você? Pensei que ia... bem sabe, virar também. – sussurrei entrando e fechando a porta, ele sorriu.

– Eu vou, mas não agora. Rosie disse que eu sou muito novo pra ser, preciso ser mais velho. – ele bufou no final.

– Ela gosta de cara mais velhos?

– Disse que só vai me transformar quando eu estiver perto dos 40, por que ela tem tesão por cara mais velhos.

Ew!

–Emmett não quero saber das taradisses da sua vampira. Mas já que você não vai virar agora, eu gostaria que você assumisse. Eu deixarei um telefone, assim poderá me ligar para emergências, mas sei que pode cuidar de tudo sozinho.

– Sem problemas. Para onde vocês vão?

– Itália.

– Legal, pode contar comigo amigo.

Agradeci, e passamos as próximas horas, resolvendo tudo, passei uma procuração para Emmett lhe dando poderes para tomar todas as decisões referente a empresa, quando estava perto de anoitecer, eu já tinha resolvido tudo e estava pronto pra ir pra casa para minha vampirinha.

Me despedi de Emmett com um forte abraço, de alguns colegas que avisei que estava me afastando um ano ou dois, que ia viajar pelo mundo, foi tudo que disse.

Quando voltei para o apartamento, fui direto para o quarto, Bella ainda dormia de baixo da cama, tirei minhas roupas, ficando só na minha cueca boxer, e me juntei a ela, ela suspirou vindo para mim, a abracei beijando seus cabelos.

–Ti amo mio Edward. – sussurrou e a apertei mais em meus braços.

– Também ti amo. – sussurrei de volta.

Agora eu estava pronto para estar com Bella, eternamente.

–Edward? – sorri ao vê-la me encarando.

– Oi, descansou? – ele ergueu a mão tocando as olheiras sob meus olhos.

– Sim, mas você precisa.

– Depois, agora quero te abraçar. – ela sorriu, ficamos em silêncio alguns minutos, seus lábios roçaram contra minha bochecha.

– O que está pensando?

– Que essa é minha ultima noite como humano.

– Você quer desistir? – a olhei.

– Claro que não. Eu mal posso esperar para estar com você eternamente. – ela suspirou.

– Eu também, per sempre.

[...]

Chegamos a Itália no dia seguinte ja quase perto de amanhecer, Charlie e Alice nos pegaram no aeroporto, de carro fomos até a casa e realmente era longe, bem escondida também.

Era mais uma cabana do que uma casa, cercada por um rio escondida entre as arvores, Bella adorou, e se ela gostou, eu amei também. Por dentro era quente e aconchegante, tinha somente três cômodos, uma cozinha, e mais dois cômodos vazios alem de um banheiro pequeno, não havia muitos moveis, uma cama em um dos cômodos e os dois caixões no outro, assim que tivesse mais controlado daria uma melhorada no lugar.

Depois de alguns conselhos, e dicas Charlie e Alice se foram, eles deixaram bastante sangue em um freezer, que tinha na cozinha, além de mais alguns eletrodomésticos, ele também deixou um numero de um vampiro que vendia sangue, caso o nosso acabasse.

Assim que eles se foram, Bella e eu nos encaramos, era a hora. Confesso que estava um pouco nervoso, ela sorriu se aproximando de mim.

–Está tudo il mio amore. Vamos ficar juntos per sempre.

– Per sempre?

– Eternamente. – explicou e sorri.

– Sim, e já que vamos ficar juntos, per sempre, você podia aproveitar e me ensinar italiano né. – ela riu.

– Eu vou adorar te ensinar. – ficou nas pontas dos pés para me beijar, abracei seu corpo a levantando, suas pernas enroscaram em volta do meu quadril, agarrei sua bunda a levando a cama.

Deitamos sem deixar de nos beijar, eu livrava Bella de suas roupas, assim como ela se livrava das minhas, só interrompendo os beijos, para mim respirar, nesses momentos ela beijava minha garganta, lambendo minha pele.

Quando estávamos nus, ela ficou sobre mim, me beijando novamente, me sentei para ficarmos cara a cara, toquei sua boceta a sentindo molhada para mim, guiei meu pau para dentro dela, Bella gemeu afastando a boca da minha, seu corpo arqueando contra o meu.

Segurando sua cintura a movi sobre mim, ela suspirou agarrando meus ombros com força, desci meus lábios para seus seios, levando um mamilo na boca, ela arfou rebolando sobre mim, meu pau pulsava de desejo, assim como sua boceta se contraia a cada investida.

Bella agarrou meu rosto o afastando dos seus seios, gemi quando seus lábios se esmagaram contra os meus, ela me beijou freneticamente, seus quadris se movendo rápido e forte, assim como as minhas investidas.

–Bella... – arfei, jogando a cabeça para trás quebrando nosso beijo, eu estava perto, ela gemeu suas presas aparecendo.

– Edward... eu posso?

– Sim, sim... – arfei, ela abraçou meus ombros enterrando o rosto em meu pescoço, quando seus dentes cravaram em minha pele, eu gozei, assim como ela.

O prazer que se seguiu foi tão forte que me fez fechar os olhos, eu podia sentir sua boceta pulsando em volta do meu pau, seus dentes em minha pele e o sangue deixando meu corpo.

Era intenso, e erótico, e foi perfeito.

_Isso foi... meu ultimo pensamento como humano._


	18. Chapter 17

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**17 - Isso foi... como devia ser.**

_O prazer que se seguiu foi tão forte que me fez fechar os olhos, eu podia sentir sua boceta pulsando em volta do meu pau, seus dentes em minha pele e o sangue deixando meu corpo._

_Era intenso, e erótico, e foi perfeito._

Abri os olhos de repente olhando em volta, estava tudo... diferente eu podia dizer, parecia que podia ouvir melhor, ver, sentir, tentei focar minha atenção em algo, mas o rosto sorridente de Bella estava na minha frente e ela é tudo que podia focar nesse momento.

Ergui a mão tocando sua pele, que já não é mais fria, temos a mesma temperatura agora, sorri e se possível ela sorriu mais.

– Por que está sorrindo? – perguntou se aproximando mais.

– Por que somos iguais agora. – ela riu se inclinando para escovar os lábios contra os meus.

Só um leve roçar, sorrindo ela se afastou me encarando, me sentei olhando em volta e era fácil notar como tudo parecia tão mais nítido, a minha audição e visão estavam obviamente muito melhores.

– Como se sente? – me virei para Bella tocando seu rosto novamente, até o toque parecia melhor.

– Bem diferente, mas muito bem.

– Você está com dor? Ou fome? – instintivamente, minha mão foi para minha garganta a cocei um pouco sentindo sede, Bella sumiu de vista e imaginei que fosse pegar sangue.

Ainda esfregando a garganta, acabei levando minha mão para onde Bella me mordeu, mas não havia nada lá.

– Eu trouxe sangue. – Bella sentou ao meu lado com duas bolsas de sangue, ela rasgou a embalagem para mim, e bebi avidamente os dois sacos em minutos.

– Obrigada.

– E 'stato un piacere il mio amore.¹

_¹ Foi um prazer meu amor._

– Certo. – não tinha entendido nada, mas essa não era minha preocupação agora. – Então como é a transformação, eu só me lembro da mordida...

– Eu bebo de você até quase não ter mais sangue, depois eu divido o meu sangue com você.

–Eu bebi seu sangue?

– Sim.

– Não me lembro disso. – ela deu de ombros.

– Isso é normal, não me lembro de quando Charlie me deu o dele também. – assenti olhando para ela, notei que Bella encarava minha boca, antes que eu falasse algo, ela se inclinou em minha direção, engoli em seco quando ela lambeu o canto dos meus lábios.

– Tinha um pouquinho de sangue.

– Oh, certo, tem certeza que só tinha ali? – ela riu vindo novamente para mim, empurrando meu corpo para a cama, ficando sobre mim.

Gemi quando sua boca tocou na minha, foi bom, foi quente, foi intenso, a agarrei em um movimento rápido, Bella arfou agarrando meus ombros a olhei atordoado por um momento, mas seu sorriso me fez esquecer o resto e voltar a me concentrar na minha vampira.

Comecei a beijar seu corpo, começando por seu pescoço, e rasgando a roupa fora dela, enquanto descia mais meus beijos, dando uma atenção especial aos seus seios, foi bom prová-los, o gosto era maravilhoso agora, sua pele tinha gosto de mel, doce e quente, depois de provocar bastante seus mamilos, desci para suas coxas.

Eu podia sentir o calor irradiando de dentro dela, e o cheiro, porra o cheiro estava me deixando extremamente duro, Bella gemeu quando soprei sua boceta, suas pernas se abriram, ela agarrou minha cabeça a empurrando para o meio das suas pernas, onde fui de bom grado, lambi e chupei provando seu sabor.

Bella gemia e se contorcia de baixo de mim, apertando cada vez mais forte meu cabelo, meu pau parecia que iria estourar de dão duro.

– Edward, não pare... – gemeu arqueando o corpo, eu empurrei dois dedos dentro dela, sem deixar lamber seu clitóris.

Ela arfou enroscando os dedo no meu cabelo, sua boceta pulsava em volta dos meus dedos, cansado de só provar, queria estar dentro dela, retirei meus dedos os lambendo, Bella protestou esfregando as coxas.

– Edward, por favor.

– O que Bella? O que quer de mim? – rosnei, eu estava sem roupas, o que facilitou, esfregar meu pau contra sua entrada que o sugava para dentro, tão ansiosa.

– Me fode Edward, me fode... – pediu entre gemidos, sem aguentar mais, me empurrei para dentro dela, afundando meu pau em seu calor.

Ambos gritamos em êxtase com a nossa união, é tão bom estar dentro dela, gemendo comecei a me mover, dentro e fora, lenta e profundamente, mas não durou muito, em seguida eu a estava fodendo com força e rapidez, enquanto Bella gritava meu nome, e eu só consegui me perder nela, enquanto assistia meu pau sumir em sua boceta gostosa.

– Edward... oh porra...

– Sim, sim... tão bom Bella.

– Sim, bom... – ela gemia incoerentemente, suas pernas em volta dos meus quadris, assim como seus braços ficaram em minhas costas, apertando e arranhando minha pele, mas eu não podia me importar menos, pois Bella estava gozando no meu pau.

Sua boceta ordenhando meu pau, me fazendo vir com ela.

Deixei meu corpo cair molemente sobre o dela, minha cabeça entre seus seios perfeitos, Bella suspirou passando os dedos pelo meu cabelo e sorri preguiçosamente.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, só aproveitando estar nos braços um do outro. As mãos de Bella escorregaram do meu cabelo para tocar minhas costas, ela arranhou minha pele, me fazendo ficar duro novamente.

– Porra, Charlie tinha razão.

– Sobre o que?

– Que eu seria um tarado? – Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas gemeu quando meu pau começou a crescer dentro dela.

– Oh... – ri beijando seus seios e fiquei sobre ela, tirando meu pau todo de dentro dela, para empurrar com força em sua boceta.

Bella engasgou agarrando meus ombros.

– Pronta para uma segunda rodada?

Ela sorriu dessa vez, virando-nos em sua velocidade, e sorri ao vê-la sentada sobre mim, esfreguei sua bunda sem deixar de encarar seus seios.

– Mais do que pronta.

[...]

Sai de baixo da cama, enquanto me espreguiçava, eu gostaria de dizer que abracei a vida de vampiro com alegria, e embora beber sangue foi tudo bem, meio bagunçado nas primeiras vezes, mas eu acabei pegando o jeito.

Infelizmente dormir em caixão não era pra mim, Bella dormia no dela, mas eventualmente ela acabava vindo pra debaixo da cama comigo. Não que a cama fizesse qualquer diferença, mas acabou virando o nosso lugar, para ficarmos juntos.

– Oi amor. – ela sussurrou ao sair do banheiro, sentei na cama, abrindo os braços, e ela sentou no meu colo com uma perna de cada lado, abraçando meu pescoço, abracei sua cintura enterrando o rosto em seus seios.

– Bom dia.

– Boa noite você quer dizer. – ela piscou e ri escovando meus lábios contra os dela.

– Boa noite então, espertinha. – ela riu deitando a cabeça em meu peito, passando os dedo por sua pele não pude deixar de sorrir para a minha vampira.

– Você está feliz, não é Edward?

– Feliz? Nunca estive mais feliz na minha vida Bella. – ela suspirou.

– Isso é bom amor, estava preocupada que odiaria ser um vampiro.

– Eu não odeio isso Bella, quero estar com você. Só estou me acostumando com algumas coisas.

– Sem caixão ainda?

– Sim, sem caixão. – ela sorriu beijando meu peito.

– Está tudo bem, venha, vamos tomar um banho, você precisa se alimentar.

Assenti a seguindo, ser um vampiro não seria fácil, mas estando com Bella, eu realmente não me preocupava com o futuro, ela é meu futuro, e o único que eu quero.

Os meses seguintes passaram voando, quando vi já tinha passado um ano, e Bella tinha certeza que eu estava bem para sair da casa, pensávamos em ir morar em Forks, por um tempo, depois viajar pelo mundo.

A eternidade estava apenas começando para nós, havia muito a fazer ainda, mas tínhamos muito tempo para planejar.

Nos meses que passamos na casa, aprendemos muito um sobre o outro, sobre nossas vidas, anseios, desejos, nossas frescuras, e podia afirmar que nosso amor estava mais forte. Eu aprendi a amar Bella, mais do que já amava.

Amava sua taradisse, sua alegria, sua rabugice, eu amo tudo nela, desde seus beijos até seus tapas.

Ela me ensinou a falar italiano, e agora eu conseguia entender, desde seus xingos aos seus gemidos em italiano. Embora os xingos eu preferia não entender, minha vampira tem uma boca suja.

– Hey pronto para ir? – sorri para Bella a puxando para meus braços.

– Acho que sim.

– O que há?

– Só um pouco nervoso com a ideia de que eu posso atacar alguém por estar com sede.

– Você está com sede agora?

– Não, mas e se ao sentir o cheiro de sangue quente de alguém eu ficar? – ela mordeu o lábio.

– Podíamos chamar Charlie. Ele traria Alice e você faria um teste.

– Acha que eles concordariam?

– Acredito que sim. Afinal ela é caçadora né, é o trabalho dela se certificar que nós vampiros não ataquemos as pessoas.

– Ok, mas se eles transarem aqui, eu vou embora. – ela riu me dando um selinho e foi para o telefone.

[...]

Poucos dias depois, Charlie e Alice apareceram no meio da noite, eu havia me alimentado bem nos últimos dias, então o cheiro do sangue da caçadora, não me incomodou tanto, eu tive uma ligeira ardência na garganta, mas nada tão forte quanto eu esperava.

Acho que enquanto o sangue não estivesse exposto eu ficaria bem. Me senti até mal de fazê-los vir aqui, mas meus pensamentos mudaram ao ver a alegria de Bella ao ver Charlie, ela realmente o amava como se ele fosse seu pai.

– Papá, estou feliz em vê-lo. Como está? – ela abraçou Charlie com força, ele sorriu beijando o topo da sua cabeça.

– Bem menina, e você e seu marido?

– Bem, bem, Edward estava um pouco nervoso sobre sair em público. – Charlie assentiu.

– Isso é normal rapaz, mas você parece bem para mim.

– Sim, eu me sinto bem, eu temia surtar quando ficasse rodeado de humanos, mas estou perto de Alice e não aconteceu nada.

– Ta me usando de cobaia? – a caçadora torceu o nariz, com certeza irritada com sua posição de cobaia, mas ela podia reclamar o quanto quisesse, era o que ela era no momento.

– Sinto muito Alice, mas eu prefiro atacar você que vai saber se defender, do que atacar um humano indefeso.

– Ok, ok, entendi. Mas que fique claro que não gostei.

– Está claro.

Depois que todos se acomodaram, Bella e eu contamos nossos planos a Charlie, ele estava morando com Alice na antiga casa dele e Bella, nem quis perguntar por que não estavam mais no apartamento em Seattle, pois tenho medo da resposta. Então irmos para Forks, acabou sendo uma boa ideia, pois Bella teria seu pai próximo, e teríamos amigos para as dificuldades.

Mesmo que esses amigos eram um vampiro carrancudo que não ia muito com minha cara, e uma caçadora meio louca, ah e claro meu melhor amigo e sua vampira destruidora de paredes alheias.

Bem era melhor que nada.

Depois de mais planejamentos, combinamos ir assim que anoitecer, Charlie e Alice ficaram com o quarto com os caixões, parece que Alice gostava deles, ewww. Enquanto Bella e eu ficamos no nosso quarto debaixo da cama.

Estava próximo de amanhecer, e estava prestes a dormir quando senti a mão de Bella em meu rosto, encarei seus olhos vermelhos.

– Algo errado amor?

– Não, só estou feliz.

– Algo em especial, ou só com a vida em geral?

– Com a vida, estamos juntos, Charlie vai estar a uma casa de distancia, está tudo se encaixando perfeitamente.

– Sì, è la mia bella ragazza. Ti amo così tanto.²

_² Sim, está minha linda garota. Eu te amo tanto._

– Anche io ti amo, amore mio, per sempre.³

_³ Eu também te amo, meu amor, sempre e sempre._

– Per sempre. – sussurrei encostando minha testa na dela.

Bella sorriu suas presas brilhando na escuridão, tão bonita e perigosa ao mesmo tempo.

Quando ela se mudou eu não percebi o perigo de vizinhos que eu tinha ao lado, e eu sei que se eu tivesse sabido, eu teria fugido como diabo foge da cruz, mas a vida das voltas e agora eu fazia parte do mundo perigoso que meus vizinhos faziam parte.

E Jesus em um picadeiro domando um leão! Eu adorava ser parte disso, agora eu era um perigo de vizinho também, e meus vizinhos que tomem cuidado, pois agora eu mordo.

_Isso foi... Como devia ser._

**_Fim..._**


End file.
